error imperdonable
by Naoko tendo
Summary: ¿acaso creias que coger una noche conmigo te iba a resultar?... y ahora me dices que esperas un hijo mio, que ironico hablo el pelinaranja burlándose de ella... dime, ¿cuanto dinero quieres para desaparecer de mi vida?.
1. Chapter 1

— Pensé que eras diferente- menciono un peli naranja claramente enfadado…

—p-pero Ichigo-… empezó a decir la muchacha con bastantes lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos...— primero escuch...

Pero el no la dejo continuar y la saco casi a empujones de su apartamento hecho una furia…

La chica de tan solo 20 años de edad se fue corriendo y a la vez llorando a mares…lo que le había pasado momentos atrás

Era realmente horrible… a nadie se lo deseaba… empezó a recordar porque el peli naranja se enojo tanto:

(Flash back)

Llevaba bastante tiempo saliendo con un hombre de singular cabellera naranja que iba casi a diario al lugar donde ella trabajaba por las noches de mesera en un bar para gente de dinero… el bar era muy famoso y a el solían acudir personas importantes pero más que nada hombres que se iban a ver qué cazaban en esos lugares… cuando conoció al peli naranja de nombre Ichigo kurosaki no le tomo mucho en cuenta pues aunque fuera extremadamente apuesto ella lo veía inalcanzable…

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le hablo de manera muy galante y al poco tiempo se hizo su amigo… ella se enamoro irremediablemente de el aunque no conocía casi nada de su vida… bueno lo único que sabía en realidad era solo su nombre más nunca le tomo importancia a eso…ella se enamoro del chico amable y caballeroso que conoció y no le importaba saber acerca de el en lo absoluto…

Ellos seguían viéndose en distintos lugares pero siempre privados pues él decía que no le gustaba que lo viera tanta gente… nunca lo entendió hasta este día…

El peli naranja había asistido como siempre a su cita con ella al bar pues habían quedado de verse después de la hora de salida de la chica… su relación era solo de amistad hasta esa noche… el chico había bebido más de la cuenta y aunque ella sabía que eso estaba mal aun así permitió que el la llevara a su departamento y le hiciera el amor 3 veces en lo que restaba de noche…nunca puso oposición ni siquiera se quejo de que él le arrebatara su virginidad sin cuidado alguno…aunque ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta aun así siguió penetrándola viendo como ella derramaba lagrimas del dolor… pero ella no se quejo… al contrario le sonrió de la manera más dulce que existiera… pero el, lejos de darse cuenta solo satisfacía sus necesidades…

Por la mañana fue cuando todo sucedió… sonó el timbre de la puerta en varias ocasiones; tanto que no pudo soportarlo más y se levanto como pudo aun adolorida por la sesión de sexo anterior y se puso lo primero que encontró… la camisa que vestía Ichigo la noche anterior… fue lo más práctico que encontró pues su ropa estaba regada por quién sabe dónde y pues ni rastros de ella por ningún lugar cerca…

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y se desespero ella misma de sus cortos pasos…pero no podía hacer mas pues su feminidad aun le dolía a horrores… llego a la puerta y sin preguntar quién era la abrió de par en par… Grave error…

Lo que vio afuera la dejo sin palabras y como acto de reflejo la cerro de nuevo estrepitosamente y se recargo en ella aun sin creer lo que afuera se encontraba… cientos de reporteros con sus cámaras listas para captar lo que se asomara por esa puerta y desgraciadamente la víctima fue ella…

Cuando se disponía a ir a levantar a Ichigo para informarle lo ocurrido apareció un moreno de lentes por la escalera…cabe decir que este venia en ropa interior y aun medio dormido… rápidamente se escondió en la cocina para que este no la viera, le avergonzaba que ese muchacho descubriera que paso la noche con el peli naranja…

El moreno siguió avanzando murmurando cosas que apenas y pude entender… era algo así como: "maldito idiota… yo aquí levantándome a estas horas de la madrugada y tu bien dormido te ´deberás"… reaccione demasiado tarde para impedir que el chico abriera la puerta…este al ver el escándalo de los reporteros la cerro igual de rápido que yo y puso una cara de horror que si en este momento no me encontrara en esta situación me hubiera reído de su expresión…

Al parecer el moreno seguía en shock y pues lo entendía… no sé de dónde demonios había salido tanta gente y lo que tenia rato rondándome en la cabeza era… ¿Por qué afuera del departamento de Ichigo y de ese chico?... la duda no me dejaba y me hundí en mis pensamientos… tanto que no sentí cuando Ichigo se levanto y al escuchar el timbre insistente en la puerta se fue directo a abrir…otro enorme error… quizás el peor de todos…

Al ver al peli naranja cerrar la puerta y cabe decir que el también venia en ropa interior, es que me decidí a salir de mi escondite en la cocina y acercarme a él… pero su reacción al verme fue la que menos esperaba…

— ¿Te han visto?- formulo el con el seño ligeramente fruncido...

— b-bueno si- le respondí un poco nerviosa…

—y lo dices así tan campante- volvió a hablar pero esta vez se notaba desde lejos que estaba muy molesto…

—y-yo… no sé qué decir- hablo de nuevo la chica un poco asustada por la reacción del muchacho… esperaba todo menos esto, pues al haber pasado la noche juntos imagino que su relación de amigos pudiera cambiar a una más profunda…

De repente el moreno hizo acto de presencia y es ahí que voltee a verlo pero este ya se encontraba vestido decentemente, no como yo que aun andaba semi desnuda por el departamento de ambos chicos…

— ¿Qué sucedió idiota ...´deberás? creí que ya te habías encargado de ellos al venirte a pasar la temporada aquí- hablo el moreno por primera vez...

El peli naranja le dirigió una mirada silenciosa y después de eso volteo a verme a mí con una mirada de odio puro y desprecio como si fuera la peor basura, se me helo la sangre por completo pues este que tenía enfrente no era el chico amable y caballeroso del que me había enamorado…

No alcance a reaccionar cuando sentí el jalón que le daba a mi brazo llevándome escaleras arriba… en cuanto ingresamos a su habitación me aventó sin cuidado a la cama y empezó a recoger mi ropa que aun seguía tirada en el piso y al ya tenerla toda reunida me la aventó a la cara.

La recogí torpemente y sin importarme que me viera desnuda de nuevo me la coloque lo más rápido que pude. Cuando termine de vestirme y me propuse a preguntarle el porqué de sus acciones él se me adelanto y me dijo en un tono serio y frio unas palabras que nunca olvidaría.

—Eres una oportunista y aparte de todo perdedora. — hablo en tono tan cruel que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrió, quería hablar y preguntar el por qué pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Me quede como en shock escuchando como seguía diciendo.

—acaso creíste que por cogerte una noche te subiría a la fama… — dime ru-kia, ¿crees que te sirvió de algo llamar a los reporteros… ja, que estúpida eres- termino de decir en tono sarcástico…. como una bofetada las palabras llegaron a mi mente mi cerebro las asimilo lo más rápido que pude y por mero reflejo me atreví a responder…

—no sé de qué me hablas Ichigo—

—JODER…rukia conmigo no te hagas la inocente… de seguro todo lo tenias planeado, pero déjame decirte que tu plan ha fracasado.

—No entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?— dijo la chica con una cara que claramente mostraba desconcierto por la situación que estaba atravesando y que cabe decir que desconocía de que iba.

—acaso vas a decirme que no sabías que era un actor muy famoso y reconocido…por que de antemano te digo que no te lo creeré y sabes conozco a muchas como tú que lo han intentado pero pensé que tú eras diferente pero veo que me equivoque.

_**(Fin flash back)**_

Y ahora me encuentro aquí destrozada hasta la medula, después de vivir ese sueño o tal vez pesadilla que viví al lado de un hombre que pensé seria un príncipe azul.

Aun no pasaba de mediodía y por todas partes se leía la noticia en exclusiva:

_**ICHIGO KUROSAKI EL FAMOSO ACTOR POR EL QUE TANTAS SUSPIRAN FUE ENCONTRADO EN UNA SITUACION BASTANTE VERGONZOSA… AL PARECER NO SE LE CONOCIA UNA NOVIA FORMAL O PLANES DE MATRIMONIO PUES POR LO VISTO ES BISEXUAL.**_

_**ESTA MAÑANA FUIMOS AL APARTAMENTO QUE OCUPA AQUÍ EN JAPON Y LO ENCONTRAMOS CON UNA CHICA PELINEGRA QUE AL PARECER NO PASA DE LOS 20 AÑOS SE DESCONOCE SU NOMBRE…Y EL TAN RECONOCIDO ACTOR E INSEPARABLE AMIGO ISHIDA URYU… AL PARECER ESTA DE MODA EN LOS FAMOSOS ACTORES JUGAR A LOS TRIOS.**_

Esto es lo que leyó rukia en un puesto de revistas exclusivas… pero eso no le importo a lo que si presto atención es a las fotografías que se publicaba en primera plana abajo de la nota y portadas de revistas.

A estas alturas ya no sabía si reír de lo irónico que era la vida o llorar por el acontecimiento que marcaba su vida.

**_hola espero que les gustara el primer capitulo, ya verán lo emocionante que se pondrá en cada capitulo espero reviews._**

**_cabe mencionar que esta historia no es mía, pero tengo el consentimiento de la autora original para poder adaptarla a bleach así que no piensen que es plagio porque no lo es._**


	2. Chapter 2

hola primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber aclarado que esto es un *UA*, en el que no existen las hermanas de ichigo , ni el lindo byaku, ahora si los dejo con el capitulo dos.

bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran tite kubo-sama.

La pelinegra, después de leer tremendas cosas regreso al pequeño departamento que compartía con su única amiga Matsumoto rangiku… una chica de hermosos ojos azules, de su misma edad que se caracterizaba por ser muy alegre y optimista pero al mismo tiempo hermosa,… también trabajaba por las noches en el bar con ella y por las mañanas las dos asistían a la universidad , ya que cursaban la misma carrera de ,medicina aunque ella en otra rama…. ellas viven bastante alejadas de la zona en donde tenía su departamento "su amigo" que ahora después de lo sucedido pues dejo de serlo.

Aun , no terminaba de asimilar las cosas que anteriormente le sucedieron, todo su mundo se desmorono en unos minutos… el ojimiel, la hecho casi a patadas del lugar, y por si no fuera poco le dice que es un actor famoso… pero qué diablos le pasa al tipo… ni que ella fuera adivina para saberlo… unas tremendas ganas de llorar la invadieron y fue a buscar consuelo en un buen cigarro, lo único que la tranquilizaba por el momento ya que rangiku no se encontraba pues al parecer ella , sí asistió a la universidad… sabía que no era bueno fumar pues ella mejor que nadie conocía los efectos a largo plazo; no por nada estudiaba para ser doctora y al concluir sus estudios entraría a un famoso hospital ya que por ser la mejor estudiante le ofrecieron una plaza en este… claro después de que entregara los trabajos finales pero a este paso que iba ya se imaginaba trabajando en ese bar de por vida…. Le dio el primer sorbo a su cigarro y a los segundos sintió como su respiración y la ganas de llorar se iban al caño… Ichigo kurosaki. El hombre prospecto a príncipe azul… que ilusamente ella había casi coronado y subido al puesto no era más que un fraude… siguió fumando pero ya iba por el segundo….

Como había pensado que él se iba a fijar en alguien como ella… si cuando lo observo en el bar se dio cuenta, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a la primera impresión, no estuviera llorando y lamentándose por el fatídico error que acababa de cometer... entregarse a él… sonrió irónicamente al recordar las palabras del pelinaranja… "oportunista…perdedora" esas palabras retumbaban como eco en su mente…

Ella nunca fue oportunista, aunque viviera en un departamento humilde que constataba solo de lo necesario para dos personas… aun así nunca se le paso por la mente aprovecharse de la posición del ojimiel que ni siquiera sabía que tenía….ella al verlo supuso que pobre no era… mas nunca imagino que este estuviera bañado en dinero… ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Si él nunca le dijo nada al respecto. Siempre con su porte serio, nunca hablo de su vida o su familia y menos de su trabajo… pero ella también tenía culpa en esto por no habérselo preguntado…pero el acaso ¿se lo hubiera dicho?, quien sabe… ese hombre siempre fue un misterio y aun así se enamoro perdidamente de el…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o se fumaria la cajetilla entera… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse violentamente… era rangiku.

— Rukia — hablo la castaña en cuanto ingreso y vio sentada en la sala a su amiga con la cajetilla de cigarros a la mitad…

— No grites matsumoto, mira que me duele la cabeza— respondió la ojivioleta, con tono aburrido.

— Yo, amiga lo siento tanto— formuló la ojiazul, de golpe.

Rukia no entendía de que iba el comentario de la castaña pues esta nunca le hablaba en ese tono tan… ¿dulce?... eso no era posible matsumoto nunca y digo nunca se comportaba así…

— ¿De qué hablas matsumoto?— le dijo poniendo atención al estado de ánimo de su amiga…

La ojiazul, no dijo nada, solo le entrego un periódico a la chica donde venían las fotos que vio en las revistas cuando venia de camino…

— Aaaah, era eso— hablo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención al periódico.

—Mira rukia, sabes que no me gustaba para nada que te relacionaras con ese tipo que a leguas se le notaba que estaba jugando contigo— empezó a decir la castaña, mirando a su compañera que le esquivaba la mirada… bufo y siguió diciendo..— Y no te pienso juzgar ni nada por el estilo— la pelinegra, volteo a verle interesada. —Pero debes dejar eso atrás y dame eso acá— le dijo arrebatándole la cajetilla de cigarros y también el que dejo inconcluso por prestar atención…

— Esto— dijo apuntando a los cigarros que ella personalmente se encargo de destruir apretándolos en un puño hasta volverlos polvo. —Es muy malo para ti— volvió a decir pero esta vez caminando hasta el cesto de basura bajo la mirada incrédula de la pelinegra.

La chica de grandes atributos, se desvió en su camino hasta ingresar a la pequeña cocina y sacar de la nevera un bote de helado, sonrió y se encamino hasta su amiga para hacerle saber su idea…

— Mira kia-chan… nada mejor que un rico helado para combatir las penas— hablo alzando el helado por encima de su cabeza en pose heroica…. — pero espera falta algo— volvió a decir jalando a la chica con ella para después de caminar unos pasos ingresar a la habitación de la ojivioleta… — falta una buena película— termino de decir dejando a la chica en la cama y posteriormente tomando el mando del control, encendiendo la tele en busca de la dichosa película….

Ninguna de las dos se esperaba con, encontrar se con eso en la televisión.

En otro lugar se encontraba un pelinaranja bastante cabreado por las cosas que habían publicado en las revistas y en todo lo que tuviera que ver con farándula…

Lo que más lo mosqueaba era que quien sabe como Kaien se había enterado y los había puesto en tremendos aprietos. Había hablado desde, España para hacer una entrevista por vía televisión para desmentir los chismes que no dejaban de circular… y no le había quedado de otra más que ir y llevar a Ishida, casi a rastras pues este no quería ….

Al llegar los recibieron con caras bastantes dudosas y no entendía, el porqué hasta que vio como Ishida temblaba y sudaba, amares implorando que lo soltara y que quería irse a casa….todo esto jalándolo de la mano que era el único lugar que se había dejado tomar para arrastrarlo…. Lo solté de inmediato y lo metí a empujones al lugar que nos indicaron… todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de las mujeres chismosas que nos veían con tremendos lagrimones,… bufe y cerré la puerta de un cantazo… sin saber con qué me encontraría al voltear….

Ishida sonreía como idiota a la gente que estaba en el foro saludándolos tranquilamente…. Soltando frases como: "hola gente ´como están, ya llego Ishida Uryu y también Ichigo-idiota"…un tic apareció en mi ceja y lo jale a los sillones para que cerrara la boca de una puta vez, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que, Ishida haría cualquier estupidez si no le ponía una cinta para callarlo? Y lo peor del caso es que ya no podía hacer nada… solo esperaba que no la cagara demasiado…

La chica encargada de la entrevista no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo pero al cabo de unos segundos en que le informaron que empezarían a grabar esta se compuso y se puso realmente seria para empezar con la entrevista:

"muy buenas tardes a todas las personas que nos siguen por este canal emisor… mi nombre es Naoko tendo y vengo a traerles la entrevista en exclusiva, con dos de los actores más famosos y reconocidos mundialmente…

Con ustedes — ¡Ichigo Kurosaki!— hablo la conductora casi en grito…a lo que la gente se levanto de sus asientos aplaudiendo como locos más aun las mujeres… — lo que sabemos de este actor— empezó a decir… —es que tiene sus raíces aquí en Japón… es hijo de Masaki y Isshin Kurosaki, una familia muy reconocida en estos territorios… cuenta con 25 años de edad y hasta el momento es uno de los hombres más codiciados en gran parte del mundo… su carrera se extendió desde antes de la mayoría de edad… su hermano Kurosaki Kaien es el manager de dicho actor… llevando a este a la fama…

— por otro lado esta: ¡Uryu Ishida!— hablo de nuevo la chica sentándose en medio de estos para empezar a narrar la vida del moreno…— de Uryu Ishida ,conocemos poco… lo que más ha destacado es que su familia tiene una importante conexión con los kurosaki… a ciencia cierta no sabemos que tanto pero suponemos que es importante… cuenta con 24 años de edad y al igual que Ichigo kurosaki, el también tiene como manager a kurosaki Kaien… su carrera está en su mero apogeo pues a actuado en innumerables películas con muy buenos protagónicos y también es un galán muy codiciado en gran parte…

—Ahora señores empezamos con la entrevista—….

— como ustedes sabrán hace escasas horas fueron publicadas algunas fotografías y al lado de estas unas palabras de buena fuente anónima—….

— muchos de los presentes tenemos unas cuantas dudas como por ejemplo: —

— ¿Quién es la linda chica pelinegra que fue captada en las imágenes? …¿acaso es alguna modelo? Formulo la mujer. — Ya que por lo que vimos es realmente hermosa… no se ustedes pero a mi ver ella presenta una belleza bastante exótica… que debo decir que muy pocas veces he visto. —…. ¿no es así publico?... pregunto la chica a la multitud y se oyeron muchos gritos alabando a la chica pelinegra….

Ichigo se removió incomodo en su asiento y despistadamente volteo a ver a Ishida que seguía sonriendo como idiota siguiendo las alabanzas de la gente… ciertamente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta pero por nada del mundo se rebajaría a que lo vieran dudando de sus palabras… así que por inercia le respondió… — no es nadie— acallando la bulla de la gente pero no la del moreno…

— ¿bueno pero ese nadie debe tener nombre no? — menciono la conductora tratando de sacarle algo al pelinaranja.

— No — respondió el ojimiel cortante...

— mentiroso… Ichigo- idiota… no se llama "nadie"… tu me dijiste que se llama rukia-chan ´verdad — el ojimiel rodo los ojos incrédulo, Ishida, a veces o mas bien… siempre era taaaan idiota…. ¿Que no entendía cuando el trataba de aclarar algo con discreción?…

La conductora dirigía su vista del uno al otro… el pelinaranja, rodaba los ojos mientras que el azabache, lo apuntaba acusadoramente… para tratar de calmar los ánimos y la sorpresa del público continuo hablando

—bueno publico… como podemos ver la chica pelinegra, si tiene nombre y es rukia… y para los que no lo sepan significa luz… que a mi ver le queda de maravilla… la multitud le dio la razón.

Continuamos con la siguiente pregunta:

— ¿acaso alguno de ustedes mantenía una relación con la señorita rukia?— los dos contestaron rápido y sin dudar al unisonó un rotundo —NO—… y se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos.

— Es una lástima y…. publico- hablo dirigiéndose a la gente… — lo siento pero creo que las sospechas son ciertas… nuestros famosos actores son GAYS— y agacho la cabeza lamentándose a lo que el publico empezó casi a llorar de la desilusión…

El moreno, agacho la cabeza negando y diciéndole… —"no puedo creer que seas, gay idiota, que desperdicio— el ojimiel, pego un brinco y le mando una mirada matadora diciéndole con la voz en alto..— pero que dices imbécil, estúpido… ¿Qué no estás viendo que hablan de nosotros?—

La conductora y el público observaban curiosos la escena que se presentaba…

Un Ishida dando vueltas por el foro como loco…. Manteniendo una pelea verbal con el ojimiel.

El moreno, paró en seco enfrente del pelinaranja y empezó a reclamarle a toda voz…

— Es tu culpa maldito idiota ´deberás— hablo el ojinegro, apuntando acusadoramente al ojimiel que a su vez lo miraba incrédulo…

— ¿De qué hablas maldito estúpido yo no te obligue a nada?— menciono el pelinaranja, bastante cabreado con una vena palpitando en su frente...

La conductora miraba la escena asombrada con los ojos como platos al igual que el público…. Que no esperaban tremenda respuesta pero ella tenía que poner orden y control… bueno si es que podía…

— Bueno chicos ya que lo admitieron al menos podrían decirnos… ¿desde cuándo son pareja?—

Las tonalidades del chico de lentes, empezaron a variar en su rostro… ahora mismo tenía un tono azulado adornándolo… el ojimiel no estaba en mejores condiciones que el… pero el primero en reaccionar fue Ishida que corrió a pegarse a una cámara y gritar como loco: — nooooooooooooooo… yo no soy gay…— volteo a ver al pelinaranja y luego a la cámara diciendo...— si el idiota es gay no es mi culpa ´lo juro … yo ya lo sospechaba… pero tú debes creerme inoue-chan si estás viendo esto por favor… soy inocente de lo que se me acusa— pronuncio alzando una mano en señal de inocencia...

—y si esta tu hermano viendo esto— continuo el moreno en tono dramático y con lagrimones en sus ojos — dile que no me baya a dejar sin descendencia, mira que quiero tener muchos hijos contigo ´te lo juro. —

Las reacciones del público variaban… unos asombrados, otros incrédulos y unos cuantos gritando y haciendo bronca de la declaración del chico de lentes… la conductora no sabía qué hacer… su entrevista se estaba yendo a la mierda… volteo a ver al pelinaranja pero este ya no se encontraba en su lugar, trato de identificarlo y lo encontró caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el moreno…

El ojimiel no lo podía creer… ese Ishida, estaba haciendo un circo y cuando se enterara. Kaien, sería malo… muy malo… además que era eso de que él era gay…por supuesto que no… él era muy hombre y ni siquiera deberían ponerlo en duda… muchas mujeres podrían confirmarlo…aunque eso sería algo difícil pues no recordaba nombres, a la única que recordaba era a rukia pero no creía que ella fuera a desmentirlo públicamente… joder… en que lio lo había metido este idiota… cuando lo tuvo cerca le propino un golpe en la cabeza…

— ¿pero qué estupideces estás diciendo, maldito estúpido?... sabes perfectamente que yo no soy gay—

El moreno, al sentir el tremendo golpe que le propinaron en la cabeza volteo a ver al causante y le dijo..— pero… ¿porque me pegaste ´idiota?

— Hmp… ¿y todavía preguntas?... formulo ya un poco más calmado el ojimiel, viendo con odio a su amigo…

La gente se quedo en silencio al escucharlos hablar prestando atención a lo que dijeran…

Al observar el silencio de la gente Ichigo volteo a ver qué pasaba… no entendía porque tanto silencio pero al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que lo que ellos querían era escucharlos discutir….pero no les iba a dar gusto, ya tenía suficiente con el ridículo que habían hecho anteriormente... Así que disimuladamente se acerco a Ishida y le dijo cerca para que solo el escuchara: —"eres hombre muerto Ishida"— dicho esto se encamino a los sillones seguidos del chico de lentes, que llevaba una clara, cara de terror…

Ya cuando estuvieron en su lugar Ichigo se atrevió a hablar como desde un principio planeaba…

— bueno primero que nada… quiero aclarar y que no quede ninguna duda que ninguno de nosotros somos gays, ni pareja o algo que se le parezca—….

— Es cierto ´deberás— empezó a decir el moreno, pero el pelinaranja, volteo y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente: "o te callas o te callo… tú decides" que por supuesto el chico de lentes, supo interpretar muy bien y trago saliva pesadamente…

— Y en resumidas cuentas eso es lo que vinimos a aclarar… así que doy por finalizada esta entrevista. — termino de decir el pelinaranja.

—Bueno publico… interrumpió la conductora , aquí tenemos las declaraciones de los actores presentes… para todas las fans seguidoras de Ichigo kurosaki y Ishida Uryu… pero como cortesía les quisiera hacer una última pregunta...— hablo la reportera dirigiendo su mirada a ellos…

— ¿tienen algún proyecto próximamente?, digo algún plan en su carrera o algo en su vida personal…—

— por el momento no… acabamos de terminar un periodo muy largo en películas y queremos descansar antes de volver a las cámaras…— respondió el ojimiel, en tono muy profesional… el ojinegro solo asintió con la cabeza pues sin que se dieran cuenta Ichigo, lo amenazo y le prohibió volver a hablar…

—y en lo personal sin comentarios, no hay nada que decir. — concluyo todo el pelinaranja… acto seguido empezó a levantarse jalando al moreno para que lo imitara.

Bueno pues hasta aquí con la tan anhelada entrevista… les deseamos suerte en sus carreras y en sus vidas personales…y les damos las gracias por asistir a este programa…me despido de todos ustedes… hasta mañana público, nos vemos en otra emisión de su canal favorito " NEF"…los espera mañana su conductora favorita naoko tendo…

La pelinegra, al igual que la castaña estaban bastante asombradas… rukia porque nunca había visto así al ojimiel, y matsumoto por el ridículo que acababan de presenciar…se preguntaba mentalmente si esos eran los actores profesionales que salían en las películas…nunca los imagino de esa manera, menos al Uryu que era su ídolo…si se lo hubieran contado simplemente no lo creería… era irreal, imaginarlos discutiendo como niños inmaduros frente a las cámaras… al kurosaki nunca le había visto el rostro en sus visitas al bar por lo tanto solo sabía lo que su amiga hasta ahora… que se llamaba Ichigo pero rukia nunca le dijo su apellido… si ella lo hubiera hecho desde antes quizás le hubiera ahorrado el mal momento que suponía le había causado el tipo ese a su amiga… aunque esta todavía no le contara lo sucedido….

Pero ya se encargaría ella de saberlo… tarde o temprano…

espero que les gustara el capitulo, seque es algo extraño imaginar a ishida a si de loco pero me gusto imaginarlo a si de loco y desesperado, agradesco a todas la lindas personas que comentaron el primer capitulo espero que este haya sido de su agrado, bueno me despido.

att:Naoko tendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Bleach no son mios son del gran tite kubo, al igual que esta historia no me pertenece es de mi amiga zerezo-kittzz._

_**ahora si los dejo con el tercer capitulo de esta fabulosa historia.**_

* * *

Tres semanas han pasado ya desde el día de la entrevista… a Ishida le fue bastante mal con su novia ya que esta regreso de un corto viaje y a los días termino su relación con el por orden de su hermano… Kaien pasó uno de los más grandes corajes de su vida pues tuvo que dejar tirada una película a medio grabar al enterarse de la estupidez de estos dos en la fracasada entrevista…

En lugar de haber servido de aclaración fueron peores las cosas que siguieron… se empezaron a crear muchos rumores acerca de los dos actores y por su puesto de su dudosa reputación…

A Kaien no le quedo otra salida y empezó a moverse a espaldas de ellos… como siempre tenía que arreglarles sus problemas, para que no cayeran y siguieran dando buenos resultados las películas costosas que el producía… en cierta parte esto le beneficiaba por ambos lados, primero ayudaría a limpiar el nombre de esos idiotas y eso era bueno ya que su publico volvería a tenerlos en un altar… eso sin contar que esos idiotas eran una minita de oro, acarreaban fans como abejas a la miel…

Así que les dio una idea a sus padres para que le ayudaran con su problemita con Ichigo, pues a Ishida ya le tenía lista su sorpresa…y sabia que el aceptaría sin rechistar por la decepción que acababa de sufrir de la chica Inoue… era un blanco fácil de manipular, en cambio Ichigo era duro como una roca… así que necesitaría mover la artillería pesada para que el aceptara, dudaba que con solo proponérselo fuera a cambiar de parecer…

* * *

— kia-chan, ya levántate por dios.— menciono la castaña con una notable vena sobresaliendo de su frente… hacia días que notaba a rukia mas extraña de lo normal… casi no comía, y cuando lo hacia lo regresaba todo en cuanto terminaba de pasarlo, otra cosa aparte de eso es que se quería quedar durmiendo y ni que decir de la palidez de su piel, si antes era blanca ahora si le hacía competencia al papel… la tenía bastante preocupada el hecho de que tampoco quería asistir a clases… el trabajo lo dejo desde, el siguiente día en que paso lo de ese tipo, pero la universidad, ella nunca se quería perder alguna clase por más aburrida que a ella le resultara… y ahora no quería caminar más que de la cama a la ducha y raras veces a la cocina por alguna cosa que se le antojara… según sus palabras…

Ella había pedido permiso para ella por algunos días pero ya se había pasado… a estas alturas se quedaría estancada y por una tontería pues ya solo era cuestión de presentar unos trabajos y salir de ahí con un titulo en mano… daba gracias a kami que los exámenes si los hubiera presentado y hubiera salido muy bien pero después de eso su vida cayo a pique…los síntomas que mostraba eran los mas alarmantes, ella los conocía bastante bien y sospechaba que podía ser lo que le ocurriera pero no se atrevía a preguntarle.

— ran-chan… que pasa contigo, no vez que estoy durmiendo — hablo la chica pelinegra dando un bostezo y estirándose al mismo tiempo…no sabía que hora era pero ella seguía teniendo un sueño terrible, culpaba a los desvelos que últimamente tenia por pensar en cierto pelinaranja que aunque le hubiera jugado sucio no dejaba de estar presente en su pensamientos…

La universidad no le preocupaba mucho, ella sabía que había pasado los exámenes con muy buena calificación y por lo tanto unos trabajitos que no presentara no le afectaban… o eso pensaba…

— Basta rukia— hablo matsumoto más seria de lo normal...— ahora mismo te levantas y te bañas porque quiero comprobar que estoy equivocada… así que muévete que iremos a la farmacia— le ordeno jalándola hacia el cuarto de baño y ayudándola a despojarse de su pijama.

— ¿Qué te pasa rangiku?, yo puedo sola — hablo la chica con una cara de fastidio…— ¿acaso crees que soy un bebe que ni siquiera puede desvestirse o qué?—

— Si, si... Lo que tu digas kia— menciono la castaña rodando los ojos… esa chica a veces podía ser tan infantil…— solo apresúrate— le aviso y acto seguido se encamino a la salida para esperarla abajo.-...

La ojivioleta obedeció a regañadientes… se dio un baño rápido y acto seguido se vistió con una remera verde de tirantes y unos vaqueros desgastados… después de todo solo era ir a la farmacia que está cerca…

Se encaminaron a paso lento a la farmacia. Lo que menos quería era llegar pues en sí la tarde era bastante agradable.

No presto atención a lo que tuviera que comprar matsumoto, después de todo ella solo la acompañaba y lo que ella necesitara no le interesaba así que se entretuvo viendo revistas… pero su cara cambio al ver en una de las portadas de una; algunos chismes y malos comentarios que publicaron en contra de cierto pelinaranja que aun seguía presente en su mente.

Decidió ignorarlo y al ver que su amiga le hacía señas es que reacciono y se encamino a su sitio para luego de eso marcharse a su casa.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a su respectivo hogar… al entrar la pelinegra se encamino a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pues venia bastante sedienta luego de la caminada…observo a matsumoto, pararse junto a ella y poner una bolsa en la barra donde ella se apoyaba. No entendía que quería que hiciera al ponérselos enfrente así que dejo la bolsa en su lugar y se fue directo a su cuarto… todo esto bajo la mirada acusadora de matsumoto que no perdía detalle de la reacción de la pelinegra…bufo y la siguió no sin antes tomar la bolsa y subir casi corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarla, cosa que veía imposible pues a mitad de la escalera escucho un portazo.

— Rukia abre la puerta— ordeno la castaña con cara de fastidio. Pero la pelinegra ni se inmuto… A lo que a la ojiazul no le quedo de otra más que abrir su puerta utilizando el juego de llaves que tenía en su posesión desde que se mudaron juntas.

La pelinegra oyó el cerrojo abrirse y bufo por lo bajo… no entendía el comportamiento de matsumoto, si ya la había acompañado a la bendita farmacia ahora que quería con ella… acaso no podía dejarla dormir en paz..

— Esto— hablo la castaña aventándole la bolsa a la cama a la ojivioleta. — son las pruebas que vas a hacerte ahora mismo— termino de aclarar apuntándola y sonriendo triunfal.

— ¿De qué hablas ran-chan?— formulo la pelinegra abriendo lentamente el paquete que tenía en manos. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer en las etiquetas de cuatro cajas en letras mayúsculas _**PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO**_ lo que un tic cubrió su ceja derecha… y volteo a encarar a la castaña que seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

— ¿Es-estas insinuando que estoy embarazada?-— pronuncio débilmente la pelinegra con una notable cara de sorpresa.

— No lo estoy insinuando kia-chan… casi lo puedo asegurar— hablo la castaña con cara de convencimiento.

— Estás loca... yo, no puedo estarlo— dijo la chica queriéndose convencer mas a ella misma que a la ojiazul que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunto la castaña alzando una ceja… esa pregunta retumbo en la mente de rukia por bastante tiempo… a lo que ella recordaba Ichigo y ella lo hicieron tres veces… pero él es un hombre experimentado que debió cuidarse, ¿verdad?... en ese momento lo único que quería era que el pelinaranja la siguiera penetrando con fuerza, pero jamás se le paso por la mente que él se estuviera cuidando… joder… ella no sabía nada al respecto, como iba a enterarse de tal cosa… pero lo que más la inquietaba eran los síntomas que llevaba tiempo presentando…tampoco era una tonta o retrasada para no sospechar que podía tratarse de un embarazo pero su mente se negaba a aceptar algo así… algún día tendría que salir de la duda, volteo a ver las cajas que aun descansaban en sus piernas y se levantó con decisión al baño… pensándolo bien saldría de dudas ahora mismo., se haría las cuatro pruebas para que no quedara margen a error.

Y así lo hizo, mientras que la castaña estaba aburrida esperando impaciente los resultados ella estaba bastante nerviosa a tal punto de comerse las escasas uñas que aun quedaban intactas en sus manos…pasados unos minutos la primera en atreverse a mirar fue la ojiazul y enseguida se le unió la pelinegra para estar más atenta a lo que pudiera pasar.

Cuando ambas vieron el resultado matsumoto puso cara de circunstancia mientras que rukia por otro lado se hecho a llorar desconsolada en la cama.

— Rukia… no creo que llorar solucione nada— formulo la castaña al ver el estado en que se había sumergido su amiga de un momento a otro.

— Tú no entiendes nada matsumoto… ¿ahora qué hare?— hablo la pelinegra con bastantes lagrimas agolpadas en sus pálidas mejillas.

— Bueno, sé que no has querido hablar al respecto conmigo, pero yo en tu lugar se lo diría… después de todo _el_ es el padre y tiene derecho a saberlo no...—

Rukia medito la respuesta de matsumoto, por varios momentos… si bien era cierto que el la había echado de su casa. Era porque el no sabía que ella era inocente… entonces si ella le aclaraba las cosas tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de hacer una vida junto a él y el hijo que venía en camino… porque no lo había pensado antes, a lo mejor esa era la señal que le enviaba kami para indicarle que ellos debían hacer su vida juntos… sonrió ante esto último…y tomo una decisión, hablaría con él y le aclararía todo… después de eso le daría la buena noticia de que serian padres.

— Lo he decidido matsumoto— hablo la chica cambiando su semblante y mostrando firmeza …— iré a hablar con él— termino de decir encaminándose a la puerta pero antes de abrir su amiga la detuvo.— yo creo que primero te das una manita Kia-chan… por lo que vi ese hombre es muy apuesto, ¿Qué pensaría si te ve llegar en esas fachas a su casa eh?— la pelinegra se vio en el espejo al escuchar su comentario y de inmediato se arreglo su demacrada cara, un poco de maquillaje le ayudaría a borrar las marcadas lagrimas y a simular su pálido rostro… después de eso salió con un propósito en mente… hablar con Ichigo kurosaki frente a frente.

* * *

Su día no podía empeorar mas… recién acababa de llegar de la comida sorpresa que organizaron sus padre para festejar que Kaien llegaba de España…mmm, como si fuera la gran cosa… a él apenas y le saludaron por teléfono cuando llego y ni siquiera lo visitaron, fue el , el que fue por petición de su madre a verlos unos días después… pero a Kaien siempre le festejaban cualquier cosa…le resulto extraño que no le hubiera reprendido por la entrevista que tuvieron hace semanas y en su momento lo agradeció… pero ahora después de lo que acababan de decirle sus padres supo de inmediato que era precisamente Kaien el que estaba detrás de todo eso…

¿Cómo era posible que a sus 25 años lo obligaran a contraer matrimonio por los escándalos que se originaron después de la entrevista?, Era una estupidez… en que desprestigiaba a la familia los chismes que se originaran, su padre alegaba que con eso se calmarían y dejarían de dudar de sus gustos…Kaien alegaba que al verlo casado dejarían de cuestionar su sexualidad y su madre alegaba que ya quería que le diera nietos…joder y mas joder…porque no se los pedía a Kaien…

Lo más ridículo de todo es que el haya aceptado… y por lo que se entero Ishida también estaba recién comprometido con una ex novia que tuvo en la adolescencia…una tal nemu…de su noviazgo con la inoue solo se entero que esta le termino por su hermano, pero ya no se quiso meter a preguntar, después de todo Ishida era su amigo y si tocaba el tema se iba a hundir en la depresión de nuevo así que se ahorro preguntas innecesarias. Sabía que Ishida algún día lo iba a soltar.

Bufo resignado y se encamino a su cuarto a tomar un baño…le hacía bastante falta para aclarase las ideas, aparte que mañana conocería a su prometida y en un mes se casaría…irónico pues él había pensado que ya había encontrado a la mujer correcta pero mira con que le salió… solo buscaba su dinero y el no perdonaba… menos algo así… duro mucho para dar el primer paso de hacer crecer la relación de amigos que llevaban y cuando por fin la llevo a segundo término ella se aprovechaba y lo divulgaba como tantas otras quisieron hacerlo cuando apenas empezaba a ser famoso… a estas alturas no le impresionaba de lo que usaran las mujeres para retenerlo y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de su dinero y fama… eso no se lo permitirá a nadie… él se había jurado no caer en trampas tan mezquinas como le paso cuando apenas tenía 17 años.. Desde entonces no había iniciado nada con ninguna mujer hasta ahora pero se engaño a el mismo creyendo que era diferente…

No pudo seguir pensando pues el insistente toqueteo en la puerta no cesaba… supuso seria Ishida que de nuevo había perdido las llaves… así que se encamino a abrir usando solo un pantalón que usaba para dormir, su torso lo llevaba desnudo y en su cuello una pequeña toalla para recibir las gotas de agua que destilaba su cabello…

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera imaginado…

— Rukia… ¿Qué haces aquí?— hablo el ojimiel mostrando sarcasmo al pronunciar la frase.

— Y-yo... bueno— apenas y pudo decir la pelinegra… había pensado durante todo el camino lo que le diría pero ahora al tenerlo en frente las palabras simplemente no salían.

El pelinaranja alzo una ceja, la muchacha se veía bastante nerviosa…pero él no estaba de humor para soportar estupideces, el sabia a lo que ella venia… de seguro quería disculparse y jurar que ella no había hablado a los medios… ja como si le fuera a creer… perdía su tiempo al venir ya que el no cambiaria de opinión.

— Si no vas a hablar, me voy… tengo bastantes cosas que hacer como para encima soportar a una molestia que ni siquiera se digna a hablar— pronuncio el pelinaranja con veneno cargado en cada palabra para acto seguido cerrar la puerta, pero una mano se lo impidió así que volteo a encararla con molestia…

Rukia no sabía qué hacer… sus planes se habían ido a la mierda desde el momento en que lo vio…lucia tan sexi que por un momento olvido a que venía…pero reacciono al escuchar la frase cargada de veneno que le dirigió y después de eso intentar cerrarle la puerta en la cara… y solo pudo formular un espera para detener su marcha.

Ichigo seguía impaciente observando el silencio de la chica… frunció el seño y cuando estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas ella hablo.

— Mira, no sé qué sucedió ese día Ichigo-kun…pero te aseguro que yo nunca le hable a los medios— pronuncio la pelinegra todavía nerviosa.

Hmp, lo sabia ella era tan obvia que eso no lo impresionaba… así que decidió terminar esa absurda conversación…—aja… eso es todo lo que tienes que decir — contesto haciendo que ella lo observara incrédula...

— Si es así pierdes tu tiempo y me haces perder el mío… vete por donde viniste que no me interesan tus escusas baratas— termino de decir dando media vuelta pero de nuevo ella se lo impidió…

— No… no es todo — hablo de nuevo la chica a lo que el ojimiel enarco una ceja… esa mujer ya lo estaba desesperando…

— Es que bueno yo… después de casi un mes me di cuenta y— no lograba terminar la frase viendo como Ichigo la acuchillaba con la mirada… es ahí que cayó en cuenta de algo, ellos nunca podrían hacer una vida juntos… él era de otra escala y ella no estaba a su nivel… por un momento pensó en girar sobre sus talones sin decir nada sobre su estado pero ahora no era el momento de arrepentirse…ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder. Así que agarro valor y lo soltó de una...

— yo, estoy embarazada… Ichigo…— al escuchar semejante cosa sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión… espero cualquier cosa menos eso… ¿embarazada?... de inmediato su cara se torno fría y sin expresión…

—Eres patética rukia… lo sabías— pregunto el pelinaranja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella no entendía lo que pasaba… por un momento pensó que él se alegraría pero después al ver su rostro vio su ojos fríos e inexpresivos… irremediablemente las lagrimas empezaron a circular por su rostro como una cascada…

— ¿Crees que llorar va a hacer que me conmueva de ti?— hablo el ojimiel con claro sarcasmo y burla…

— L-lo que te digo es verdad… lo acabo de descubrir hoy— pronuncio entrecortadamente por las lagrimas.

— No te creo… es mas— formulo el pelinaranja muy cerca de su rostro. — Pienso que eres una perdedora oportunista— le susurro al oído y de inmediato se alejo un poco… solo lo suficiente para verla…

Al ver que ella no pronunciaba palabra es que decidió continuar…— dime rukia … ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para desaparecer de mi vida?

Su mente aun se encontraba en shock… todas sus ilusiones destruidas en solo unos instantes, después de lo que le costó decidirse a venir a explicarle y el… fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de todo lo que él, le había dicho…pero lo que más le enfureció fue lo último…dinero, el solo pensaba que ella lo buscaba por dinero…que estúpida como no lo imagino antes, el hombre del que ella se enamoro era solo una máscara… el que se encontraba frente a ella era el verdadero ahora sin tapujos ni nada… la sangre le hirvió y su semblante cambio drásticamente…ella no sería pisoteada más de lo que ya había sido… ¡basta de dejar hacer lo que se le antojara a ese maldito bastardo!...

El pelinaranja noto el cambio en las facciones de la chica… pero jamás se espero tremendo puñetazo que le dio con una fuerza terrible…menos aun las palabras que soltó.

— Escúchame bien Ichigo kurosaki… no soy ninguna oportunista ni mucho menos interesada… en verdad creí que eras un buen chico y es por eso que me entregue a ti….pero eso no te da derecho de tratarme peor que basura… grábate bien en la cabeza que yo no quiero tu dinero de mierda…y de mi hijo, no te preocupes que solo te estaba avisando…y espero que en un futuro no tengas el descaro de parártele enfrente, porque como tú lo has dicho, es hijo de una perdedora molestia…no quiero que más adelante quieras reclamar tus derechos de padre porque desde este momento los pierdes…— termino de hablar mientras el aun no salía del asombro…

Esa era la rukia dulce e ingenua que él se llevo a la cama y que casi podía jurar que estaba locamente enamorada de él…

* * *

**_hola de nuevo, espero que les gustara el capitulo a partir de aki la historia se pondrá mucho mejor, espero sus comentarios, ademas de agradeserles a todas las personas que han comentado, muchas gracias, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, bueno me despido cuidense y asta la proxima actualisacion ._**

**bye.**

**_att:Naoko tendo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola aki trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, recordando también que ni bleach ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen son del gran Tite-kubo.**

**al igual que este fanfic no es mio yo solo tengo el consentimiento para hacer esta adaptación a bleach.**

**sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo 4 de error imperdonable.**

* * *

Ichigo aun no salía de su asombro…esa era la chica dulce e ingenua que el se llevo a la cama y que casi podía jurar que estaba locamente enamorada de el…

Siguió parado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la figura de la pelinegra tenia rato que había desaparecido de su campo de visión…

No podía creer todo lo anterior…o el se negaba a aceptar semejante cosa… lo único que quería ahora era saber si las palabras dichas por rukia eran ciertas… se masajeo el puente de la nariz en un intento desesperado por encontrar la solución al respecto…rukia mentía…tenia que ser así, ella era solo una oportunista que quería aprovecharse de el… se tranquilizo un poco al pensar en eso, nadie volvería a tratarlo como idiota enamorado…esas palabras que le decían las mujeres ya se las sabia de memoria…todas eran iguales.

Aun no sabia como haría para soportar a la mujer que sus padres le impusieron…si aun no la conocía y ya sentía que la odiaba; lo mas seguro es que fuera otro estorbo mas en su vida, una imagen para disfrazar los rumores sin sentido que se recrearon a su alrededor…hasta en eso había influido rukia…que ironía que la gente creyera que el era gay y llega ella montándole un embarazo… salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz apagada de Ishida saludándole en la entrada donde quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba cavilando en todo lo que le había sucedido últimamente…

Hola idiota menciono el moreno muy apagado caminando cansinamente y sin gritar, en dirección hacia el. — ¿Qué hay?— pregunto y su voz fue apagándose.

Nada — respondió el pelinaranja como toda respuesta.

Valla que ánimos los tuyos, Ichigo…pero, ¿Qué haces acá afuera?— le pregunto el chico de lentes extrañado de verlo a esas horas parado en el umbral de su puerta.

Aaaah…no me digas que me estabas esperando, ´kurosaki...— siguió diciendo el chico al ver que el ojimiel no formulaba frase... cuando volteo para seguir mofándose de el, noto algo de lo mas raro… un enorme moretón lila que se instalaba en su mejilla y parte del pómulo izquierdo… al verlo en ese estado no pudo soportarlo mas y soltó una estruendosa carcajada que al escucharlo Ichigo casi pudo asegurar que lo escuchaba todo el vecindario.

Sin pensárselo mucho le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

— cállate estúpido...— formulo el pelinaranja con una enorme vena saltando notoriamente de su frente…Ishida era idiota con letras mayúsculas, mira que venirse a burlar de lo que le hizo rukia; tan mal se veía, no quiso quedarse con la duda y de inmediato se metió a la casa dejando afuera a Uryu que por lo visto ya estaba con sus enormes lagrimones quejándose de la vida y lanzando improperios nada buenos en su contra.

Se fue directo al primer baño que se ubicaba en la planta baja… entro y puso el cerrojo a la puerta…no fuera ser que al moreno idiota se le antojara entrar ahí… después de asegurarse de que Ishida se fue directo a su recamara dando dos portazos en el trayecto es que se encamino con libertad a observarse en el espejo…lo que vio ahí lo dejo pasmado…su mejilla no tenia forma alguna, es mas su ojo se miraba pequeño por la enorme hinchazón que la cubría…joder, maldita rukia…

* * *

Mientras tanto una pelinegra se encontraba contándole todo lo que había pasado a su mejor amiga…

Esta abría los ojos impresionada conforme avanzaban las palabras que soltaba rukia al narrarle los hechos con puntos y comas. Le parecía irreal que ese tipo tan galán fuera un estúpido engreído sin corazón…mira que dudar de rukia cuando esta no sabia engañar a nadie…ella la conocía perfectamente, la ojivioleta era transparente y no le cabía en la cabeza que el dudara de su palabra…según tenia entendido que ellos fueron amigos por un tiempo, eso debió bastarle para conocerla y saber que no era de ese tipo de mujeres…mientras mas lo pensaba mas crecía su odio hacia ese kurosaki…jamás quisiera toparse con alguien parecido a el…porque entonces si se enteraría de quien era ella… pero ahora lo importante era consolarla a ella y que no cayera de nuevo en la depresión…le causaba terror que ella se desplomara por un hombre así que no valía la pena… rukia era mucha mujer para el…pero como hacer para que ella lo entendiera.

Le sorprendió que la pelinegra llegara sin derramar lagrimas, mas aun después de lo terrible que le había pasado. Supuso que ya se había cansado de llorar. Así que siguió escuchando el final de su relato…

— Así como lo oyes Matsumoto… — siguió diciendo la pelinegra a lo que la castaña le prestaba la máxima atención a lo que saliera de sus labios. — sentí tanto coraje que no lo dude mucho…actué por puro impulso y que le planto un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas— termino de decir para acto seguido sonreírle con gracia.

— ¿Qué hiciste que...?— pregunto la castaña dando un salto de la emoción…— jajajajaja, rukia que bien que le pegaste se lo merecía por imbécil— formulo la chica de grandes atributos a duras penas pues la risa no la dejaba hablar.

— Cálmate ran-chan y déjame terminar— al escuchar esto la castaña dejo de reírse aun con unas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos se acerco al lugar que anteriormente ocupaba en la cama de la ojivioleta. — bueno…le dije muchas cosas pero lo que mas le deje claro es que no quiero que se acerque a mi hijo…le aclare que perdía los derechos sobre el y que no se le ocurriera parársele enfrente jamás. — hablo rukia haciendo señas con las manos para que rangiku le pusiera mas emoción.

Ja, que bueno que le dijiste eso…así sirve y le bajas los sumos que al parecer los tiene por las nubes— empezó a decir la ojiazul dándole la razón a su amiga. — en serio kia-chan que no se como pudiste soportarlo tanto tiempo, esta bien que se caiga de bueno el tipo, pero tiene un genio que espanta — termino de hablar poniendo una graciosa cara de horror.

- Ok ran-chan ya entendí— le contesto la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

De verdad que hablar con rangiku la hacia salir del estado depresivo en el que se encontraba por culpa de el; por un momento creyó que se volvería a hundir en la desolación pero al escuchar las palabras del pelinaranja reacciono…ella ya no era sola en este mundo, ahora había una razón mas para seguir en esta miserable vida que solo le había traído desgracias…ella sacaría adelante a su hijo cueste lo cueste. Trabajaría duro si era necesario pero a el nunca le faltaría nada, para eso la iba a tener a ella y ahora mas que nunca pondría empeño en su salud y en vivir para conocer la dicha de tener a un pequeño inocente que no tenia culpa de ser hijo de el…

Así que dejo de llorar para empezar a asistir a la universidad de nuevo. Ragiku se había sorprendido bastante del cambio tan radical que había empleado rukia pero eso en cierta forma le gustaba, después de lo que paso ese día no se volvió a escuchar el nombre de ese tipo en nuestra casa, parecía como si nunca hubiera existido… en pocos días salimos de la universidad con un titulo en manos, ahora oficialmente éramos doctoras.

Ahora teníamos que seguir adelante, rukia se especializaba en un poco de todas las ramas…esa kia-chan le gustaba de todo así que se empeño en saber lo suficiente de lo que le ofrecieran en nuestro campo… yo por mi lado me empeñe en salir con la pediatría ya que eso me gustaba, desde siempre; salvar niños y atenderlos fue mi prioridad y ahora también me servirá para ayudarla a ella con mi sobrino porque he de decir que ese pequeño desde antes de nacer ya me robo el corazón.

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Apenas tenia dos días trabajando en el hospital donde les dieron una plaza a ambas, ellas aceptaron con gusto pues el salario era de lo mejor; lo único malo es que durarían un año en prácticas como internas y de ahí en adelante las subirían a doctoras de consultorio. Así que los turnos eran bastantes pesados, pues había días que tenían que quedarse turnos seguidos para estar presente en operaciones que les programaban junto a sus doctores de planta…a rukia le toco la buena suerte de que le tocara el doctor Abarai Renji. Era un doctor muy estricto pero en si, ella lo catalogaba como una buena persona.

A rangiku le toco una suerte diferente, su doctor de planta era también uno de los más reconocidos en el país; su nombre era hitsugaya toushiro…

Yo poco sabia de, el pero mi amiga me platico que era bastante serio y reservado aunque claro tampoco olvido omitir que estaba bien bueno el tipo y que traía coladitas a muchas internas y enfermeras. En eso le daba la razón aunque no lo conocía había escuchado a varias enfermeras cuchichear de el y por supuesto de mi doctor también, y como no hacerlo si el doctor renji era demasiado apuesto; su cabello era pelirrojo y sus facciones eran muy varoniles y bien definidas… pero lo que mas destacaba de el era su bien formado cuerpo que al parecer cuidaba muy bien. En fin era uno de los doctores mas codiciados y a mi me toco ser su interna… cuando recién me lo presentaron no pude evitar el estúpido sonrojo, que de repente invadió mis mejillas; me fue imposible con tanta presencia que el ejercía, el lo noto y me devolvió una sonrisa torcida que me recordó tanto a la de _el_…

Los primeros dos días me había tocado quedarme turno seguido y en la mañana que me dispuse a ir a casa, pero el doctor renji se ofreció a llevarme, yo me rehusé pero el insistió y no le pude decir que no… como hacerlo si era encantador.

Llegue a casa y como siempre me dispuse a hacerme un buen desayuno y irme a dormir…no quería sobreexponer mi cuerpo que hasta hoy ya contaba con casi dos meses de embarazo. Aun no se lo había dicho al doctor Abarai pero supuse que no habría problema pues la directora unohana si lo sabia y lo aprobó dándome todo su apoyo, que en cierta forma agradecía pues ella se comportaba como si fuera una madre para mi… la madre que nuca tuve. Me prepare mi desayuno que constaba de frutas y unas tostadas con mermelada y un enorme vaso de leche. Me senté a devorarlo cuando me percate de una revista que yacía tirada en el bote de la basura que estaba en la cocina, mi curiosidad pudo mas y fui a cogerlo; era demasiado raro que matsumoto tirara alguna de sus preciadas revistas a la basura, menos aun siendo nueva… cuando la vi. Me quede de piedra. El primer artículo que se veía era de el… me temblaron las manos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer lo que decía a continuación:

"_**Ichigo kurosaki por fin se nos casa, y nada mas y nada menos que con la espectacular modelo saruyaki senna**_." Deje de leer y me centre en donde tenia la fecha marcada con unas enormes letras, por dios era hoy…Ichigo se casaba hoy…

* * *

**hola espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado, disculpen la demora pero tuve unos problemas y pues no pude actualizar antes prometo que no volvera a ocurrir sales. **

**agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios muchas gracias a.**

**ROOW´Z**

**jimenita**

**metzli17**

**Mei fanel**

**BeTtysaku-ruki chan**

**mettis**

**kumiko**

**alessandra08**

**leslie**

**choste iv**

**kia**

**nemijess**

**Gzn**

**ukyo**

**gibyborri**

**pia**

**Etterna Fanel**

**grimartelles**

**lorenis-chan**

**yopo**

**lauris1562**

**Karenangel**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**Muchas gracias por seguir comentando,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo aki les traigo el capitulo 5 de error imperdonable espero que lo disfruten.**

**bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de tite kubo y esta historia tampoco es de mi amiga zerezo-kittzz ella solo me a dado permiso de adaptar su historia a bleach para que todos y todas las ichirukistas la disfruten.**

* * *

Como por inercia tire la revista. Aun no podía asimilar lo que en esta decía. Ichigo se casaría esa misma tarde y ella ni siquiera se daba por enterada, y lo mas seguro es que jamás lo supiera de no haber sido por esa revista.

Un dolor punzante en la cabeza, la obligo a dejar el desayuno que minutos antes quería probar con gran apetito. El hambre desapareció como vino dejándole un gran vació en el estomago. Instantáneamente se toco el vientre y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Acaso todo tenia que ser tan difícil, se preparo para todo menos para verlo casado de un momento a otro.

.

.

Se levanto con la vista nublada a causa de las lagrimas y como pudo se encamino a su recamara. Ya estando ahí, se acostó en su cómoda cama tratando de despejar la mente y así poder descansar pero todo intento fue en vano.

Así pasaron las horas y ella seguía pensando en el hombre que ahora mismo estaría a escaso tiempo de contraer nupcias.

.

¿Que debería hacer ahora?, ella esperaba un hijo suyo aunque este lo haya negado. Por supuesto que ese seria un lazo que los uniría de por vida. Pero al pensar en eso no le hacia bien. Su mente le decía que fuera a aquella boda y la arruinara pero su lado razonable le decía lo contrario, que dejara a ese maldito bastardo por la paz ya que este le dio la espalda a un a sabiendas de su embarazo. Seguía pensando y las horas no se detenían.

Pronto llego la hora pactada por las revistas como la gran boda del año. Rukia que hasta entonces estaba tumbada en su cama sin probar bocado se levanto a ducharse haciendo de lado que en minutos seria la celebración. Decidió hacerle caso a su lado razonable y mantener el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaban… que se case y sea muy feliz. Había dicho abriendo el grifo y sumergiéndose en esa agua tan refrescante que le ayudaría a quitar las malas ideas. Después de 20 minutos salió como nueva. Y eso lo supo por la conocida sensación de hambre que de pronto empezó a sentir.

Ya un poco mas repuesta se encamino a hacerse una deliciosa cena para dos ya que rangiku no tardaría en llegar bastante hambrienta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ichigo, ¿estas seguro de esto?..— formulo Ishida ayudándole con el molesto moño de la corbata.

— Tsk— respondió el pelinaranja como toda respuesta.

Llevaban horas enfrascados en la misma discusión. Ishida le ponía los pros y contras de casarse con una total desconocida, a lo que el pelinaranja alegaba que eso no era importante. Que aun así seria solo una salida a sus problemas y que no necesariamente tenia que haberla tratado, que sobraría tiempo una vez que fueran marido y mujer.

El azabache no entendía la situación para nada. Por algunos meses pensó que el se había enamorado realmente de la chica pelinegra pero que grande sorpresa se llevo el día en que los medios aparecieron en la puerta de su departamento a esas horas de la mañana. A el la chica le había parecido una muy buena persona incluso el noto el amor presente en sus ojos pero vaya a saber dios que pensaba Ichigo en estos momentos.

Sabia que no debería meterse en lo que no le importa pero el quería que al menos su amigo fuera feliz y de sobra sabia que con la mujer que planeaba casarse no lo seria. Decidió hacer algo de lo que tal vez después se arrepentiría pero tenia que intentarlo.

Dejo al ojimiel con sus retoques dando la excusa de que tenía que hacer algo muy importante antes de la fiesta. Bajo la escalera y busco en la agenda del pequeño despacho que tenían en la planta baja del departamento.

Ya estando ahí, busco la dirección de la chica pelinegra y la encontró con éxito. Arranco toda la página y salió disparado del lugar.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba en las calles buscando atento las calles que la hoja indicaban.

No batallo mucho en encontrarlas, era un barrio humilde bastante conocido, recorrió algunas calles más y dio con el número de departamento que marcaba.

Toco repetidas veces pero al parecer no había nadie, aun así siguió tocando. No se iría sin saber algo de ella. Después de insistir algunas veces la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a la persona que estaba buscando. Traía el cabello muy húmedo, supuso que acababa de salir del baño, le sonrió y pidió permiso para entrar.

.

.

La ojivioleta estaba por demás sorprendida… ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? Y ¿Quién le dijo donde vivía? Al parecer la duda fue reflejada en sus orbes violáceos ya que al instante el moreno le aclaro. —discúlpame, robe tu dirección de la agenda del kurosaki porque necesitaba hablar contigo.— termino de hablar dejando perpleja a la chica viendo el papel que este traía en su mano algo maltratado y mal cortado.

— No, no hay problema… soy rukia— hablo la chica tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, cosa que el moreno correspondió al instante. — Ishida Uryu— pronuncio el chico regalándole otra sonrisa.

— Bueno pues, pásate Ishida, estas en tu casa— dijo la muchacha haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar de lleno al pequeño pero acogedor lugar.

El moreno entro y pidió permiso para sentarse cosa que la pelinegra agradeció ya que por estar pensando en lo que este podría venir a decirle se olvido de eso.

— Bueno rukia-chan, seré breve. — hablo el chico mostrándose mas serio de lo que ella imaginaba, realmente no se hacia a la idea del cambio de facciones en la cara de este chico.

— Quiero hablarte de Ichigo— pronuncio suavemente a lo que ella se tenso con solo oír la mención de ese nombre… — veras, no se si lo sabes pero el se casa hoy— siguió diciendo el chico de lentes viendo las diferentes muecas que hacia la pelinegra. —pero el se casa por callar a los medios de los anteriores chismes que circularon— pauso un momento al ver la cara sorprendida que de un momento a otro mostró la muchacha.

— N-no lo sabia— apenas y alcanzo a susurrar la chica. Su mente era un desastre total. Justo cuando olvidaba por un momento al pelinaranja y ahora venia este muchacho a recordárselo. Encima de todo le dice que se casa por obligación, ¿Qué pretendía con esto?, ella ya no quería ilusionarse falsamente con el. Fue demasiado claro al ofrecerle dinero para que desapareciera de su vida. No entendía nada… se agarro la cabeza en un intento desesperado cosa que noto el moreno extrañado por la actitud de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, rukia- chan?— formulo el moreno preocupado al verla al borde de la desesperación. Es ahora que pensaba que fue una mala idea molestar a esa chica. Quizás ella no quería saber más de Ichigo y el venia a recalcarle las acciones de este. Se arrepintió al instante de su visita y trato de remediarlo un poco avisando que se marcharía.

— Creo que no debí venir, lo siento rukia-chan. Me retiro, con tu permiso— hablo el moreno levantándose pero una mano que de pronto hizo presión en su camisa lo detuvo.

— No, espera. Antes quiero que me digas ¿Por qué viniste?— el chico de lentes medito la pregunta por unos segundos, que parecieron eternos al ver de la ojivioleta.

— Yo, quiero que el sea feliz, eso es todo. — pronuncio serio pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada se enfoco en los orbes violáceos de la chica.

—Se que eres su mejor amigo, pero no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en eso…— soltó la pelinegra todavía mirando a los ojos al chico que quedo bastante impresionado por las anteriores palabras de la chica.

— Pensé que tu lo amabas y que no dejarías que el cometiera una locura de la que se arrepentiría de por vida— hablo el moreno de manera muy natural sin perder contacto con su mirada que ahora que notaba era transparente. Toda ella era espontánea, natural y sobretodo transparente.

—Y-yo, bueno… lo amo pero— el moreno noto como la mirada de la pelinegra se oscurecía, de un momento a otro perdió el brillo que la caracterizaba.

— El no me quiere en su vida— finalizo derramando un par de lagrimas para luego de darse cuenta secarlas antes de que el muchacho presente lo notara. Cosa que no paso ya que el estaba observando todas y cada una de las reacciones de ella. Y es ahora que se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Ichigo? .Vino con el propósito de arreglarle la vida a el sin imaginar que precisamente fuera el quien tenia la culpa de su propia situación. Una clara muestra de ello era el ver a esta destrozada muchacha por su culpa. Sin pensarlo mucho se encamino a abrazarla para darle consuelo.

La ojivioleta se recargo en su pecho buscando esa calidez que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Desde que conoció a este muchacho sintió que podía confiar en el y ahora en esta situación tan difícil sin esperarlo vino a querer cambiar su vida… aunque haya sido para el bien de su amigo, no le dio la espalda como el.

Sentía una tranquilidad indescriptible, un cariño sobre protector.

.

.

Mientras tanto el moreno la abrazaba más fuerte para que ella compartiera ese dolor que el sabia que se estaba guardando. Tenia la necesidad de proteger la inocencia y dulzura de esa muchacha… por un momento su manera de actuar le recordó tanto a su gran amor… inoue.

Aunque de sobra sabía que esto era diferente. A inoue la amaba mientras que a rukia era un cariño naciente de hermandad. La dura situación que ella atravesaba hacia crecer en el la necesidad de apoyarla aun en contra de lo que su amigo pensara. No necesariamente el se tenia que enterar, ¿verdad?... aparte que en menos de una hora el se casaba y nunca jamás volvería a ver a esta muchacha. Le dolía por ella porque a lo que pudo comprobar su entrañable amigo no la merecía…

Siguió en su labor ahora acariciando de manera tierna su espalda al sentir como ella temblaba en sus brazos y empezaba a gimotear a causa de las lágrimas que empezaron a desbordar de sus ojos.

.

.

.

— Yo... lo siento tanto rukia-chan— susurro el moreno cerca del oído de ella, y como respuesta se aferro mas a el.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de la persona que atravesó la puerta hasta que ya estuvo dentro contemplando la escena con una furia desbordante.

.

.

— Pero valla, que escena tan conmovedora— formulo el pelinaranja entre dientes.

.

.

Los dos se sorprendieron de sobremanera al escuchar esa voz tan conocida… pero esta se siguió escuchando.

—Esta era la cosa tan importante que tenias que hacer Ishida— reclamo clavando sus orbes mieles en el moreno como cuchillos afilados.

—Ichigo, ¿pero que haces aquí?— formulo el chico de lentes impresionado volteando a ver de reojo a la pelinegra que apenas en un susurro le pudo escuchar un… —Ichigo— para acto seguido caer desmayada.

* * *

**espero que este capitulo duera de su agrado yo se que aun hay muchas dudas pero mas a delante se desenvolverán así que tengan paciensia ademas de que dadas mis clases tendre que publicar los sabados asi que nos vemos asta el próximo sabado cuidense y gracias por comentar.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amantes al ichiruki disculpas por las tardansas pero como dije que actualizar los fines de semana pero al darme cuenta que ya casi estamos a poco de llegar alos 100riviews quise traerles el 6capitulo de esta trajica historia si que los dejo con error imperdonable.**

* * *

Ishida parpadeo un par de veces con la chica desmayada en brazos. No entendía que era lo que hacia el pelinaranja ahí justamente faltando minutos para su boda.

Volvió en si al sentir la mirada asesina que le dirigía su amigo quien sabe porque. No entendía nada. Agarro bien a la muchacha y la recostó en uno de los sillones mas grandes que tenían. Todo esto bajo la mirada acusadora de ichigo quien no perdía detalle de las reacciones de el.

Ichigo estaba furioso. Decidió seguir a Ishida al hacérsele demasiado sospechoso que después de hacerle tantas preguntas sobre su decisión de casarse le haya dado por salir de la casa. Ese no fue el punto de detonación si no que el estuvo atento de sus movimientos y también lo descubrió hurgando en su despacho. Sin perder tiempo salió a poca velocidad de ahí sin ser demasiado obvio aunque Ishida era un despistado de primera bien podía ir en el carril de un lado y el ni siquiera lo notaria.

.

.Grande sorpresa la que se llevo al verlo ingresar justamente a esa parte de la ciudad. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al verlo bajar del auto y tocar cierto departamento que el había visitado solo en una ocasión desde que conoció a la pelinegra. ¿Pero que demonios hacia Ishida ahí y con ella?. Espero unos minutos escondido detrás de una pared donde no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían. Maldecía al moreno ya que el era tremendamente escandaloso y ahora que ocupaba que gritara parecía hablar a voces. A los pocos minutos de platica observo como estos entraron y su furia no se hizo esperar, ¿porque a Ishida lo dejaba pasar como si nada y a el no? recordaba perfectamente la única vez que la había traído a su casa que ni siquiera le ofreció entrar. Entonces porque a el si. Instintivamente apretó los puños en un intento desesperado por apaciguar lo ofendido que se sentía… ¿acaso ellos ya se frecuentaban y el nunca lo supo? Sin pensarlo avanzo a grandes zancadas encontrándose con la escena que rebalso el vaso. Ella siendo abrazada por Ishida como si dependiera de el… lo peor del caso es que ambos seguían enfrascados en su estúpido abrazo que ni siquiera notaron su presencia hasta que soltó unas palabras atropelladas sin pensar. A los segundos noto como se desplomaba la muchacha aun en los brazos del moreno y este la sostenía como si fuera una joya muy valiosa. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar al ver tal actuación. Maldito Ishida y maldita rukia.

.

.

Cuando se disponía a salir de ahí a toda prisa el pelinegro lo detuvo del cuello del traje.

— Tan rápido te vas ichigo — soltó con furia contenida Ishida al verlo querer largarse sin decir nada. Por mas vueltas que le dio al asunto no entendía de que iban las cosas hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo… todo era tan claro, que no tenia caso engañarse solo. A ichigo le importaba mucho mas de lo que aparentaba esa chica… pero entonces porque se casaba o es que acaso dejo plantada a la novia.

— No tengo tiempo para escuchar estupideces Ishida, se me hace tarde para llegar a la iglesia— hablo el pelinaranja sarcástico zafándose del agarre que Uryu aun mantenía en el elegante esmoquin.

.

— Claro pero si que lo tuviste para seguirme no— formulo el chico de lentes aun bastante cabreado mirando de reojo a la muchacha desmayada en el sofá.

— Tsk, idiota. No lo hagas mas difícil, me voy— agrego el ojimiel dirigiéndole una ultima mirada avanzando a la salida.

— Te equivocas estúpido, tu eres el que hace las cosas difíciles— el pelinaranja comprendió que no podría librarse de el hasta que escuchara la sarta de estupideces que este quería decirle. Esperaría la oportunidad para librarse de el y poder cumplir con su compromiso. Observo a la chica por pocos segundos notando así que ella estaba mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba la ultima vez, no pudo evitar pensar en la única vez que la pudo tener entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta saciarse de ella. ¿Por qué tenia que arruinar todo con la estupidez de la mañana siguiente? El creía que ella era diferente a las otras mujeres con las que había estado pero resulto ser la peor. Todavía se recriminaba por haber salido como idiota siguiendo a Ishida, ya que lo hizo porque muy en el fondo sabio que Uryu actuaría buscándole una posible solución a la decisión que a estas alturas ya estaba tomada. Ese moreno tan idiota no entendía que el ya no tenia ninguna salvación y como cosa de nada viene y la busca precisamente a ella. Es que no tuvo suficiente con lo que paso semanas atrás. Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que aun no despegaba sus ojos de la muchacha inconsciente y el idiota de Ishida aun lo miraba acusadoramente.

.

.

— ¿Por qué ichigo?— pronuncio el moreno después de presenciar como su amigo miraba profundamente a la pelinegra y esta aun no despertaba. Y en el fondo esperaba que no lo hiciera.

.

— tsk, no tengo porque responderte nada Ishida— hablo avanzando un poco mas hacia su objetivo. — en todo caso preocúpate por tu vida que estas en lo mismo que yo— termino de decir saliendo por fin de ese departamento.

— No iré a tu boda— replico el moreno desilusionado ocultando su gesto nada alentador.

— No esperaba que lo hicieras— respondió caminando muy quitado de la pena hacia su auto, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que por ir distraído choco contra una castaña que lo golpeo en un costado. Genial lo que le faltaba.

.

. —Auch. Lo siento mucho— hablo la castaña todavía desconcertada limpiándose su uniforme ya que ella si había caído al suelo.

Sasuke no le dio importancia a las excusas patéticas de la mujer y se monto en su auto saliendo a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

— rukia-chan despierta por favor— hablo suave el moreno moviéndola un poco para que la chica reaccionara. Justo en ese momento entro una castaña desconocida para Ishida por lo que se levanto de golpe al sentir que la chica se aproximaba muy rápido a donde seguía la pelinegra sin reaccionar aun...

— rukia, pero ¿Qué paso aquí?— formuló la ojiazul corriendo de inmediato a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios sacando alcohol y un poco de algodón en el proceso..

.

— Se desmayo— hablo lo obvio el chico de lentes ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la castaña. A lo que solo alzo los hombros en una actitud despreocupada.

.

— Eso me queda claro, lo que quiero saber es porque— hablo la muchacha poniéndole el algodón bañado de alcohol a la pelinegra para que lo respirara. A los segundos rukia despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, volteo a todas partes buscando algo o mas bien dicho a alguien de cabello anaranjado por la sala pero no encontró mas que la prueba viviente de que no había sido un sueño y confirmándole que el pelinaranja si estuvo ahí...era Ishida que ahora la observaba con una sonrisa sincera marcada en el rostro. Se sintió mas desdichada si es que eso era posible. El se había ido y ni siquiera supo a que había venido.

.

. — ¿Dónde? Formulo la pelinegra con un nudo en la garganta. A los pocos segundos se recompuso aclarándose la voz para continuar — ¿Dónde esta ichigo ishida? Pregunto al pelinegro observándolo fijamente notando como este negaba y agachaba la cabeza. En ese momento lo comprendió. ichigo vino a su casa buscando a ishida no a ella. Y al parecer ellos habían tenido sus diferencias por la expresión que denotaba el muchacho. Se resigno y decidió no preguntar mas sobre el asunto, haciendo de cuenta como que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido pero en un momento recordó algo que la hizo sobresaltarse… la boda.

.

. —El se va a casar… cierto— apenas y logro completar la chica derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Rangiku que hasta el momento se mantuvo al margen de la situación para enterarse que era lo que sucedía agacho la cabeza al sentirse culpable de que ella se hubiera enterado, de seguro había sido la revista que tiro en el bote de basura.

.

. —Lo siento tanto rukia-chan— hablo el rubio acercándose de nuevo a ella para cobijarla en un cariñoso abrazo.

— kia, no te pongas así… en tu estado no es recomendable— intervino matsumoto recordándole su embarazo para que saliera a relucir la mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen con solo acordarse de su bebe.

.

. — ¿Tu estado?— soltó el moreno con duda, Mirando directo a esos violáceos hipnotizantes.

— Perdón ishida no te lo había dicho pero, estoy esperando un hijo— hablo ya más recompuesta la muchacha ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

Ishida seguía procesando las palabras de la chica lentamente. Ella había dicho que esperaba un hijo… escucho bien, volteo a mirar de nuevo a la chica en busca de alguna reacción diferente que indicara que el lo había imaginado todo pero no encontró nada salvó a una castaña sobando cariñosamente el vientre de la pelinegra. Entonces menos entendió… ¿acaso ichigo ignoraba que seria padre? Porque debía ser de el, verdad...

.

No se quiso quedar con la duda y las palabras salieron sin permiso de sus labios. — Es de ichigo verdad— soltó mirando a ambas chicas.

.

.

Ambas chicas se miraron incrédulas después de escuchar el tono de duda empleado por el muchacho de lentes… es que tenia cara de puta para que dudara de ella. Ishida al ver esto es que comprendió que la había jodido, era obvio que si era de el...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una de las más elegantes iglesias daba lugar la boda del año. Muchísima gente esperaba ansiosa la unión de ambas estrellas…

Isshin y Masaki eran victimas de miradas de reproche por parte de la novia y de los padres de esta. Había pasado casi una hora desde que debería haber empezado la boda y el novio ni sus luces. Kaien que hasta el momento permanecía paciente ya estaba al punto del colapso con el celular en la mano marcando repetidas veces al mismo numero pero del otro lado no había respuesta… su móvil estaba apagado. Maldijo interiormente a su estúpido hermano por hacer tal escándalo, estaba seguro que serian la comidilla de los reporteros y saldría la noticia por la mañana de encabezado pero eso no era lo preocupante, pues tampoco ishida estaba… seria cierto el rumor ese de que eran gays y habrían huido juntos… sinceramente ya lo estaba dudando. Lo peor de todo era la familia de la chica que ya casi se les lanzaban encima para sacarles información de porque el novio no se había presentado. Su madre trataba de tranquilizarlos pero el sabia que todo era inútil ellos no se quedarían conformes hasta que vieran a cierto pelinaranja imbécil entrar por esa puerta. Como reacción dirigió sus ojos a la entrada y sorpresa que se llevo al ver caminado como si nada al causante de todo ese revuelo.

.

.

—Que empiece la ceremonia— hablo ichigo en voz bastante audible para todos incluido el sacerdote que al instante tomo su lugar correspondiente...

.

La boda se llevo a cabo sin ningún contratiempo mas… a la hora de la decisión final el azabache dudo por unos segundos poniendo de nervios a todos los presentes. Pero al final dio el _si_ tan esperado...

.

Después de eso se dirigieron a la fiesta en uno de los salones más importantes de la ciudad. Cabe decir que ichigo se emborracho hasta por los codos sin prestar en ningún momento atención a su "_esposa_" que no dejaba de atosigarlo diciéndole que se midiera..

.

Tampoco fue sorpresa que no hubiera noche de bodas pues este no pensaba ponerle un dedo encima a la mujer aunque se lo suplicara, es mas… mejor pediría otra habitación en el hotel que se hospedarían hasta la mañana para luego emprender el largo viaje que planeo ella sin su consentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

. Rukia se entero de la fatal noticia en la mañana. Como no hacerlo si era lo único de lo que hablaban las enfermeras en el hospital. Se paso todo el día cabizbaja. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por renji que aunque no lo diera a conocer se sentía bastante preocupado al verla en ese estado de depresión.

Casi a la hora del almuerzo se le ocurrió una idea para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

— Rukia— hablo el doctor Abarai ganándose toda la atención de la muchacha, cosa que lo hizo sonreír pues aunque estuviera tan triste no dejaba de sonrojarse con solo pronunciar su nombre.—si— respondió la pelinegra atropelladamente al sentirse demasiado observada por ese hombre tan apuesto. — bueno, quería invitarte a almorzar y no acepto una negativa como respuesta— hablo el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado coquetamente. Cosa que hizo sonrojarse más a la muchacha...

.

— B-bueno esta bien— acepto y camino junto a el hacia la salida.

Después de pasar casi dos horas conversando con el pelirrojo rukia se pudo olvidar aunque fuera un poco del pelinaranja. Su mente le decía que tenia que borrar a ese hombre de sus recuerdos pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella sabia que ya nada tenia caso pues el se caso y empezaría una nueva vida junto a otra persona mientras que ella tenia que seguir adelante para poder ofrecerle una buena vida a su pequeño, que era lo único que la hacia querer seguir.

Después de comer volvieron al hospital pues el pelirrojo tenia una cirugía pendiente y aprovecho para invitar a la chica a observar el procedimiento. La pelinegra estaba realmente feliz por poder observar operaciones tan avanzadas a tan poco tiempo que llevaba ahí. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta que vio el éxito rotundo de esta y a los minutos observo salir a su instructor pelirrojo con una mueca de satisfacción. Otro gesto que le recordaba a _el_.

.

. Sin pensarlo mucho se encamino lo más rápido que pudo a su casillero para sacar sus cosas y marcharse a descansar. Al poco tiempo se veía a una pelinegra caminando distraídamente por las calles pobladas ya que apenas eran las ocho de la noche y aun seguían abiertos muchos locales por todos lados. Dejo de pensar al ver en un enorme local televisores encendidas mostrando los detalles de la boda del año como la gente empezó a apodarla desde antes que se realizara. Dejo de mirar eso que le causaba tanto daño y avanzo más rápido si es que eso se podía sin prestar atención a quienes se le atravesaban.

.

.

. Kaien salía de un restaurante donde instantes antes tuvo lugar una reunión con algunas personas que necesitaba para su próximo proyecto. Se encamino a buscar su auto para marcharse del lugar y pudo notar que las calles estaban especialmente pobladas a esas horas. No le dio importancia y siguió caminando. A los tres pasos que dio sintió un golpe fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo de no ser por sus buenos reflejos. Volteo encontrándose con una cabellera ¿negra? Se le hizo extraño y la agarro fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que la chica cayera.

La pelinegra al sentir el fuerte impacto cerro los ojos esperando la caída pero esta nunca llego.

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura y de golpe abrió los ojos impresionada encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azul grisáceo que la observaban con gracia y curiosidad….

.

.

.

.

**jajjajaja pobre sena sequedo con las ganas de tener ami querido ichigo jajaja pero de aki en adelante la historia tomara un nuevo rumbo que espero que les guste ya saben que esta historia no seria nada sin sus comentarios y recuerden que viva el ichiruki y mil gracias por comentar.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aki de nuevo recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece es de zerezo-kittzz y cuento con su aprobación para adaptar esta historia, también recordando que bleach es de tite kubo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Dis-disculpe— hablo la pelinegra bastante sorprendida al ver los rasgos del hombre que amablemente la sostuvo y la salvo de una caída inminente.

Era muy parecido a _el._ A tal grado que si no le hubiera notado el color del cabello y el color de ojos hubiera jurado que era el hermano gemelo de ichigo, desecho esa idea al solo pensarla ya que ella nunca supo nada de la familia de el. Por lo tanto era de locos suponer cosas con respecto a su vida.

Se alejo del muchacho solo lo suficiente para que este sonriera aun mas, parecía que le causaba gracia la situación tan vergonzosa que ella atravesaba. — no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente— menciono Kaien aun con su sonrisita picara marcada. Cosa que rukia noto y enrojeció a mas no poder, y como ya no sabia como salir de ese momento tan bochornoso opto por lo mas fácil… huir.

.

.

.El kurosaki apenas y noto la pequeña pelinegra que se escabullía entre las pobladas calles, pensó que esa mujer era muy extraña y exótica, una rara mezcla excitante... Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió su trayecto al estacionamiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia llego como bala a su departamento. Se encontraba sola pues la castaña tenía turno de noche y rara vez coincidían en casa. Se puso a meditar sobre lo patética que se ha de ver visto huyendo de aquel extraño. Bufo por lo bajo y se dispuso a recalentar la cena que matsumoto había dejado preparada para ella. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. —Sabes, creo que tus intentos por mantener solo al Kurosaki han terminado— hablo un peliazul bastante divertido con la situación que atravesaba la mujer a su lado, si algo le gustaba era cabrearla para después aprovechar la situación.

—Cállate, ya luego me ocupare de ella— respondió una peli verde por demás molesta al haber presenciado como su amor se casaba y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se había encargado de espantarle a toda mujer que se le interpusiera en el camino, primero las estudiaba y luego les echaba a perder las esperanzas con el. La última había sido la más difícil, una pelinegra patética que trabajaba de mesera en un bar. Ichigo la conoció y de la nada empezó a hacer amistad con ella. Cosa que para nada le agrado y tuvo que meter sus influencias para que el pelinaranja la dejara por la paz. Fue muy divertido llamar a los medios informándole de la nueva conquista de, el kurosaki así como de su ubicación pues nadie sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba este después de llegar de España. Y ella anónimamente junto a varios pero el rumor se expandió entre ellos y se termino llenando la calle de medios en busca de noticias. Lo que ellos hubieran deducido era su problema, pues lo que se publico no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente pero no podía salir a la luz aun. Todavía no era tiempo.

.

—Y porque me callas lechuga, sabes que es verdad lo que te digo. Tu querido ichigo- kun se caso y se fue— pico el peliazul por demás interesado en las reacciones que esta presentara.

.

—No me interesa lo que digas grimmjow, yo se que ichigo regresara a mi— hablo la peli verde triunfal por la declaración que acababa de hacer…

—Jajajajaja. Pues lo dudo después de encontrarnos en la cama de su departamento bastante entretenidos— se mofo el peliazul riendo a carcajada limpia. Cosa que no lo gusto a la ojigris y se fue directo a propinarle un golpe para que parara de burlarse. Eso ella lo sabía de sobra, ¿Cómo olvidar el día que perdió al kurosaki por tremenda estupidez? Sus recuerdos la llevaron años atrás. Desde que conoció a ichigo en la preparatoria a la corta edad de 17 años. El era el chico más popular y ella también. La relación se dio y todos envidiaban a la pareja más recocida del plantel, pero ella quería más. A los dos años de noviazgo cuando apenas tenían 19 años nelliel le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, esta por demás decir que este brinco de la alegría y la mimaba en todo, inclusive la llevo a vivir a un departamento muy elegante que había comprado para ellos y su pequeño hijo. Pero la realidad era otra pues ella no estaba embarazada solo quería amarrarlo a ella y poder casarse y casi lo conseguía si sus hormonas no hubieran estado tan alborotadas y no se hubiera enredado con el mejor amigo de este… grimmjow. Lo peor es que lo hizo en la misma cama donde ichigo le hacia el amor todas las noches, eso fue un golpe para su orgullo. Después de darle la paliza de su vida a grimmjow a ella la echo de ahí sin contemplaciones. Nelliel se fue pensando que a los días el se calmaría y podrían hablar pues solo faltaban escasos días para la boda pero no fue así. Ichigo nunca mas la recibió y al contrario se entrego mas al mundo de la actuación yéndose a trabajar con su hermano lejos de Japón. Ella le había seguido la pista todos estos años y no perdía oportunidad para alejar de el a todas las mujeres en que este se pudiera interesar. Y lo había logrado de no ser por el matrimonio tan apresurado al que lo sometieron ya que no le dio tiempo de buscar una posible solución pero ahora ya tenía una idea en mente. Se desharía del estorbo y de una vez se presentaría ante el. Pensaba que ahora si podrían casarse y ella tener todo lo que ambiciara.

.

.

Grimmjow solo la observaba como de pronto se había instalado en sus recuerdos. El sabia que era lo que ella pensaba y no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. El amaba a esa mujer aunque pocas veces o mejor dicho nunca lo demostrara. Desde que era la casi mujer del kurosaki buscaba una oportunidad de estar con ella y la encontró. Ese día sabía que ichigo llegaría de su viaje de trabajo. Solo había ido a filmar unas escenas y tardaría dos días, así que aprovecho para seducir a neli y meterse en la cama con ella. La peli verde no le dijo que no y después de la pelea que tuvieron se fue a vivir con el al no tener lugar para vivir. Y hasta la fecha seguían compartiendo cama pero ella seguía aferrada a estar buscándolo y estar al pendiente de la vida de el. Le molestaba pero su orgullo estaba primero y en sus planes no estaba el confesarle su amor a nelliel ya que de seguro ella se mofaría de lo lindo de el...

.

.

.

.

.

.

. —Te conozco nel, dime… ¿Qué piensas hacer?— hablo el peliazul al observar la mueca de maldad que de repente dibujo la pelirroja. Sabía que no planeaba nada bueno.

.

Por el momento nada, esperare algún tiempo para que no se vea tan obvio— formulo la ojigris aun con la sonrisa maliciosa marcada. Al ojiazul no le gustaron esas palabras, no quería que ella cometiera más locuras para entrar a la vida del pelinaranja. Decidió vigilarla de cerca para estar al tanto de sus acciones…

.

.

.

.

Para rukia los meses que siguieron fueron los mejores de su vida. Se había olvidado del kurosaki aunque por las noches se instalara su recuerdo en su pensamiento, pero ya no dejaba que ese hecho la hiciera sentir mal. El se había casado y según lo que le dijo ishida aun vivía en otro país. Nunca quiso saber más y el moreno tampoco le hablo de eso. El se había apegado mucho a la chica durante los siguientes meses. Tampoco le había dicho nada de eso al kurosaki aunque constantemente se hablaban y se ponían al tanto de sus vidas. Descubrió que rukia tenía conexión con su inoue-chan ya que su ex novia se instalo a trabajar en el mismo hospital que ella. Se le hizo extraño pero eso seria mejor para el. Después del inminente escándalo que se formo al haber dejado plantada a la mujer con la que se pensaba casar. Nadie lo podía creer. Ni el mismo ichigo tuvo el valor para hacer a un lado los rumores y continuar con su vida como tal.

Uryu estaba feliz de tener una nueva oportunidad con el amor de su vida. Pero mientras tanto apoyaba rukia en todo cuanto podía. Desde sacarla a pasear hasta llevarla al centro comercial a comprar cosas para su bebe.

Cada día la miraba más gorda pero no se lo decía porque de seguro no le iría muy bien. De sobra conocía el temperamento que la chica se cargaba, ya que el se hacia cargo de cumplirle todos sus antojos y caprichos. Se sentía responsable por ichigo.

Justamente iría a verlo en esos días. No creía que se necesitara mucho aun pues a la pelinegra le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz. Así que no veía algún inconveniente después de todo seria un viaje de entrada por salida. En menos de tres días estaría de vuelta.

.

.

Y se lo hizo saber a la muchacha claro que omitiendo el hecho de que visitaría a su amigo después de haberse reconciliado por completo con el. Ella no tenía porque enterarse de nada.

La pelinegra le deseo suerte en su viaje de _trabajo_ y le dijo que no se preocupara. Al fin de cuentas estaría metida en su casa pues ya le habían incapacitado para seguir yendo al hospital a trabajar. El pelinegro le prometió traerle un regalito para su sobrino cosa que la chica agradeció con una enorme sonrisa. Ishida se fue de viaje y la ojivioleta se dedico a seguir con su rutina. Se encargaría de darle unos cuantos detallitos a su recamara, ya que ahí armaría la cuna del bebe, no quería dejarlo lejos de ella por nada...

.

Ese día en particular no paso nada fuera de lo común, matsumoto llego por la mañana y se acostó a dormir después de un ostentoso desayuno. Todo el día la pelinegra se la paso aburrida viendo la tv. Por la tarde matsumoto se levanto a hacer sus cosas y ya entrada la noche se fue al hospital a hacer su respectiva guardia. Rukia no tenia nada de sueño así que aprovecho para terminar de armar los detalles faltantes, se puso a arreglar la cuna y los muebles de su pequeño. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que ya era pasada la media noche, pero el cansancio ya se sentía.

Dejo de lado los detalles y se metió a darse una relajante ducha para acostarse a dormir. Se tardo alrededor de 20 minutos en la tina y cuando ya estaba complacida se levanto con pereza a ponerse su pijama para dormirse de una vez. No tardo demasiado en sentir un fuerte dolor que la hizo doblarse. No entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso se le había adelantado el parto? Trato de relajarse diciéndose a ella misma que eso era imposible apenas contando con escasos siete meses. Pero no pudo seguir pensando al sentir un líquido correr por sus piernas.

Dios, había roto fuente….

.

.

.

kaien se paseaba por la ciudad bastante enfadado. Había terminado ya tarde de filmar pues los actores eran unos ineptos. No hacían bien los papeles y el se estresaba doblemente con el comportamiento que adoptaban. Al salir se dispuso a buscar compañía femenina más exactamente para descargar toda la frustración que sentía. Siguió su recorrido y de pronto recordó que una hermosa rubia hacia días le había dejado su número por si algún día se le ofrecía salir con ella. Busco en su agenda y dio gracias al ver el numero en la pantalla.

Marco y espero a que esta respondiera. A los tres timbres una voz sensual y femenina le devolvió la llamada.

.

—Sabia que me llamarías— hablo la mujer en tono coqueto

— Bueno es un poco tarde pero me preguntaba si— fue interrumpido al escuchar a la mujer hablar— en donde nos vemos—. Al escuchar esto kaien sonrió pues sabia que pronto la tendría entré sus brazos gimiendo para el..

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué dices rukia?— formulo la castaña impresionada. Rukia le acababa de decir que se le había roto la fuente, no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso el bebe venia mal que se había adelantado el parto? Descarto eso. En todos los exámenes ella había salido bien aunque no quisiera ecografías para saber el sexo de su hijo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y ahora se preguntaba que clase de sorpresa le tenia preparada la vida a su amiga.

_Escucha rangiku. No tengo tiempo para Aaaah— grito la pelinegra al sentir una nueva contracción. Estas se hacían mas frecuentes conforme pasaban los minutos y ni que decir del agua que derramaba su fuente.

Rangiku al escuchar ese grito se puso bastante nerviosa, pues de antemano sabia que los dolores no tenían que ser tan frecuentes tan pronto. Decidió calmarse para no transmitirle esa angustia a ella.

_Escúchame kia, mandare una ambulancia por ti— Hablo la ojiazul pero fue interrumpida por otro grito de la pelinegra. —aaaah no ran-chan, yo llegare en taxi. Sabes que Aaaah— paro para respirar ya que los dolores la agotaban. Se calmo un poco y siguió hablando mientras tomaba la maleta de ella y el bebe en manos dispuesta a salir. — La ambulancia se tarda demasiado, llegare en unos minutos de acuerdo— afirmo la ojivioleta dejando el teléfono en su lugar sin esperar contestación. Tenia que avanzar antes de que otra contracción la tomara por sorpresa. Siguió su camino por la avenida principal un poco avergonzada ya que el líquido lo seguía derramando. Dejo eso de lado para concentrarse en buscar la parada de taxis. Justo iba a cruzar la calle cuando…. —Aaaah— grito ante la nueva contracción que la hizo doblarse del dolor a media carretera. Espero unos minutos a recuperarse y poder avanzar más cuando unas luces la sorprendieron.

.

.

.

Kaien buscaba los nombres de las calles para llegar a tiempo por la chica. Según tenia entendido casi daba con la dirección que ella le dio. Pero justo cuando pensaba avanzar mas noto un bulto en media calle, la aluzo y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera negra. No se dejo impresionar y bajo a ver que le sucedía para que estuviera ahí.

.

.

.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Hablo el pelinegro posicionándose a su lado. Cosa que la chica ni noto por estar concentrada pensando en que las contracciones estaban cada vez más rápidas. A este paso tendría a su hijo ahí mismo y ni luces de un maldito taxi. Que experiencia más amarga la que le toco vivir. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo a verle encontrándose con el muchacho que la sostuvo hace meses. La suerte no podía ser mejor…

Kaien noto la mirada de ella y la observo mas detenidamente. Lo que vio lo dejo atontado acaso ella estaba ¿embarazada? Sintió pena por ella al verla en esa situación, ya que a simple vista se notaba que buscaba algún taxi para ir al hospital y por lo visto a el le tocaría llevarla a dicho lugar. —Ven— le hablo el kurosaki mayor tomando su mano delicadamente para ayudarla a levantarse. Rukia le miro y quiso hacerlo pero una contracción mas fuerte se lo impidió —aaaah— grito más fuerte la pelinegra, cosa que hizo a kaien temblar en su sitio. Jamás había presenciado algo así y tal parece que tendría que ayudarla a llegar al hospital cuanto antes. Los nervios aumentaron cuando al cabo de dos minutos la muchacha empezó a gritar de nuevo. Maldición que haría en esa situación. Su mente empezó a reaccionar de inmediato, no la podía dejar ahí pues tendría a su hijo en la calle, así que sin esperar la tomo en brazos cargándola hasta su auto, la acomodo en el asiento de atrás para que tuviera más comodidad.

.

Sin pensarlo mucho hecho a andar el auto a gran velocidad. La chica no paraba de quejarse y gritar y eso era algo que lo ponía más nervioso y sin querer aceleraba más. Tenia que apurarse pues el hospital quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelinegra le grito muy fuerte…—ya no hay tiempo, detente— cosa que el kurosaki hizo de sopetón causando que la chica gritara mas fuerte. Se estaciono en una calle nada concurrida y se bajo apresurado a ver que le pasaba a la chica para que le hubiera dicho aquello.

.

.

Rukia cada vez sentía a su bebe mas próximo, durante el recorrido se dio cuenta que las contracciones ya era de cada minuto así que como doctora que seria eso le anunciaba que ya no había tiempo para llegar. Le grito al hombre que se detuviera y rogó internamente a dios que todo saliera bien.

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque me dices que pare?— formulo el azabache desesperado al oírla gritar mas fuerte.

—Es-Aaaah, escucha no hay tiempo… ayúdame— imploro la chica retorciéndose del dolor. Kaien no sabia a que se refería ella si no hasta que la misma hablo, —solo recíbelo si— termino de hablar poniendo una cara de suplica y preocupación.

—Pe-pero como o mejor dicho con que— hablo de nuevo el kurosaki impresionado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Aaaah, primero quítame la ropa interior que ya viene— grito la muchacha desesperada sintiendo la cabeza de su hijo próxima. El pelinegro trago grueso, pues justamente eso era lo que quería hacer momentos atrás con una mujer pero no en esas condiciones. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y lentamente se dispuso a hacer lo que la chica le decía. Como imaginar que terminaría haciéndola de doctor. La sola idea lo hizo estremecerse, no es que el temiera a algo así pero... —aaaah grito la pequeña kuchiki, sostenlo ya viene— kaien la miro por unos segundos en shock, sabia lo que seguía y para nada le gusto la idea. ¿Con que lo iba a sostener? , y si se le caía entre las manos, negó y empezó a sudar a horrores casi podía notar la pequeña cabeza del bebe saliendo de ahí…

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo busco desesperado algo con que cobijarlo pues hacia frió pero nada, se resigno y en un segundo tenia la camisa fuera. La puso a un lado y espero paciente la expulsión del bebe. Cosa que sucedió en unos segundos mas, para cuando se dio cuenta tenia entre las manos un pequeño bulto de cabellos naranjas, no pudo contemplarlo mucho pues al instante noto que seguía unido a su madre por el cordón umbilical tenia que cortarlo pero ¿con que?.

Rukia entonces noto que su bebe estaba fuera, pero el dolor aun persistía. Noto al muchacho observar con cautela el cordón umbilical así que jalo la maleta que había caída sacando unas pequeñas tijeras quirúrgicas entregándosela en las manos para que cortara. Ni siquiera un minuto disfruto ya que de nuevo sintió un fuerte dolor y no sabia el porque. Las ganas de expulsar aumentaron y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que no era solo un bebe si no dos.

Kaien cortó el cordón envolviendo al niño porque hasta ahora lo notaba en su camisa. Lo cobijo bien y seguía viéndolo con curiosidad cuando un grito lo saco de su ensoñación, era la chica que gritaba de nuevo pero ¿ahora que le pasaba? No pudo seguir pensando pues de inmediato dirigió su vista a ella y noto otra pequeña cabecita saliendo de la vagina de la mujer…— pero que demonios— hablo kaien abriendo la otra puerta de el asiento de copiloto y depositando al bebe en el mismo asiento. Corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba la mujer tomando al bebe de nuevo para recibirlo, la cosa es que no sabia con que lo iba a cobijar, ni modo que se quitara también los pantalones. Su vista giro a la maleta que anteriormente había dejado la chica abierta y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una prenda lo bastante grande para cobijarlo. Sin pensárselo mucho la tomo y envolvió el otro pequeño bulto. De igual manera corto el cordón y sostuvo fuerte al bebe viendo en dirección a la mujer en espera de una nueva sorpresita, observo con cuidado su vagina y suspiro al darse cuenta que ya nada saldría de ahí. Sonrió pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a la chica exhausta desmayarse…

.

.

. —Por dios y ahora… ¿Qué hago?— hablo fuerte el moreno al escuchar a los bebes llorar al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ahora si los pequeños han aparecido que manera de llegar al mundo no creen , pero por fortuna kaien apareció en escena jajaj pobre sus planes se estropearon.**

**pido disculpas de ante mano por el pequeño error que tuve en el capitulo anterior disculpen, ademas de que estavez tarde mucho en publicar pero espero que este capitulo recompense un poco prometo actualizar mas rápido.**

**agradesco a todas las personas que siguen esta historia muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

** att:Naoko tendo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola aki de nuevo con el esperado capitulo así que solo les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación y que bleach no me pertenece.**

**luces, cámara acion.**

* * *

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

El azabache miro en todas direcciones preocupado. Por un lado sabia que esos bebes necesitaban de su madre para que ella los cobije y les diera de comer, pero el NO era su madre, por lo tanto no podía hacer tales funciones.

Se acerco al asiento donde minutos antes había depositado al primer bebe y lo tomo en brazos con mucho cuidado de no tumbarlo. Los observo a ambos y a su madre consecutivamente. Los rasgos no eran muy parecidos pero estaba oscuro así que no podía descartar que bajo la luz hubiera algo que delatara que se parecían a ella..

.

Los bebes continuaron llorando y Kaien con ellos en brazos volteando a todos lados desesperado, los acunaba y arrullaba en espera de que estos se calmaran pero no parecían querer hacerle las cosas fáciles, suspiro derrotado y como pudo saco su móvil ya que sabia que ellos necesitaban atención al igual que la mujer que yacía aun desmayada en el asiento de atrás de su auto.

Marco el numero de emergencias pero el llanto de los pequeños no lo dejaba escuchar bien si ya le habían respondido del otro lado. Espero unos instantes mas rogando porque estos se cansaran de llorar y se callaran pero al parecer pedía demasiado. Pronto una voz femenina se dejo escuchar.

.

—Si, habla al 911 dígame por favor cual es su emergencia— pronuncio la mujer esperando una rápida contestación pero solo escuchaba el llanto de bebe. Eso se le hizo por demás extraño y de inmediato se puso alerta a la espera de escuchar a la persona que había solicitado los servicios..

.

—Buenas noches— menciono demasiado alto para su gusto el moreno tratando de alzar la voz para ser escuchado. —necesito una ambulancia de inmediato— siguió mientras la mujer trataba de adivinar las palabras correctas, escucho solo lo ultimo claramente así que sin preguntar demasiado pacientemente le pregunto la localización… cosa que Kaien ignoraba al no conocer bien las calles de la ciudad.

.

—Mire, no se las calles pero estoy cerca de una avenida en un callejón, creo que es la avenida principal— grito y ahora si que escucho la mujer y busco en la computadora la localización del móvil que hacia la señal de llamada, de inmediato lo localizo en el mapa.

.

_Muy bien, ya lo encontré, ahora dígame ¿Cuál es el problema?— Kaien por un momento pensó en dejar tirado el móvil y salir corriendo de ese lugar, se encontraba claramente frustrado por todo lo que le había pasado y ahora en lugar de ayudarlo lo sometían a un interrogatorio. Espero unos segundos tratando de calmarse y hacer como que no escuchaba el llanto de ambos bebes en sus oídos para poder responder algo coherente. Juraba que si salía ileso de todo esto tendría unas largas sesiones con un psicólogo ya que esta noche le parecía una pesadilla.

.

— Bien, me encontré a una mujer en la calle y como buena persona que soy pues la recogí— frunció el seño al recordar a la chica tirada en media calle, jodida suerte que se cargaba al encontrarla precisamente el. — hizo bien — le respondió la mujer atenta tratando de escuchar solo la voz del hombre, ya se imaginaba de que iba el asunto aun así ella tenia que dar su reporte.

.

_Bueno la cosa es que ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, la subí al auto para llevarla al hospital pero a medio camino ella me dice que me detenga y que no hay tiempo. — y dio a luz en su auto, o me equivoco— le completo la mujer al ver lo difícil que era para el seguir gritando de esa manera.

.

— Bueno no fue así precisamente, me dijo que le ayudara y pues no me quedo de otra y ahora estoy todo embarrado de cosas asquerosas y cargando en mis brazos a dos bebes, porque déjeme decirle que no contenta con hacerme esto encima tiene a dos niños— pauso un momento en busca de aire para seguir con su discurso, tenia que desahogarse y quien mejor que una desconocida para hacerlo.

La mujer empezó a notar como el chico cambiaba rápidamente de humor y de un momento a otro empezó a hablar con histeria. Lo entendía ya que sabia perfecto lo que sucede con los casos de esta magnitud, busco las palabras apropiadas para hacerlo sentir mejor en lo que llegaba la ambulancia a socorrerlo. Pero Kaien fue más rápido y se le adelanto.

.

—¿Esta escuchando?, son los llantos de los niños, kamisama no dejan de llorar y la mujer esta desmayada y por si fuera poco no se que hacer— siguió diciendo acunando inútilmente a los pequeños que seguían llorando sin parar, volteo al asiento de atrás en busca de apoyo. La mujer llevaba varios minutos inconsciente, ¿acaso estaría muerta? Negó frenéticamente, ella solo estaba desmayada o eso era lo que el quería creer. Bastante tenia con los dos líos de sus brazos para encima tener un cadáver en el asiento de su auto.

.

—Mire señor— pauso unos segundos al recordar que no sabia ni siquiera el nombre del sujeto con quien trataba. —Kurosaki, Kaien kurosaki— hablo el moreno leyéndole el pensamiento.

.

—Muy bien señor Kurosaki, por favor cálmese y por favor revise los signos vitales de la madre, es importante saber en que estado se encuentra— Kaien obedeció y como pudo recostó a los bebes en el asiento de copiloto aun llorando y se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo a la chica pelinegra para tomarle el pulso. Dio un suspiro audible al comprobar que efectivamente ella estaba desmayada como supuso. —aun vive — le respondió el Kurosaki tomando un poco de seriedad.

.

— Entonces lo mas probable es que los bebes tengan hambre— hablo la mujer sabiamente a lo que el uchiha bufo. El sabia que los bebes tenían hambre la cosa es que el no tenia con que alimentarlos y dudaba mucho que hubiera una tienda abierta para comprarles una formula, menos siendo las 4:00 a.m. Definitivamente la cosa estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

.

—Ponga atención, señor kurosaki— hablo de nueva cuenta la mujer sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro y a su desgraciada vida como hacia segundos había comparado. —descúbrale a su madre ambos pechos y colóquele a sus bebes para que se alimenten de ella mientras llega la ambulancia— Kaien quedo en shock, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? En ningún momento le paso por la cabeza la idea de hacer algo así, pero que idiota era pues sabia de sobra que los bebes necesitan la leche de su madre. Ahora la pregunta que se hacia era ¿seria capaz de hacerlo?, automáticamente se la respondió —esta bien, con tal de que me dejan pensar con claridad lo haré— pronuncio en voz alta impresionando a la mujer que casi podía jurar que no lo haría.

.

Kaien salió de nuevo a por los bebes, los sostuvo bien notando que seguían llorando sin parar y la bendita ambulancia que no se aparecía. Se resigno y los tomo en brazos para después introducirse al lado de su madre, noto que ellos se calmaban momentáneamente al sentir a su madre cerca. Dio un largo suspiro y con las manos temblorosas descubrió los senos de la mujer. Se quedo embobado al sentir la piel de ella bajo sus ásperas manos, era bastante tersa y fina al tacto, observo cuidadosamente los senos de pequeño tamaño y noto lo perfectos que eran, unas ganas terribles de tomarlos entre sus manos y acariciarlos se apoderaron de el. Su miembro que hasta entonces dormía despertó al sentir la cálida piel… de repente unos llantos lo sacaron de su momento de excitación. Se recrimino mentalmente al pensar en las cosas que estuvo a punto de hacer, ¿tan desesperado estaba? . no quiso seguir pensando en eso y con cuidado acerco la pequeña boquita de uno de los bebes hasta el seno, el bebe no perdió tiempo y empezó a amamantarse de el como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después tomo al otro bebe y repitió la misma acción, era increíble verlos alimentarse con tanta desesperación, le causo ternura y gracia ver las diferentes muecas que hacían que extrañamente le resultaban por demás familiares.

.

.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron de su respectivo pecho abriendo los ojitos que hasta entonces no había tenido oportunidad de ver, uno los tenia violáceos y el otro miel. Cuando noto que paraban de comer los tomo entre sus brazos para taparlos bien pues en el acto de alimentarse se habían quitado lo poco que los cubría. Cuando se disponía a tomarlos en brazos para salir unas luces lo encandilaron haciéndolo voltear a ver de donde provenían… era la ambulancia que por fin llegaba.

.

.

Los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo muy rápido que Kaien apenas y pudo verlo bien. Tomaron entre sus brazos a los pequeños y cuando lo hicieron sintió un gran vació en ellos. A los minutos ya todos se encontraban siendo atendidos. Sacaron a la mujer con mucho cuidado y la subieron a una camilla junto a los bebes.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?, la repuesta era obvia ya que el sabia que no tenia mas nada que hacer ahí. Su trabajo había terminado y al igual que ellos estaba exhausto, pero aun así sentía que tenia que saber donde se encontrarían después de todo el ayudo a esos bebes a nacer y tenia derecho ¿verdad?

.

.

—Disculpe, sus hijos están bien, solo los llevaremos a limpiar y hacer el respectivo papeleo. Le pido que nos acompañe para que se haga cargo de ellos mientras atendemos a su esposa. — las palabras de los médicos lo dejaron pensativo. Se imagino a el mismo siendo padre de esos niños y sin saber porque sonrió. Le gustaba la idea aparte de que ella estaba sola, decidió ayudarla hasta que se recuperara. Se monto en su auto y siguió la ambulancia al hospital mas cercano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rangiku estaba muy nerviosa y desesperada, hacían ya tres horas de la llamada de su amiga y ni luces de ella por ningún lugar. Fue por quinta vez a emergencias pero nada. A estas alturas solo rogaba a dios porque todo saliera bien. Renji que acababa de entrar a su turno le pregunto a rangiku por rukia y esta muy nerviosa le contó lo que había sucedido.

.

—No se porque no llego pero en estos momentos voy a casa, no soporto la incertidumbre de pensar en que le pudo haber pasado. — hablo la castaña desesperada tomando las cosas de su locker y encaminándose a la salida. Estuvo mucho tiempo esperando y ahora la buscaría en casa ya que imagino que se le habían pasado los dolores y estaba dormida como si nada. Pero de pronto recordó algo, ella había dicho claramente que había roto fuente así que no podía estar como si nada, algo le tuvo que haber pasado para que no llegara. Salió casi corriendo pensando lo peor de la situación...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaien seguía aburrido esperando a que le dijeran como estaba la mujer para irse. Tenía demasiado sueño y cansancio pero jamás lo demostraría. Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron y no había señas de nadie que le diera información por ningún lado. Escucho un ruido y noto que la puerta se abría dejando ver a una enfermera con dos pequeños bultos en ambos brazos. Sonrió y se acerco a ver a los bebes ahora si bajo la luz para saber como eran realmente. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

.

.

—Sus hijos son hermosos señor, creo que se parecen bastante a usted— formulo la enfermera claramente sonrojada. —la nena tiene los ojos violáceos pero el niño los tiene miel , me supongo que la niña saco a su madre o algo así— siguió diciendo mientras Kaien solo escuchaba observando detenidamente a los pequeños. —bueno me dijo el doctor que podía llevarlos a casa y darles formulas mientras que su madre sale en un par de días, su estado es algo débil y los doctores quieren cerciorarse de que no tendrá alguna recaída— el pelinegro solo asentía a las instrucciones que daba la chica. —y bueno, los envolví en unas mantas ya que no trajeron ropa para vestirlos, creo que tiene que comprarles algo de ropa al llegar a casa— termino de decir viendo detenidamente al hombre que ahora tomaba a los bebes en brazos como si nada.

Kaien solo escucho las claras instrucciones cayendo en cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer. La mujer estaba aun inconsciente y el tenia que cuidarlos por dos días en lo que ella reaccionaba para entregárselos. Suspiro tomando a los niños para salir directo a la casa de sus padres para pedir ayuda a su madre pues el no Sabia que hacer en estos casos. Le dio las gracias a la enfermera y salió del hospital con los bebes aun envueltos en las mantas, se recordó que tenia que comprarles las cosas necesarias al llegar. Pero eso se lo dejaría a su madre.

Subió a su auto acomodando a los pequeños con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto y emprendió marcha muy lentamente pues temía no poner la suficiente atención y que estos se le cayeran. Después de media hora llego a su casa siendo recibido por su madre desde la entrada…

—Kaien hijo, que bueno que vienes a visitarnos— hablo Masaki por demás feliz al tener a su hijo tan temprano en casa.

.

—hola— formulo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta de copiloto sacando de ahí ambos bultos que al parecer dormían. Los observo bien y noto que efectivamente el viaje los había dormido.

Masaki al notar a su hijo abrir la puerta del otro lado del auto se extraño, y mas aun al verlo sacar dos pequeños bultos pero lo que si la dejo fuera de orbita fue verlo sonreírle a los bultos sinceramente como si fueran sumamente especiales. Aun no sabia que eran los bultos, ¿acaso eran bebes?, lanzo una pequeña carcajada, sabiendo que eso era imposible. ¿Porque Kaien traería bebes a su casa?... la pregunta fue respondida al sentir en brazos uno de los bultos, cortesía de su hijo que la observaba como queriendo descifrar lo que pensaba. Volteo hacia abajo y miro algo inaudito, ese bulto si que era un bebe y extrañamente no parecía cualquier bebe. Sus rasgos eran muy finos y hermosos se parecía tanto a…

.

.

—Madre, te pido de favor que te hagas cargo de ellos, me iré a descansar— soltó Kaien poniendo ahora a la niña en el otro brazo de su madre, no la dejo hablar cuando ya se encontraba entrando a la casa. Antes de entrar le dio la ultima orden, —cómprales ropa y lo que sea necesario ya que no cuento con nada, seria bueno que mandaras a una de las sirvientas— en cuanto termino de hablar se fue directo a la recamara que ocupaba cuando se quedaba en casa de sus padres. No pudo evitar escuchar como su padre hablaba por teléfono supuso que con ichigo ya que le exigía pronto un heredero, no le tomo importancia y siguió con su camino. Le esperaba una larga y relajante ducha para acostarse a dormir plácidamente. Sabia que no era bueno dejar a su madre con toda la responsabilidad sin decirle bien las razones de la presencia de esos niños en la casa pero el cansancio era demasiado como para encima ponerse a platicar y dar explicaciones a sus progenitores. a su madre siempre le habían gustado los niños y siempre le pedía nietos por lo tanto no le haría mal hacerle un pequeño favor a una mujer necesitada. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir sus ojos cerrársele y a los minutos se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo..

.

Masaki reacciono al sentir a uno de los bebes moverse, volteo a verlo con curiosidad pues extrañamente se sentía contenta de tener a esas pequeñas presencias alegrándole el día, unos ojitos violetas le devolvieron la mirada sonriéndole en el acto, cabe decir que Masaki se puso realmente feliz y entro como si nada a su casa casi brincando de alegría, se moría de ganas de tener nietos.

Isshin por su lado seguía insistiendo con ichigo aconsejándole que cuando viniera le diera la noticia de un nieto, el también quería sentir la dicha de ser abuelo.

La peli castaña vio al otro bebe abrir sus ojitos, extrañamente el los tenia miel no como el otro bebe, esa mirada le recordaba muchas cosas y a la vez nada. Se encamino a recostarlos en su cama ya que se acordó de las palabras de Kaien de que los bebes no tenían ropa ni lo necesario para alimentarse. Llamo a una de las sirvientas y le dio una larga lista con las cosas que necesitaría para ellos, la hizo larga ya que no sabia cuanto tiempo estarían ahí con ellos y era mejor tener suficientes cosas.

.

.

Los bebes seguían despiertos sin llorar, al cabo de unos 20 minutos llego la sirvienta con lo necesario y Masaki le encargo las formulas para ambos mientras ella los bañaba y vestía. En ese momento Isshin entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposa y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué hacia Masaki con dos bebes en su recamara?. Se fue acercando lentamente notando que su mujer aun no notaba su presencia y seguía emocionada en su trabajo de preparar el baño de los niños. Pero una pregunta casi la hace brincar del susto…—¿se puede saber que haces con dos bebes? — hablo Isshin muy cerca de ella para sacarse esa duda. Masaki rió nerviosamente y como pudo se incorporo para responderle a su esposo.

—Bueno querido los trajo Kaien hace rato— formulo pensando de nuevo en que hacia su hijo con ellos pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Isshin acercarse a ellos con curiosidad y cautela.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a observarlos detenidamente. El pequeño niño le tomo uno de los dedos que el aproximo para destaparle la frente pues su fleco le cubrió momentáneamente los ojos. Sus ojitos miel se le hacían demasiado conocidos, se parecían a los ojos de ichigo. Pero eso era imposible ya que el nunca le ocultarían algo de esa magnitud. Tan concentrado estaba pensando que en ningún momento noto a su mujer agarrando al pequeño que antes observaba para disponerse a bañarlo. Masaki pego un grito que se escucho hasta la habitación de Kaien, de hecho en toda la casa. Isshin volteo sorprendido a buscar la causa de semejante grito encontrándose con una titubeante Masaki nerviosa y además temblando, se acerco para tomar al bebe antes de que esta lo tirara por los nervios y lo que vio lo dejo igual o peor que su mujer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—N-no puede ser— hablo Isshin observando al niño aun sin creerlo… ese lunar, era la marca que tenían todos los Kurosaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Que emoción dos pequeños necesito nombres así que las sugerencias están abiertas claro esta que cave mencionar que la familia kurosaki si que se a sorprendido con ese lunar y seque no se fijaron en el parecido de los peques pero bueno todo a su tiempo recuerden que cuando uno tiene bebe hay ocaciones que uno ni siquiera se fija en los rasgos mas físicos si no en lo bello que es tenerlos en brazos.**

**agradezco a todos mis lectores espero que este capitulo les gustara mucho y mil gracias por sus comentarios.**

**betty saku-ruki chan**

**lorenis-chan**

**lavi-hime 4e-3**

**my194**

**kyoko-chan2010**

**jossexjenny**

**harumi**

**mei fanel**

**hitoki-chan**

**metzli17**

**kia**

**alessandra08**

**jenny**

**blanca luna**

**gzn.**

**mil gracias muchas gracias por comentar.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero como habido problemas con el portal para actualizar, pues no pude subir este capitulo que se que a mas de una tiene ansiosas por eso pido mil disculpas espero que este capitulo sea de su que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

.

.

.

. —Valla kurosaki, si que vives bien aquí— hablo el azabache por demás emocionado de estar de nuevo hablando con su mejor amigo.

—No me quejo, ishida, — respondió el pelinaranja distraído mirando a cualquier lado menos a donde el moreno ponía su atención. En cierta forma le gustaba la idea de que lo visitara pues llevaba tiempo pasándola difícil desde que se caso, pero ya tenia un día que había llegado y para nada mencionaba nada del tema que a el le interesaba, tenia que buscar una manera en que hablara sin verse sospechoso.

.

.

—Y ¿Cómo andan las cosas por haya ishida?— formulo el ojimiel sin expresión en el rostro, observando como su amigo se serbia su séptimo tazón de curry como si fuera su casa.

.

.

El moreno casi se atraganta con la cuchara al escuchar su pregunta. ¿Qué debería decirle?... lo medito unos segundos y al saber de antemano que no debía tocar un tema en especial lo evadió.

.

—¿Pues?, ¡pues que no me case ichigo! ¿puedes creerlo?— hablo el azabache tranquila mente moviendo las manos para poder acomodar sus gafas.

.

Al escucharlo decir eso ichigo sintió un nudo en el estomago. Esa declaración de su amigo lo sorprendía de sobremanera, ya que jamás creyó que el tuviera el valor necesario para contradecir las ordenes de kaien… tal vez su hermano se estaba ablandando.

—Kaien— soltó serio el pelinaranja esperando que ishida captara el mensaje, pero el pasar de los segundos le confirmo que la frase no seria suficiente para que su cerebro procesara la idea que quería plantearle. —¿Qué te dijo kaien sobre eso uryu?— aclaro al ver las muecas interrogantes que mostraba el azabache.

.

—A bueno pues jejejeje— hablo el moreno rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, cosa que noto el ojimiel enarcando una ceja al instante.

—No lo sabe aun— soltó ishida haciendo una mueca pensativa cosa que dejo descolocado al pelinaranja haciendo que casi se caiga de espaldas al escucharlo.

.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe?— cuestiono luego de recuperarse por completo de la frase lanzada por el moreno.

—pues ya sabes que yo me casaría hasta hace apenas unos días— empezó a hablar ishida pero fue interrumpido a media oración. —al grano idiota— formulo el pelinaranja hastiado de tanta palabrería.

.

— A eso voy kurosaki pero no me dejas hablar— chillo el chico de lentes haciendo muecas graciosas que le revolvieron el estomago al ojimiel.

—bueno pues el caso es que deje plantada a nemu y— agacho la mirada al decir eso, pues no se sentía bien al haber actuado de esa manera…

.

—¿Y huiste para acá?— pregunto el pelinaranja con una clara muestra de molestia, imaginaba a su hermano buscándolo hasta por debajo de las piedras, suspiro audiblemente en busca de la escasa paciencia que poseía al entablar conversación con el moreno.

.

—¡Claro que no!— se defendió el azabache ofendido haciendo que el ojimiel lo mirara con reproche..

.

—Yo hable con ella y le dije que no podía hacerlo porque en realidad la haría muy infeliz porque no la amo— hablo ishida lo mas serio

que ichigo hubiera imaginado haciéndolo sentir peor. ¿Por qué el no pudo hacer algo así en su momento?, negó varias veces recordándose que el NO amaba a nadie..

.

ishida al ver el debate que se estaba haciendo su amigo decidió cambiar de tema, a el también le interesaba que tal le estaba yendo en su feliz vida de casado..

.

—Y tu kurosaki, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?— interrogo el moreno notando como el ojimiel se tensaba con la sola mención.

.

—No hay nada que contar ishida— zanjo el pelinaranja levantándose a por una cerveza para despejarse un poco. Todo eso de enterarse de la vida de Uryu lo tenia muy mal..

.

.

El moreno sabia que algo pasaba con el, lo conocía bastante para deducirlo pero la pregunta era ¿Qué escondía?, de antemano se propuso a enterarse antes de su regreso, por ahora solo haría un par de llamadas para ver como estaba su inoue-chan y su luna como había apodado a rukia desde que la conoció. Su pequeña luna-chan que era su luz y su futuro sobrino sin duda seria su pequeño rayito. Ya se moría de ganas de conocerlo aunque rogaba a kami que no se pareciera en nada a su testarudo padre. Suspiro encaminándose a la salida a llamar con mas privacidad ahora que su amigo había huido por la borda al preguntarle sobre el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?— grito kaien asustado al escuchar el fuerte grito de su madre.

.

— Eso mismo quisiéramos saber nosotros— cuestiono isshin cargando aun al bebe que casi se caía de los brazos de su mujer. Noto como poco a poco llegaban todos los sirvientes alertados por el grito que pego masaki y tuvo que acercarse a ellos para indicarles que no sucedía nada.

.

—No ha pasado nada, por favor vuelvan a sus quehaceres— hablo isshin ordenando a la servidumbre que se fueran a sus respectivos trabajos.

Kaien al escuchar eso, también se disponía a irse pero no contó con la frase que a continuación soltó su padre.

.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho hijo?— volteo a verlo con duda, ¿y ahora que traía su padre para que le hablara en ese tono?..

.

—No se de que me hablas padre— formulo kaien viendo como su madre se acercaba despacio a la cama donde aun reposaba el otro bebe moviendo sus piecitos y sonriendo a la nada, por un momento se quedo embobado viendo esa escena pero luego de instantes reacciono.

.

—¿No lo sabes?— soltó isshin incrédulo. Kaien enarco una ceja al escuchar el tono de voz que empleaba. —Bueno, quizás esto te refresque la memoria hijo— hablo acercándose a el y poniendo al bebe que portaba el en sus brazos. Kaien pensó que su padre estaba molesto por haberle dejado a cargo a los bebes a su madre, ¿acaso no podían cuidarlos por un rato mientras descansaba?, el coraje se apodero de el y de un momento a otro le respondió de no muy buena gana.

.

—Muy bien, ordenare que me los lleven a mi habitación no quiero causarles mas molestias padre— soltó kaien cabreado al ver la estupidez por la que hacían tanto drama.

.

Masaki y Isshin abrieron los ojos muy grandes, jamás les había respondido de esa manera su hijo prodigio. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Se preguntaban ambos viendo a su hijo cargar a ambos bebes para llevarlos a su dormitorio.

.

—Espera— soltó masaki sabiendo que su hijo no había entendido el comportamiento de su padre. Kaien observo a su madre de reojo, quizás había sido muy duro con sus palabras, se detuvo para escuchar lo que ella le tuviera que decir.

.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías tenido dos hijos kaien chan?— hablo masaki siendo lo mas dulce posible con el para que se abriera al menos con ella y le explicara sus razones.

.

El pelinegro de ojos azules se quedo en shock. Ya tenía bastante con toda esa situación. toleraba haber ayudado a la mujer en el parto, haber dado sus datos como su esposa en el hospital, incluso estar cuidándolos ahora mientras ella se recuperaba para entregárselos pero esto…

.

— Por su puesto que no son mis hijos, ¿de que hablan?— soltó el moreno viendo a sus padres como si les hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—Aaaah, y ahora lo niegas— respondió isshin enfurecido quitándole a un bebe de los brazos.

.

—¿Qué haces padre?, ¡dámelo!— cuestiono kaien viendo como su padre le quitaba la poca ropa que portaba el bebe.

.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hago?— hablo isshin caminando hacia el con el pequeño en pañales. —te muestro el porque de la pregunta que hizo tu madre— soltó poniéndole frente a sus ojos la marca extraña que poseían solo en su familia.

.

Kaien al ver eso se quedo sin palabras, estaba claro que no podía refutar nada. Pero un momento…el no era el padre, de ser así lo recordaría. El siempre se cuidaba para no recibir sorpresitas de ese tipo, entonces de quien… la pregunta quedo suspendida en su mente al escuchar a su madre hablar.

.

—¿Quien es la madre?— formulo masaki sorprendiendo a kaien.

.

—Ella , es — pauso un momento para hablar, pensando en que ni siquiera sabia el nombre de la mujer. —una chica— termino de decir observando las muecas de disconformidad que hacían sus padres.

.

—Eso lo suponemos kaien— intervino isshin que hasta ahora solo miraba como se explicaba su hijo pero al verlo confundido diciendo incoherencias es que decidió intervenir para aclarar todo de una vez. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

.

.

—No se su nombre— soltó claramente avergonzado de pasar por alto tan importante detalle.

.

Masaki observaba atenta las reacciones de su hijo, busco en su mirada alguna señal de que les estuviera mintiendo pero sus ojos solo mostraban confusión e inseguridad.

.

isshin dedujo que seguramente concibió a sus hijos en alguna juerga y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntar el nombre de la mujer con quien compartía cama.

.

—Bueno, lo importante ahora es que mis nietos están aquí, con nosotros— hablo masaki rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado. Isshin solo asintió y kaien analizaba rápidamente las palabras de su madre. ¿ acaso pensaban que se quedarían ahí?, su pregunta fue respondida al instante al ver la cara de felicidad que mostraba su madre y la gran sonrisa que hacia su padre. Tenia que aclararles todo cuanto antes.

.

.

Les he dicho que esos bebes no son míos— hablo el pelinegro buscando las palabras correctas de dejarles en claro la situación. —su madre esta internada en el hospital, la he ayudado a dar a luz por la madrugada cuando me la encontré.— siguió diciendo su relato viendo como ellos le prestaban atención.

_Y...— soltó isshin interrumpiendo a su hijo.

_Y no padre, no fue ninguna aventura, ni siquiera la conozco— aclaro el moreno resignado.

_¿Entonces?— intervino masaki frunciendo el seño quitándole a isshin el bebe que para estos momentos yacía dormido en sus brazos. Se fue a recostarlo con cuidado y volteo a encarar a su hijo esperando una contestación.

_No lo se, creo que tendremos que preguntárselo cuando despierte— dijo el pelinegro recostando a la bebe que también se había dormido.

.

.

—Todo esto es muy confuso— hablo kaien sentado en la cama observando detenidamente a los bebes, — la encontré tirada en la calle con el parto encima, me pidió ayuda para recibir a estos bebes y no se la pude negar— sus padres escuchaban atentos, —después de tenerlos se desmayó y llame a una ambulancia para que la trasladaran al hospital— continuo masajeándose las sienes para intentar aplacar su cansancio. —cuando llegamos al hospital la deje registrada como motoko kurosaki, era necesario ya que no supe que mas decir— masaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, jamás imagino ver a su hijo haciendo tales cosas, se sentía orgullosa de el. Aunque todavía no aclaraba la duda de saber quien era el padre.

.

— Entonces la enfermera salió y me entregó a los bebes diciéndome que no era necesario mas chequeo puesto que estaban en muy buenas condiciones a pesar de ser sietemesinos— hablo el pelinegro diciéndoles paso por paso lo que había hecho. —y bueno pensé en traerlos aquí ya que no se nada sobre cuidados de bebes y pensé que a mama no le molestaría— termino de decir viendo a sus padres a los ojos. Seguramente estarían dudando de el pero mientras les decía todo volvió a hacer memoria tratando de recordar algo sobre la chica y era por demás, no encontró absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo olvidarla con esos rasgos tan característicos que poseía?. Se quedo unos momentos en silencio esperando otro bombardeo de preguntas pero no sucedía nada.

.

.

—Entonces, suponiendo que no mientes— formulo de pronto isshin rompiendo el silencio. —no hay otro kurosaki en el país que no sea…

—¡Ichigo!— pronunciaron los tres al unísono, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el celular de kaien.

Se paro para salir a recibir la llamada fuera de la habitación para no hacer ruido y despertar a los bebes.

—diga— hablo el pelinegro esperando que le respondieran del otro lado.

—¿Señor kurosaki?— formuló la voz que kaien reconoció como femenina. —si, el habla— aclaro luego de unos segundos.

—Disculpe pero es que su esposa acaba de despertar gritando como loca y buscando a sus bebes— kaien escucho atento todo y sin esperar mas le respondió…—voy para haya— y sin esperar contestación colgó.

.

.

—Vamos contigo— aclararon masaki y isshin en la puerta de la habitación con ambos bebes ya vestidos y aun dormidos en brazos..

.

.

.

En otra parte mas específicamente en un hospital cierta pelinegra estaba al borde del colapso. Recordaba muy poco de como había llegado ahí, es mas sus recuerdos vagaban hasta ver la segunda cabellera que expulsaba y de ahí nada, todo era borroso.

Hacia ya rato que había despertado encontrándose con la noticia de que no estaban sus hijos, lo único que le dijeron es que su padre se los había llevado cosa que hizo que sus nervios aumentaran, ¿acaso ichigo se los quito?. Negó frenéticamente sabiendo de buena fuente que el no se encontraba en el país, pero eso solo la hizo sentirse peor. Encima llegan diciéndole señora kurosaki, lo único sensato que pensó en ese tiempo fue llamar a rangiku para avisarle que estaba bien y casi exigiéndole sin dejarla hablar que fuera por ella. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y nada que veía la cabellera castaña de su amiga vislumbrarse por la puerta.

.

.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella apresurada apenas y lanzo un —pase— que sonó mas desesperado de lo que llego a imaginar.

A los segundos vio entrar a una nerviosa enfermera tímidamente. —señora, me alegra que se encuentre mas calmada, ya he llamado a su esposo y al parecer ya viene para acá— hablo muy rápido la mujer que rukia pensó que en cualquier momento moriría de asfixia. al escucharla solo asintió volteando a observar el techo pensativamente. Las cosas salieron como menos se lo espero y ahora no sabia que hacer, ¿y si era ichigo que regreso a comprobar lo de su hijo?, no eso no podía ser ya que el no estaba y aparte que no sabia nada. Pensó en ishida pero al momento cayo en la cuenta de que el no estaba en el país tampoco, sus opciones se acababan, ¿Por qué le decían señora kurosaki?... era una pregunta que se hacia continuamente sin encontrar nada congruente que pensar..

.

.

Siguió tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de cuando entraron a la habitación las tres personas menos esperadas, un llanto la hizo voltear rápidamente buscando su origen.

—buenas tardes— saludaron los recién llegados que la pelinegra no supo reconocer, un momento el ojiazul era el hombre que..

—Hola— saludo kaien acercándose con uno de los bebes en brazos, —supongo que buscabas esto— siguió diciendo depositando delicadamente al niño en sus brazos. Al instante volteo a ver a la mujer que traía consigo el otro pequeño bulto notando como esta lo apretaba mas contra si en un abrazo cariñoso, enarco una ceja sintiéndose celosa de ver a otra persona que no fuera ella abrazando algo suyo.

—Ejem— carraspeo isshin al ver a su mujer que no quería entregar al bebe. Masaki lo observo frunciendo el seño caminando ofendida hacia la cama donde deposito con cuidado a la pequeña.

— Gracias— pronuncio rukia maravillada de tener por fin en sus brazos a sus pequeños bebes.

Kaien que seguía hasta ahora al margen de la situación decidió intervenir, pero masaki se le adelanto.

.

.

—Si estamos aquí no es por hacerte una visita de cortesía cariño— pronuncio observando a la extraña chica, a su parecer. Volteo hacia atrás notando la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzaba su marido y su hijo, entonces lo pensó mejor y suavizo su expresión.

.

— Madre por favor— formulo kaien acercándose también hasta quedar al lado de ella en la cama. Rukia volteo a verlos detenidamente, sus rasgos le eran por demás conocidos y mas aun los de la mujer que tenia enfrente, casi podría asegurar que era una copia de ichigo en mujer, sus rasgos eran muy finos igual a los de el. Volteo a un lado notando al hombre que le ayudo a tener a sus hijos y al cual le estaría agradecida de por vida, también se parecía mucho a ichigo y eso lo descubrió desde la primera vez que lo vio, su vista se enfoco en el hombre que estaba recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, sus rasgos eran maduros y muy centrados dándole un aire fuerte e imponente.

No pudo seguir divagando en sus rasgos pues una voz la trajo a la realidad.

.

.

—No me he presentado, soy masaki kurosaki— hablo la peli castaña haciendo que la pelinegra volteara a verla incrédula, no podía ser… eso no.

—Kurosaki, kaien kurosaki— se presento kaien extendiéndole la mano que por su puesto ella no tomo por estar mas pendiente de los apellidos de ambos.

.

—Vaya— menciono masaki rompiendo el tenso silencio, — el es isshin kurosaki querida, mi marido— aclaro dejando ver al hombre a espaldas de ella.

.

.

Rukia nunca se imagino tener a esas personas enfrente. Para empezar el tal kaien era el hombre que le había ayudado en el parto, todo era aun mas confuso ¿serian familiares de ichigo?, la pregunta se la respondió al instante. Claro que lo eran, ahora la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Qué querían con ella? Instintivamente abrazo mas a sus hijos sabiendo que en todo caso que quisieran algo no seria precisamente a ella si no a sus hijos.

.

.

—Isshin al ver esa acción por parte de la mujer se dio cuenta de que su hijo kaien decía la verdad y eso lo comprobó al verlo presentarse ante ella. Por otro lado también noto como abrazaba posesivamente a los bebes y eso le dejo claras todas sus sospechas. Al estar aun lado de su esposa soltó de golpe.

.

—Sabemos que esos niños son nuestros nietos, ahora dinos por favor quien de mis hijos es el padre— termino de decir viendo la reacción de ella y su hijo kaien…

.

.

.

.

.

**.Creo que me van a odiar por dejarlo hay pero bueno saben que de aki en adelante esto se pondrá muchísimo a todas las hermosas personas que comentan esta historia muchas gracias, hemos llegado a mas de los 100 reviews muchas gracias.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola seque he tardado mucho pero pido ****mil disculpas,no era mi intención tardar tanto pero esque hetenido problemas muy fuertes con mi familia asi que se imaginaran que no vivo en mi casa y por dicho hecho no he podido actualizar.**

**pero quiero dedicarles este capitulo a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen confiando en mi, mil gracias, ahora si el capitulo deseado por muchos.**

**recuerden que los personajes y la historia no son míos yo cuento con permiso de la autora original para adaptar esta historia a bleach.**

* * *

Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar al hombre hablar. Sabía por donde iban las cosas y no le estaba gustando el ritmo que llevaban, para empezar había tenido la mala suerte de toparse justamente con el hombre que la ayudó a traer al mundo a sus hijos, debía reconocer que fue muy valiente de su parte hacer semejante cosa pero aun así no tenían ningún derecho de venir a hurgar en su vida y mucho menos en un pasado que ella tenía sepultado en lo mas recóndito de su ser. De un momento a otro su mirada cambió a una vacía y sin expresión.

.

.

_Valla, pero que coincidencia tenerlos precisamente a ustedes aquí— soltó la pelinegra casi con veneno las palabras, si creían que al hablarle en ese tono la iban a intimidar pues estaban muy equivocados.

_No estamos para acertijos muchacha, habla de una vez— respondió Isshin empleando el mismo tono que ella anteriormente.

_¿De verdad?... pues créame que lo que ustedes quieran saber— hizo una pequeña pausa que desesperó a los presentes cosa que notó la pelinegra poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez burlona… —es algo que me tiene sin cuidado — terminó de decir incorporándose en la cama y acomodando al mismo tiempo a sus hijos en su regazo.

.

.

.

Las caras de los Kurosaki variaban al escuchar las respuestas que la mujer empleaba, pensaron que ella se intimidaría al ver las miradas que le dirigía el jefe de la familia y este mismo se sorprendió al escuchar como le respondía sin ningún pudor ni respeto, cosa que lo enfureció al instante y optó por usar métodos mas drásticos, ya suponía que era lo que buscaba _esa_ mujer con todo eso… _dinero._

.

.

.

Rukia al notar las diferentes muecas que hacían estos, decidió aclarar sus puntos. — por lo visto les interesa mucho mi respuesta— habló la chica posando sus orbes violáceos en ellos.

.

Al instante de que ella pronunciara esas palabras todas las miradas se posaron atentas a lo que ella hiciera o dijera.

.

.

— Su nombre es Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki— soltó la pelinegra con desprecio, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes y no por el nombre del padre ya que eso lo suponían sino por el tono que empleó ella al decirlo. La más sorprendida fue Masaki ya que nunca esperó que su hijo, su gran adoración fuera objeto del odio de alguna persona y en este caso menos siendo una mujer.

.

.

Masaki cambió su expresión a una furiosa y sin pensarlo le gritó. —¿Cómo te puedes expresar así de mi Ichigo chan?, dime niña ¿Quién te crees que eres?— terminó de decir acercándose peligrosamente a la camilla pero al instante fue detenida por su hijo quien al notar sus intenciones la detuvo abruptamente.

La oji violeta ni se inmutó por el tono en que lo dijo, al contrario le causó gracia la manera en que ella hablaba de ese bastardo. Por más que lo intentó, no lo pudo soportar y de pronto su garganta emitió una sonora carcajada que le duró algunos segundos logrando que de sus ojos se derramaran pequeñas lagrimillas rebeldes.

Todos la miraban como si hubiera hecho una aberración y es ahí que la chica reaccionó y su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno más serio que el que utilizaban ellos.

.

—Mire señora, con todo respeto yo le digo a su Ichigo chan como se me pegue la regalada gana y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a impedir— terminó de decir la morena revisando que sus hijos no hubieran despertado por el anterior grito de la pelicastaña. Después de comprobar que sus pequeños seguían dormidos volteó a verla con una mirada fulminante.

.

.

—Rukia no, — empezó a hablar el pelinegro dirigiendo su atención a la mirada que le dirigía ella a su madre. — sabes me caes muy bien— siguió diciendo, notando como la chica le miraba con cara interrogante. — pero aún no entiendo que es lo que te hizo el estúpido de mi hermano baka para que hables así de él— terminó de decir ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera y al mismo tiempo haciendo la misma pregunta que rondaba a sus padres en ese momento.

.

Rukia se quedo en silencio examinando detenidamente la mirada del muchacho, buscando algún indicio de burla, pero no encontró nada. Iba a responderle educadamente cuando una voz la interrumpió...

.

.

—¿Mi hijo sabe de la existencia de mis nietos?— formuló Isshin que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen analizando la situación.

La mirada de la pelinegra se transformó en una totalmente vacía, ellos notaron el cambio tan drástico en ella por la anterior pregunta.

.

— A estas alturas no creo que le interese señor— habló la chica con la voz seria y vacía.

_¿Por qué lo dices?— intervino Masaki convencida de que su hijo ni siquiera estaba enterado, aunque ver la reacción de la muchacha la hacía dudar.

_Porque es la verdad, el fue el primero en enterarse y sabe que me dijo— hablo la muchacha sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

.

Lo que menos quería era recordar ese día y ahora gracias a ellos lo tenía tan presente como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Le hacía mal acordarse del pasado pero era necesario ya que este se le presentaba y tenía que cerrar de una vez ese capítulo en su vida, para poder avanzar y ofrecerle a sus hijos un futuro mejor sin la sombra del pasado.

.

La familia Kurosaki estaba al borde del colapso; muy extraño en ellos ya que se caracterizaban por su paciencia y falta de tacto al momento de mostrar sentimientos pero esto ya se les estaba saliendo de las manos… su paciencia tenía un límite y esa muchacha lo estaba agotando.

.

La pelinegra seguía sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos pero al instante una voz la interrumpió.

_Dinos de una vez ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— pronuncio Masaki desesperada por una respuesta.

.

Al escuchar la voz demandante de la mujer , recordó que no terminó de informarles de las hazañas de su hijo.

.

—**"_cuanto dinero quieres para desaparecer de mi vida_"** — pronunció la pelinegra repitiendo la misma frase que la dejó marcada al ser pronunciada por _él_. Al instante recordó el golpe que le propinó sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Cosa que ellos notaron al estar al pendiente de sus palabras.

.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo muchacha?— habló Isshin al analizar la frase que anteriormente lanzó ella, dándole a entender que había aceptado su propuesta.

Masaki que hasta el momento había permanecido callada no pudo soportar la duda de saber por que ella reía en una situación así y sin pensarlo pregunto. — ¿se puede saber que es lo que te causa gracia a estas alturas?— pregunto la castaña expectante a su respuesta.

.

— Fácil señora Kurosaki, estaba recordando el fuerte puñetazo que le propine a su hijo después de declinar su estúpida oferta— aclaró la pelinegra soltando otra pequeña risita.

.

Kaien al escuchar las palabras de la chica, recordó el enorme moretón que portaba su hermano días después de anunciarle su compromiso. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

_¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿enserio fuiste tú? Mi hermano me dijo que había tenido una pelea callejera— soltó el pelinegro aún sin dejar de reír pero más disimuladamente.

.

Isshin y Masaki se veían el uno al otro sin entender muy bien de que hablaban hasta que Kaien les aclaró. —lo que pasa es que mi hermano fue a verme a mi departamento y me impresionó que portara un gran golpe que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y ahora que la escucho, se me aclararon las dudas que tenía.— al instante de que su hijo terminó de hablar dirigieron su mirada a la chica que aun permanecía en la misma posición que antes en la cama. ¿Acaso esa muchacha tan pequeña le había dado una paliza a su hijo?, pensó Isshin aun sin creérselo del todo.

La Kurosaki mayor no estaba en mejores condiciones, al mirar a la chica de reojo, se preguntaba internamente de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para golpear de esa manera aun hombre tan fuerte como Ichigo…

.

.

Rukia seguía en silencio observando a sus pequeños, podía notar a simple vista que el parecido con ellos era evidente. Aun así eran de ella y nadie se los quitaría por muy Kurosaki que fueran, al pensar esto último su ceño se frunció notablemente.

La familia Kurosaki estaba metida en sus pensamientos sobre el tema que trataban, el mas calmado hasta el momento era Kaien que solo sonreía al imaginar a la chica golpeando a Ichigo, aunque en cierta manera él contribuyó que esa situación se diera por haber casi obligado a su hermano a casarse con una mujer desconocida. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron sintiéndose culpable y miserable por la suerte que ha de haber sufrido la pobre muchacha cargando ella sola con tanta responsabilidad.

.

—Pero que callados se quedaron, me pregunto si ustedes venían a hacerme algún tipo de oferta— todos voltearon sorprendidos al escucharla decir esas palabras, hasta que punto la había herido su hijo pensó Masaki. Había estado observando las diferentes reacciones de ella y notó cierta tristeza y melancolía mezclada, cosa que la hizo sentirse mal por ella pues no parecía el tipo de mujer que imaginó en un principio. Sin pensarlo, su semblante se ablandó mostrándole un poco de comprensión.

.

—Porque si es así, desde ahora les digo que no me interesa; pueden quedarse con su dinero, su porte y su distinguido apellido que MIS hijos no lo necesitan— terminó de decir la pelinegra mostrándoles una mueca de asco.

.

—Nosotros no— empezó a decir Isshin de lo mas serio, — disculpa, no sabíamos de la canallada que hizo mi hijo. — yo lo eduqué de una manera ejemplar y por eso me sorprendió escucharte decir esas acusaciones sobre él, pero veo que hablas con la verdad. Solo te puedo decir que te doy todo mi apoyo.— aclaro viéndola directamente a los ojos.

.

—Es verdad cariño, jamás hubiéramos permitido semejante cosa. La familia es lo mas importante para nosotros y es por eso que estamos aquí— hablo la ojimiel mostrándole una sonrisa amable.

.

—Quiero que sepas que tienes también todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites, y no creas que hablo solo de dinero, solo permíteme estar cerca de mis sobrinos— formuló el azabache viendo con cariño a los pequeños que ya empezaban a despertar.

.

—Yo, no se que decir— soltó Rukia viendo fijamente a todos, jamás espero que ellos le dijeran esas palabras. Menos aún, después de la manera en que ella los había tratado, se dio cuenta de que les había faltado al respeto creyendo que ellos eran iguales a _él_; realmente se equivocó.

_Como dijo mi hijo Rukia- chan, solo permítenos estar cerca de nuestros nietos— hablo Masaki acercándose a la camilla.

.

.

_Nuestro hijo no sabrá nada a cerca de esto, tienes mi palabra Rukia- san — habló Isshin para dejarle en claro que estaban de su lado para apoyarla aún en contra de su hijo. Jamás le perdonarían a Ichigo haberles ocultado algo tan importante como la existencia de sus nietos.

_Solo Rukia, Isshin san— habló la pelinegra con respeto sonriéndole sinceramente.

.

Kaien se acercó seguido de Masaki a sostener a los bebes haciéndoles muecas graciosas. Rukia sonreía al ver sus gestos, debía admitir que hacía tiempo que no reía tan amenamente como ahora pero el hecho de tener a sus hijos en sus brazos era una alegría que no podía ocultar.

.

Pasaron algunos minutos así, divirtiéndose con los bebes. Hasta el divertido Isshin observaba con gracia las muecas que hacían a los pequeños. Su alegría fue interrumpida por la estrepitosa entrada de una enfermera a la habitación. Al escuchar el ruido en la puerta todos se voltearon a ver a la persona que lo originó.

.

—Dis- disculpe Kuchiki san, apenas nos enteramos que usted estaba aquí, creo que hubo un error en su registro— soltó la enfermera muy nerviosa por haber cometido un error tan grave.

.

Kaien sonrió nerviosamente al escuchar a la mujer y se encogió de hombros en su sitio restándole importancia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba…

.

—Lo supuse — respondió la ojivioleta aun sonriéndole a sus hijos. —no hay ningún problema, si quiere le doy todos los datos necesarios— terminó de hablar viendo fijamente a la mujer.

.

—Creo que no será necesario— intervino una castaña en la estancia con el expediente en manos. —Aquí tiene, es su expediente, soy su doctora de cabecera Matsumoto Rangiku— habló avanzando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pelinegra hojeando otro expediente que portaba en manos sin siquiera voltear.

.

La enfermera salió disparada de ahí al tener en manos dicho papel. Mientras tanto Rangiku seguía en su tarea de examinar con ojo critico el expediente de los bebes.

.

— Muy bien, el niño esta perfecto, midió 52 centímetros y pesó 2.400 gramos, el peso se me hace un poco bajo, pero está muy bien para habérsete adelantado el parto— empezó a relatar la ojiazul concentrada en lo que leía.

.

—Rangiku— formulo la morena para llamar su atención.

.

—No se porque meten tanto papeleo en un solo expediente frentona. A ver que tenemos aquí— siguió diciendo al cambiar de hoja.

—Matsumoto— volvió a repetir Rukia pero esta vez mas fuerte.

.

—Pero que demonios— soltó la castaña impresionada. — por Dios, ¡Cómo que dos!— grito escandalizada.

.

Todos observaban las reacciones de la doctora que acababa de entrar, al escucharla maldecir se dieron cuenta que ella no sabía nada acerca de los gemelos. Kaien sonreía socarronamente con la niña en brazos observando divertido los cambios en la mujer de gran delantera.

.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en un principio kia-chan?— soltó la ojiazul enojada quitándose los papeles del rostro para conocer a los pequeños.

— Eso intentaba Ran-chan, pero tu no me prestas atención— respondió la pelinegra con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su expresión.

.

—¡Pero mira nada mas que preciosuras!— soltó Matsumoto corriendo a coger al bebe que mantenía Rukia en su regazo sin prestar atención de los anteriores reclamos. Masaki y Isshin miraban con una gotita la escena pensando que esa mujer era verdaderamente bipolar.

.

Matsumoto siguió en su tarea de cargar al niño y busco sin disimulo al otro bebe en brazos de su amiga pero no encontró nada. Su vista se dirigió al hombre que cargaba en brazos al otro pequeño bulto, se horrorizo al ver su porte que ya conocía de sobremanera. Era un Kurosaki, ¿pero qué rayos hacía él aquí? Sin decir nada dejo al niño en brazos de Rukia y a los segundos ya acechaba a Kaien quitándole al bebe que portaba en brazos. El moreno al sentir ligeros los brazos parpadeó seguidamente notando como la chica ya tenía en sus manos a la niña a un lado de la camilla. A los segundos volteó a verle y ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante que le hizo tragar grueso.

.

Rukia estaba atenta a las reacciones de su amiga, de hecho ya se esperaba algo así de ella. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y volteó a verla con una mirada de reprensión..

—Rukia, tu traslado ya esta listo. Permanecerás en el hospital quizás uno o dos días mas en observación debido a tu baja de presión, no queremos que nada malo suceda así que dentro de poco viene el doctor Abarai por nosotras.

—¿De qué hablas Rangiku?, Renji-kun no se dedica a hacer traslados y lo sabes.— formulo la pelinegra sorprendida ya que ella sabía que él era un doctor muy importante para hacer esas cosas tan insignificantes como preocuparse por un traslado.

—Lo se kia, pero por ti si— aclaro la ojiazul guiñándole un ojo.

A Kaien no le gusto para nada la manera en que ese doctor se preocupaba por ella. Se acerco a la pelinegra y a los segundos habló. — yo te puedo trasladar a una clínica privada Rukia-chan— seguido de decir eso volteó a ver a la castaña con mirada retadora.

—¡Oh!, no es necesario Kaien kun, de hecho yo trabajo en ese hospital— habló la pelinegra sin mirar la batalla de miradas que se desarrollaba entre el moreno y su amiga.

.

—Así es Kaien-kun, sakura es una doctora profesional y muy pronto será la sucesora de la directora del hospital— hablo Matsumoto sarcásticamente remarcando las palabras.

Los patriarcas Kurosaki miraban con asombro a la pelinegra. La impresión era muy grande pues no se esperaron que ella tuviera un puesto tan importante.

.

_No te preocupes, no hay problema si eso es lo que tu quieres.— se justificó Kaien sentándose muy cerca de ella para acariciar a los pequeños.

.

Fue entonces que Rukia notó que aun no le decía a Matsumoto sobre su conversación con los Kurosaki y entendió el por qué ella estaba a la defensiva.

.

—Rangiku, te presento a la familia Kurosaki, el es Kaien kun— hablo señalando al pelinegro que tenia al lado. —la señora es Masaki san y su esposo Isshin san— Terminó de decir señalándolos con la mirada.

Rangiku volteó y les dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a Isshin y a Masaki. A Kaien solo le volteó dramáticamente la cara a lo que este bufó resignado. Estaba claro que a la chica de grandes atributos no le había caído bien. La pelinegra al notarlo le mandó una mirada de advertencia a su amiga para que se comportara, cosa que hizo que Rangiku le mirara feo. Pero ya tendría tiempo de enterarse por qué cojones estaban los Kurosaki con ella.

.

.

A los minutos entró un pelirrojo bastante conocido para Rukia. Se encaminó a paso lento a saludar a los presentes que por lo visto conocía a la perfección. Después de los saludos arregló las cosas para que se hiciera lo más pronto posible el traslado.

.

Kaien, al comprobar quién era el doctor que se la llevaría, no perdió el tiempo y como no queriendo la cosa, se fue tras ellos después de decirle a sus padres que regresaran a casa, ya que el averiguaría dónde vivía la pelinegra con sus sobrinos, cosa que aceptaron de buena gana, pues ya habían arreglado las cosas con la muchacha y podrían visitar a sus nietos cuanto quisieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ishida se encontraba apurado por regresar a Japón, hacia minutos que inesperadamente recibió una llamada de Matsumoto avisándole que su adorada Rukia había dado a luz, pero no de muy buena manera. Después de recibir muchos insultos de parte de la castaña y una buena reprimenda por haberse ido terminó diciéndole una de las mejores noticias que podrían darle en ese momento, ya no habrían mas antojos, ni golpes por cualquier cosa. El moreno proclamó que era mejor tener al bebe fuera que dentro del vientre de su madre exigiendo comida por él.

.

Sin pensarlo mucho y aunque hacía escasas horas que había salido de la casa de su amigo se dispuso a regresar a despedirse. Le tomo por sorpresa encontrar otro auto estacionado y a los segundos cayó en la cuenta de que sería de la esposa de su amigo. Desafortunadamente, tendría el disgusto de conocerla y no es porque ella le cayera mal, si no que el había notado que Ichigo no era para nada feliz a su lado y eso le daba la vaga idea de que eso se debía a ella, y por sobre todo a la falta de algo indispensable para poder sobrellevar una relación estable_. Amor…_

.

.

Tocó dos veces pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado, pensó en irse y hablarle por teléfono cuando llegara allí, pero de antemano sabía que su pelinaranja amigo no se lo perdonaría. Ya tenía demasiado con los rencores que cargaba consigo. Volvió a tocar y molesto porque no lo atendieran giro la manija y entro al notar que no tenía seguro.

Avanzo por los pasillos y unas voces hicieron que detuviera su recorrido.

.

—Ichigo kun, mira todo lo que compre para nuestro bebe— escucho que decían del otro lado de la estancia. Esa frase lo dejó congelado en su sitio. Asomó la cabeza un poco para contemplar mejor la escena que se desarrollaba en la enorme sala y lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

.

.

Una hermosa pelinegra acariciaba su pequeño vientre, a simple vista se notaba que no pasaba de los 3 meses ya que el bulto era casi imperceptible. Ishida vio la mueca de enfado que hacía el ojimiel al esta acercársele para que repitiera la misma acción que hacia ella instantes atrás.

El coraje lo cegó y sin pensarlo salió a encarar a su amigo que hasta el momento no se percataba de su presencia.

.

—Por lo visto era eso— Apunto despectivamente al vientre de la mujer, que volteó a verle con sorpresa. —lo que tanto querías ocultar— pauso unos momentos mirándolo fijo a los ojos en busca de alguna explicación, cosa que no encontró al verlo desviar la mirada.— dime Ichigo hasta cuando planeabas contármelo— terminó de decir acercándose al pelinaranja.

.

.

**.**

**.Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado en días estaré actualizando todas mis historias así que no se desesperen que pronto sabrán mas de esta gran historia.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, al igual que esta fabulosa historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo seguía preguntándose que demonios había pasado hace unos días, la repentina aparición de su amigo Ishida lo dejo sumamente intranquilo pues no se esperaba que este se enterara del embarazo de su "mujer" de esa forma, y no es que le debiera alguna explicación de nada, solo que al menos tendría que haberle avisado y no lo hizo. Definitivamente su amistad prendía de un hilo, pero ¡maldita sea! Ishida no tenia que cuestionarle absolutamente nada de su vida, si el le hubiera querido contar lo hubiera hecho.

Bufo resignado dejando de lado los últimos acontecimientos, todavía no estaba seguro del embarazo de su "mujer" tenia que forzar su mente para recopilar bien los acontecimientos de meses atrás.

.

.

_Flash back_

.

.

_Se veía a un pelinaranja bebiendo una copa tras otra en la barra de uno de los bares mas prestigiosos de la ciudad, su mente divagaba en el pasado que tuvo con cierta pelinegra antes del terrible escándalo que se produjo por las acciones que esta tomo al querer hacerse de sus 5 minutos de fama, o era así como lo quería ver el._

_._

_Después de llenar su organismo de todo el alcohol que posiblemente podría soportar salió tambaleándose a paso lento hacia su casa. Después de eso las imágenes son confusas pues se ve así mismo al lado de Senna siendo empujado por ella a la cama, instantes después sintió un toque en sus labios a lo que abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose con unas hermosas hebras oscuras, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron dejando ver dos violetas hipnotizantes que lo hicieron reaccionar y jalarla para profundizar el beso, estrecho su cuerpo con poca delicadeza temiendo porque su imagen desapareciera como tantas veces le había sucedido en sus atormentados sueños pero grande sorpresa la que se llevo al ver que no fue así, sin perder el tiempo la empujo y se posiciono sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y comenzó a repartir besos por el contorno de su cuello, haciendo a la muchacha gemir y suspirar, de ahí nada… no recordaba absolutamente nada, salvo haber despertado denudo en la misma cama que Senna siendo abrazado posesivamente por ella._

_Salio casi corriendo de la habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida de la mujer y jamás volvió a acercarse a ella, ofuscando los constantes intentos de seducción que realizaba de diario para llamar su atención._

_Al mes le dio la noticia de que esperaba un bebe, cosa que lo dejo en evidencia y le comprobó que no solo fueron besos los que compartió con ella._

_No le quiso decir nada a sus padres pues tenia la esperanza de que esos resultados estuvieran equivocados cosa que desecho al momento de ver crecer un poco el plano vientre de la mujer._

_Su suerte no podía ser peor, seria padre y ni siquiera recordaba haber engendrado a su hijo.._

_._

..

.

_Fin flash back_

.

..

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz chillona de Senna anunciando su llegada a la casa, llevaba días que salía a comprar cosas para el bebe que extrañamente a el no le hacia ilusión, a diferencia de la vez que la pelinegra le dijo lo mismo, su corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal, ignoraba el porque hasta ahora que diferenciaba las situaciones…le hubiera gustado tanto la idea de que Rukia en verdad tuviera un hijo de el que no se hacia a la idea de que otra mujer que no fuera ella llevara consigo algo suyo… Su hijo.

.

Pero no era así, ella le había mentido de la forma mas cruel a el, que había confiado en ella y la muy descarada lo traiciona queriéndose hacer famosa a costa de su fama, afortunadamente no le sirvió de nada llamar a los medios pues su identidad no se dio a conocer mas, gracias a la entrevista que dieron el y el moreno. Aunque Ishida hubiera hecho tantas estupideces el tema quedo zanjado.

.

—Ichigo kun, me pregunto por qué fue tan grosero tu amigo al referirse así a mi y a nuestro hijo— hablo de pronto la mujer rompiendo los pensamientos del pelinaranja.

—Hmp— respondió el ojimiel, claro que lo sabia pero no tenia porque decirle nada a ella, a fin de cuentas lo que ella le dijera no le importaba.

Presuroso se levanto del enorme sillón donde instantes atrás estuvo recostado y se fue sin decir nada, a pesar de los gritos que profirió la mujer preguntándole por su salida de la casa.

Lo que menos le apetecía era estar cerca de ella, tenia que comunicarse con Kaien pronto para que le diera un buen papel en alguna película para estar el menor tiempo posible en casa. Aunque ella casi no estuviera ahí por su trabajo que no quería abandonar y a el no le interesaba que lo hiciera o no. Llevaba tiempo pensando en un posible divorcio, la situación era insostenible para el sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a cierta chica de ojos violáceos.

Camino sin rumbo a las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad con la idea de llamar a su hermano mas tarde cuando estuviera mas relajado.

.

.

.

Ishida no cabía de la emoción, al encontrar dos pequeños bultos en la cuna que armo para la pelinegra. Todo el coraje que sintió hacia el pelinaranja quedo ofuscado al ver a esos pequeños bebes, aunque en cierta forma eran casi idénticos a el, pero que importaba si a fin de cuentas era su padre. Pensó en que diría Ichigo cuando se enterara de la inminente verdad, estaba seguro de que querría tenerlos consigo y tal vez quisiera volver con su Rukia chan, pero eso ¡jamás!. El no permitiría que a su amiga le dieran un papel tan indignante como la amante… aunque el fuera su amigo no se lo permitiría, mas que nada porque sabia que la pelinegra merecía lo mejor y mas aun los bebes que había tenido sin ningún tipo de ayuda del desaforado padre. Pobre Ichigo, lo compadecía por lo que le esperaba, dudaba que Rukia algún día le diera alguna oportunidad.

.

Noto que la niña despertaba y no desaprovecho la oportunidad de cargarla para verla mejor, lo único diferente que encontró en ella eran los inigualables ojos violetas que poseía su mama, pero lo demás se le hacia sumamente parecido a Ichigo y a la señora Masaki.

Aparte de que Matsumoto no lo dejaba cargarlos y tenia que aprovechar que se había ido ya al hospital; esa castaña era muy agarrada con sus sobrinos, mira que no dejarlo que cargue a esos _pequeños_dolores de cabeza que le hacían correr por antojos cuando estaban en el vientre de Rukia chan, era realmente injusto…

.

—Ishida, ya esta listo el desayuno, vamos a comer— formulo la pelinegra entrando a su recamara notando a su amigo con su hija en brazos, escena que se le hizo bastante tierna.

—Si, escuchaste nena, ¡tío Ishida comerá algo hecho por tu mami!— grito el ojiazul ganándose un capón por parte de la pelinegra por haber despertado también al niño.

— ¿Viste Ishida tonto? ¡despertaste al niño!— sentencio la chica arrugando el seño enfurecida.

—L-lo siento Rukia chan— hablo el chico con un sonido lastimero y unas enormes cascadas de lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

—Esta bien,— volteo a ver al chico apenada y le sonrió— vayamos a comer antes de que se enfrié— dicho esto salió de la habitación con el niño en brazos seguido del moreno que cargaba a la niña.

—Oye Rukia chan, ¿como les pondrás a los niños?— pregunto el de lentes haciéndole muecas graciosas a los pequeños.

—Pues aun no lo decido— soltó la chica poniendo su mejor cara de confusión.

—Puedes ponerle al niño Uryu y a la niña Urya. Después de todo son gemelos— profirió el moreno feliz por su gran idea.

Al escuchar eso a la pelinegra le apareció un tic en su ceja izquierda. Ishida podía ser tan… infantil.

—Seria genial que se llamaran así, y cuando fuéramos en la calle y me preguntaran ¿Cómo se llaman esos niños tan chulos?, yo les diría Uryu y Urya como su guapísimo tío Uryu jejejeje 'no lo crees— seguía hablando solo el mientras la chica solo lo observaba en silencio con una notable vena palpitando en su sien. El moreno siguió hasta que la pelinegra harta de tanta palabrería le estampo el tazón de arroz para callarlo de una buena vez, los granos quedaron desparramados por todo su rostro haciéndolo lucir realmente gracioso.

Rukia soltó una estruendosa carcajada al verlo de esa manera, no hubiera hecho nada de eso si el no la hubiera orillado, pero bueno Ishida así era y ella lo aceptaba porque realmente lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor aunque a veces la desesperara como hace rato. Planeaba seguir riendo pero el timbre de la puerta la hizo levantarse aun con rastros de lagrimillas rebeldes provocadas por la risa anterior.

Ishida seguía en silencio devorando el tazón de arroz esparcido por su rostro, cuando de repente escucho una voz demasiado familiar, pero eso no podía ser ¿verdad?.

Sus sospechas fueron reveladas cuando vio aparecer por el pasillo que daba al comedor a un elegante pelinegro de ojos azules, con su expresión seria como siempre y su porte de "_soy el mejor_". Indudablemente era Kaien, Kurosaki Kaien. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

.

Kaien había decidido ir a ver a sus sobrinos y porque no, también a la pelinegra. Esa se había convertido en su rutina desde que la chica salió del hospital, iba por las tardes después del trabajo a verla un rato y luego se iba a su departamento. Y este día no seria la excepción.

Al llegar lo recibió la dueña de sus pensamientos últimamente y lo invito a pasar al comedor donde le anuncio que estaba con un amigo, por su puesto que la sola palabra amigo no le gusto para nada y antes de que ella se diera cuenta se le adelanto a conocer al amigo del que tanto hablaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una cabellera negra azulada cubierta casi en su totalidad por granos de arroz que identifico. Ese corte se le hacia demasiado familiar, pero sin duda esos lentes le confirmaron sin lugar a dudas de quien se trataba… Ishida, ¿pero que hacia el azabache ahí?, no se suponía que ahora mismo debería estar en su luna de miel.

Ishida al notar la mueca de confusión en el pelinegro trago grueso, había olvidado comentarle a Kaien sobre la cancelación de su boda, sus nervios se acrecentaron y a los segundos sudaba como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Ishida?— soltó Kaien en tono tétrico después de especular mil y un opciones que le ayudaran a entender el porque de la presencia de _este_ en casa de la pelinegra.

Rukia que aun no entendía nada se atrevió a hablar. —Kaien kun, el es mi amigo casi hermano Uryu— agrego queriendo dispersar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Si jejejeje, ¿y tu Kaien, ¿de donde conoces a Rukia chan?— hablo el Moreno queriendo cambiar el tema.

_Hmp, lo que haga no es tu problema, ¡respóndeme de una vez!— profirió el pelinegro frunciendo el seño.

_Bueno pues vine a visitar a Rukia chan— respondió con nerviosismo el moreno jugando con el mameluco de la niña.

_No me malentiendas Ishida, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué demonios no estas en tu luna de miel?— aclaro el moreno viendo inquisitivamente sus reacciones.

_Porque no me case— soltó el de lentes con naturalidad como comer caramelos.

_¿De que demonios hablas?— grito el pelinegro bastante cabreado, odiaba que desobedecieran sus ordenes. —¿te das cuenta del enorme conflicto que nos traerá tu ruptura?, ¿acaso no comprendes la gravedad de las cosas?, ¡tu ex prometida es la hija de unos de los mas importantes empresarios del país!.

Rukia al escucharlo hablar de ese modo se enfureció, ese no era el Kaien lindo que ella conoció. Volteo a ver al moreno y noto el semblante de tristeza que de un momento a otro se instalo en su rostro, eso la hizo enojar mas y sin pensarlo hablo.

— ¿Y tu que tienes que andar de mediador en esto?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que el no la quería a ella si no a Inoue?— agarro aire y prosiguió. —Jamás creí escucharte hablar de esa manera, eres un hombre frívolo y sin sentimientos, el no tiene porque casarse obligado para ser infeliz y destruirle la vida a esa mujer— termino de decir sin dejar de observar la expresión que hacia el pelinegro al escucharla.

.

Kaien estaba en shock, definitivamente no se espero esas palabras de parte de la muchacha, sabia que no era cualquier persona al haber enfrentado con demasiada valentía a sus padres pero no imagino que también metiera las manos al fuego por Ishida. Pensó bien las palabras que empleo la chica y se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón, su mundo se centraba siempre en los negocios sin pensar en el daño que le causara a los demás, ahora después de escucharla hablarle de esa manera comprendía que cometió un grave error al haber casado a su hermano con una desconocida. Agacho la mirada mientras cavilaba en el hecho de haberle arruinado la vida a su hermano, cuando volteo noto que la pelinegra ya no estaba como tampoco sus sobrinos a la vista. Genial, la había jodido.

.

Rukia se llevo a los niños a su habitación para que no siguieran presenciando discusiones, reconocía que se había pasado al hablarle al pelinegro de esa manera pero por mas que intento no pudo evitarlo, escucharlo hablar en ese tono le recordó tanto a _el._ Tenia que sacarlo de su cabeza.

Les dio su formula a los niños pues estos no se llenaban solo con leche materna y los recostó para que durmieran de nueva cuenta su siesta. Esas eran las ventajas de los recién nacidos, que dormían la mayor parte del día.

.

El moreno esperaba otra sarta de regaños por parte de Kaien pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejo sin habla.

—Esta bien Uryu, hiciste bien— habló Kaien sorprendiendo al moreno de sobremanera, nunca y digo nunca había escuchado a Kaien hablar así.

—Y dime, has hablado con Inoue, ¿te dio una oportunidad? — siguió interrogando con una sonrisa de burla al verlo tan asombrado. De hecho el también se asombraba de las reacciones que le hacia tener la chica pelinegra.

—Bu-bueno si, ella trabaja en el mismo hospital que Rukia chan pero cuidando a los bebes, se esta capacitando para ser una gran pediatra.— soltó enérgicamente el moreno contando cuan orgulloso estaba de su novia..

.

—¡Valla!, pues me da mucho gusto por ti— respondió el moreno sonriéndole sinceramente. —te lo mereces— agrego en un susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar el de lentes pero si la pelinegra que escuchaba atenta recargada en la pared la platica de los muchachos, no sabia porque pero notaba cierta melancolía al ver tan feliz a Ishida.

.

.

— ¿Interrumpo?— hablo de pronto Rukia entrando al comedor.

—¡claro que no Rukia chan!, estamos hablando de mi Inoue chan— respondió el moreno con mirada soñadora.

—Rukia yo…— formulo Kaien avergonzado por la anterior actitud que tomo hacia el azabache.

—No te preocupes Kaien, no pasa nada— hablo la pelinegra sonriéndole tiernamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente al Kurosaki, que al sentir las mejillas calientes se volteo hacia otro lado.

.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, las peleas entre Ishida y Kaien por la atención de los niños crecía día a día, parecían dos niños peleando por juguetes, mientras tanto Rukia se incorporo de nueva cuenta al trabajo tomando el puesto de doctora cerca del consultorio de su amiga Matsumoto, que siempre estuvo apoyándola en todo aunque la idea de que hiciera dobles turnos en el hospital no le gustaba, se sobre exigía demasiado y eso le preocupaba, aparte que hacia tiempo que salía con diferentes hombres y no la invitaba. Esa mujer era todo un caso, afortunadamente nadie sabia de las constantes salidas de ella; aunque varias veces Kaien trato de indagar en el tema de que nunca estuviera presente en la casa cuando el iba, que era casi a diario mientras no tuviera trabajos fuera.

Los niños era cuidados por diferentes personas mientras la pelinegra trabajaba, pero la que mas lo hacia era Inoue que ahora se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de Rukia y Rangiku y al estar en la misma área de pediatría que la castaña, cuidaba de ellos en el hospital mientras la ojiazul se lo permitiera pues era bastante posesiva con sus _sobrinos_. Por otro lado Masaki tampoco perdía el tiempo y secuestraba de vez en cuando a los niños para llevarlos a pasear _alegando que su abuelo Isshin los extrañaba._

.

.

Kaien cada vez se sentía mas atraído por la pelinegra, a los niños ya les faltaba poco para cumplir su primer año y Masaki planeo hacerles una fiesta en grande, cosa que Rukia rechazo ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención en un evento que estaría infestado de reporteros por la nota de la fiesta de la familia Kurosaki. Mas bien se les hizo una pequeña recepción en casa de la chica muy animada ya que los pequeños Kisha y Yosuke se divirtieron en grande junto a los amigos de la pelinegra que fueron invitados. .

.

Kisha era una niña muy audaz e inteligente, a los nueve meses sorprendió a todos dando sus primeros pasos, momentos que la pelinegra capturo en video y por supuesto fotografía. Su primera palabra fue "_mama_" cosa que casi hace llorar a Rukia de felicidad, poco después se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida cuando la escucharon decirle "_papa kaie"_ a Kaien, situación que lo dejo pensando y Rukia al notar ese silencio concluyo que le había molestado, segundos después Kaien cargo con alegría a la niña diciéndole _mi bebe preciosa_ o cosas así logro escuchar la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación.

Yosuke no era un caso muy distinto, al igual que su hermana era sumamente inteligente y precavido, empezó a caminar a los nueve meses, era un poco mas serio que su hermana pero con las personas que no conocía. Su primer palabra fue _"mama_" pero lo que se le escucho decir días después fue "_curri_" cortesía de su tío Ishida que siempre hablaba de esa comida delante de ellos. Después de eso se le escucho decirle "_papa"_ a Kaien tan naturalmente como decía "_mami._"

.

.

.

.

Ichigo se ablando un poco con el nacimiento de su hija a la que llamaron Motoko, después de comprobar que Senna si estaba embarazada, se decidió por no dejarla sola hasta que diera a luz, tampoco le pidió trabajo a Kaien pues el embarazo que presentaba su mujer era de alto riesgo y el como quiera que sea era el padre y el bebe no tenia la culpa de haber sido procreado en una noche de borrachera.

Espero paciente a que naciera la niña y los siguientes meses se dedico a cuidarla como si fuera una joya ya que la niña era muy delicada por la salud que había presentado su madre.

La pequeña Motoko poseía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, era muy hermosa pero su enfermedad no la dejaba reflejar alegría como cualquier niño ya que su vida se paseaba de hospital en hospital y aun no le decían lo que tenia.

Ichigo se había desconectado de su familia, ni siquiera les aviso del nacimiento de su hija, solo les dijo muy forzado del embarazo de Senna y nadamas.

Lo que se le hacia extraño era que sus padres que antes le pedían a gritos un heredero no hubieran ido a conocer a su hija, jamás lo diría pero se sentía indignado y hecho a un lado por ellos.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando y su hija seguía siendo bastante enfermiza, por mas medicamentos que le administraran no le surtían efecto y no se sabían las causas que originaban su enfermedad, se hablaba de un tumor canceroso pero los doctores lo desechaban al instante pues las radiografías no conllevaban a nada.

Ya bastante desesperados le sugirieron a Ichigo que la llevara al mejor hospital en Japón, le dijeron que sin duda los especialistas de ese hospital encontrarían una solución a la enfermedad de la pequeña Motoko de tan solo 2 años.

El pelinaranja le aviso a su mujer que regresarían a Japón y esta acepto de mala gana alegando que su trabajo estaba en las pasarelas de España y que en Japón no le gustaba vivir, no le importo demasiado el berrinche de la mujer, lo importante era que su hija estuviera bien, al pensar en Japón un nudo se le hacia en el estomago, no sabia que era pero presentía algo…

.

.

Kaien le pidió una oportunidad a Rukia después de un año y medio de estar al pendiente de ellos, al principio la pelinegra se negaba pero después al saber que seria un muy buen padre para sus hijos lo acepto gustosa.

Matsumoto no estaba muy conforme con eso ya que no quería al pelinegro en la vida de su amiga, y no es que estuviera celosa, que va. Solo que ese pelinegro era un engreído que disfrutaba sacarla de sus casillas. Además de que ella había conocido a un hombre muy apuesto que dentro de poco seria su novio, su nombre era Hisagi.

.

.

Rukia salía muy animada del hospital de la mano de su apuesto novio, mientras Inoue llegaba con Ishida y sus hijos al encuentro de la pareja listos para ir a dejar a los niños a casa de Masaki ya que irían al cine los 4.

Emprendieron camino muy alegres teniendo alguna que otra disputa entre Kaien e Ishida mientras Rukia y Inoue reían a carcajada limpia. Esos dos eran demasiado graciosos...

.

Masaki recibió en la entrada a los pequeños con una hermosa sonrisa, tras ella Isshin llegaba a su lado siendo casi tirado por ambos niños que corrían a su encuentro tratando de abrazarlo uno antes que el otro.

Rukia les pidió permiso de dejarlos mientras salían pero Masaki la corto diciéndole que deseaba que durmieran ahí como otras veces.

La pelinegra acepto gustosa y emprendieron de nueva cuenta camino a divertirse.

.

Ichigo tenia horas que había llegado, primero se instalo en la nueva casa que compro muy cerca del departamento que compartía con Ishida, cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían descansado lo suficiente tomo a su hija en brazos dándole un beso en la frente dispuesto a ir a visitar a sus padres y presentarles a su nieta y heredera, aprovechando que la niña últimamente no había sentido ninguna molestia, de todas formas apunto como nota ir al siguiente día al hospital a ponerla en manos de los mejores médicos.

Salió sin prisa manejando por las calles, al cabo de una media hora llego a su destino. Motoko veía curiosa la ciudad pues le llamaba la atención el estilo de las casas, cuando su padre aparco el auto en una casa enorme sus ojos brillaron con anticipación.

.

.

Masaki horneaba galletas para sus adorados nietos, sentía un poco de remordimiento tener a los hijos de su pequeño Ichigo ahí y que el no lo supiera, jamás imagino una situación parecida pero ella no podía hacer nada, lo había hablado con Isshin varias veces y llegaban a la misma conclusión, no decir nada.

Tampoco se sentía contenta de no haber ido a conocer a su otra hija pero no podía hacer nada ya que Isshin estaba muy presionado con la empresa y Ichigo jamás les llamaba si no lo hacia ellos, de seguro su hijo pensaría que lo hacían a un lado y eso le dolía de sobremanera.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, se quito rápidamente el delantal y fue a abrir, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al encontrar del otro lado a la persona menos esperada.

—¡Ichigo chan!— formulo la mujer con lagrimillas en los ojos abrazando a su hijo sin notar a la pequeña que se agarraba fuertemente de la pierna de su padre.

Isshin bajaba las escaleras despacio seguido de los pequeños que querían correr, estos al ver a su abuela en el recibidor corrieron los últimos escalones para abrazarla.

—Abuela — gritaron los pequeños llamando la atención de Masaki.

Ichigo se soltó de su madre para ver con ojo critico a los recién llegados, ¿serian hijos de Kaien?.

…

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen asi como esta gran historia sin mas que decir disfruten.**

.

.

.

Rukia se encontraba algo incómoda en la sala del cine. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y no imaginaba de ningún modo la razón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kaien no podía estar atento a la pantalla, más que nada porque sentía la tensión de la muchacha palpable, esta bien que se sintiera nerviosa de compartir el mismo espacio solos pero no era para tanto. Si hasta había dormido en su casa antes y no le había molestado, aunque desgraciadamente lo aventaran al sillón.

Ishida y Inoue estaban como dos enamorados abrazados atentos a la horrible película de terror que se les presentaba; habían decidido sentarse dos asientos detrás de Rukia y Kaien para darles más espacio, pues ellos sabían que recién empezaban su relación y no querían intervenir.

.

—Kaien, no me siento nada bien— Formuló la pelinegra muy cerca del oído del pelinegro, para no incomodar a los espectadores.

— ok, ¿Quieres que salgamos, o te llevo a tu casa? — Habló el moreno tomándola del brazo para salir. Le hizo un gesto de despedida a ishida y Inoue diciéndoles en señas que no se preocuparan. Ishida aceptó no muy convencido, pero su novia intervino jalándolo para que no los molestara.

.

—Yo… quisiera que fueras por los niños— soltó sin más la muchacha algo nerviosa, sentía que sus hijos la necesitaban.

.

—Pero, están en casa de mi madre, ¿Por qué de repente quieres que vaya por ellos?— interrogó Kaien confundido, no entendía la petición de ella si los niños ya se habían quedado en casa de sus padres anteriormente.

.

—No lo sé, solo quiero tenerlos conmigo, les dices a tus padres que otro día se los presto, ¿Vale?— habló un poco más animada montándose en el coche dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?, ¡Encima quieres que sea yo quien baje por ellos!— Al pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrió de solo imaginar la cara de pocos amigos que pondrían sus padres. Ellos amaban tener a los niños en su casa aunque sea de vez en cuando.

—¡Por favor Kaien-kun!— Rogó la pelinegra sabiendo el efecto que tenía en el moreno que lo hiciera. Ella jamás se atrevería a ir por los niños y romperles la ilusión a Masaki y Isshin de pasar más tiempo con los niños, menos aún después de habérselos dejado.

.

Kaien suspiró, no podía negarle nada a ella, menos después de escucharla rogarle de esa manera. ¿Qué había pasado con Kaien Kurosaki?, ¿Acaso compartir excesivo tiempo con la pelinegra y sus hijos lo estaba ablandando? Sonrió al darse cuenta que definitivamente cambiar pañales no era tan malo, menos aún después de obtener las recompensas de tus actos, Ichigo era un maldito afortunado al haber encontrado antes que él a esa mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La expresión de Masaki cambió al darse cuenta de los recién llegados, por más que habían querido aplazar el momento, el destino, haciendo de las suyas los había encontrado.

.

Ichigo observaba incrédulo a los pequeños, no cabía duda que eran familiares de él, los Kurosaki tenían las facciones tan únicas que cualquiera se daría cuenta. Seguía preguntándose si serían hijos de Kaien. Una punzada nada agradable lo sacudió, al imaginar a su hermano con esos dos niños, la razón no la sabía ni quiso indagar más en el asunto.

Se separó de su madre solo lo suficiente para saludar también a su padre que a estas alturas ya estaba al lado de él, le dio un corto abrazo bajo la mirada atenta de esos chiquillos que no le perdían pista desde que lo vieron.

Y entonces, sucedió lo inesperado.

.

Ichigo apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al sentir unos pequeños bracitos casi tumbándolo. Se había puesto en cuclillas para mirar mejor a los niños, pues quería detallarlos y apenas reaccionó al ver correr a la niña la distancia que los separaba. Pero, un momento… ¡la niña lo abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en ello! Y no solo eso, abrió los ojos impresionado al sentir su camisa húmeda, ¿Acaso lloraba? Se acomodó torpemente a la pequeña en brazos para calmarle lo que sea que tuviera, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió otros pequeños bracitos queriéndose abrir camino al lado de la niña, lo reconoció al instante, era el niño que la acompañaba, sonrió y como pudo le alboroto los cabellos, ya que él no lloraba.

.

Isshin contemplaba la escena sin creérselo, ¿Por qué corrieron a abrazar a su padre de esa manera?, ¿Acaso sintieron alguna conexión con el? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, eso no podía ser… Por otro lado, Masaki estaba por demás enternecida, diciéndose mentalmente que _"la sangre llama."_

.

—¡Papi!— alcanzó a escuchar Ichigo que decía la niña muy cerca de su oído, lo decía con tal sentimiento que le removía las entrañas, no supo cuando, una felicidad se instaló en su pecho.

Yosuke miraba a Ichigo serio pero contento, desde que lo observó tuvo el impulso de correr junto a él. Su papi se había tardado, pero no importaba ya que él estaba ahí, y suponía que era para llevarlos con el a casa.

.

La escena era muy conmovedora pero Masaki sintió que faltaba algo, una pequeña niña bastante pálida seguía parada en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó su padre, estaba triste, con la cabeza gacha y algo celosa al ver como esos niños lo abrazaban como si fuera suyo. Pero qué podía hacer si su papi también los abrazaba. Sin quererlo empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimillas, percatándose Masaki al instante. Se acercó con cuidado a ella y le levantó el mentón para que la mirara, sus ojitos negros se abrieron de la impresión, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona que no fuera su padre la mirara de aquella manera en que lo hacía esa señora… su abuela.

.

—Hola cariño, soy tu abuelita Masaki, — formuló la ojiambar con el corazón roto al ver la tristeza reflejada en esos orbes negros, no entendía el por qué, pero le causaba mucha ternura tener a la otra hija de su pequeño Ichigo en la puerta. —No te pongas triste, tu papi te adora, igual que empezamos a hacerlo nosotros— señalo a Isshin, que al ver a la niña cabizbaja se acercó para cargarla.

.

Los ojos de la pequeña Motoko tomaron luz propia, ella sospechaba que ellos eran muy buenas personas. Bastante tiempo había tenido para saber quién la quiere y quién no, y ellos la miraban como su padre, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a los dos a abrazarlos. Sus energías no podían estar mejor.

.

Estaban tan concentrados en los tres pequeños que nadie notó a la persona que llegó.

—Ichigo kun, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?— habló la mujer ahora pelinegra, y el hechizo se rompió. Ichigo deposito a los niños en el suelo y como acto reflejo buscó a su hija con la mirada, la encontró protegida en los brazos de su padre. Notó algo extraño, ¿su hija tenía miedo de su madre?, decidió ignorarlo…por el momento. Se encaminó hacía ella para presentarla a sus padres.

.

—Papá— hablo Kisha jalándolo del pantalón. Ichigo se giró sorprendido, al igual que todos los presentes. ¿Por qué le decía papa?

—¿Quién es esta niña y por qué te dice papá, Ichigo?— formuló Senna entre sorprendida y molesta.

Ichigo se quedó sin habla, si de por sí su vocabulario dejaba mucho que desear, aún más al escuchar los reclamos de la mujer, aparte de que esa misma pregunta se la hacía él.

.

Kaien preparaba su disculpa al entrar al jardín, notó dos autos en él y no le dio importancia, supuso que serían algunos amigos de su padre, pero la escena que se le presentó al entrar, para nada se la esperaba.

¿Qué hacía su hermano en la casa? Y lo que es peor, ¿Acaso ya sabía que los niños eran sus hijos? No, eso no podía ser pues sus padres prometieron no decírselo. Pero la dudaba rondaba en su cabeza al escuchar a Kisha decirle papá. Un sentimiento nuevo se instaló en su pecho, ¿Serían…celos?

.

.

—¿Interrumpo?— habló Kaien entrando en escena, a lo que todos voltearon a verle, al notar esto, continuó no muy convencido de lo que diría. —vengo por...

— ¡Papi!— grito Kisha, seguido de Yosuke corriendo a su encuentro. Ichigo al ver esto frunció el seño y no supo por qué le molestó ver a su hermano con esos niños, pero es que la niña se parecía tanto a ella, esos ojos lo estaban haciendo un idiota; Seguro que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, los niños lo habían confundido con su hermano.

.

El alma se instaló de nueva cuenta en el cuerpo de Kaien al tener a sus pequeños en brazos, supo que había llegado a tiempo.

Masaki negaba con la cabeza, ella quería que todo se supiera de una vez, pero que se le podía hacer, estaba casi segura que el momento no podría retrasarse por mucho, más al saber Ichigo quién era la madre.

.

Isshin observaba neutral la escena, por un momento tuvo el impulso de intervenir y decirle de una vez a su hijo que no eran hijos de Kaien, pero se controló al recordar la palabras de Rukia. Ese secreto solo le concernía a ella decirlo.

.

— Madre, los llevare a casa, otro día vendremos de visita— formuló Kaien viendo de reojo a Ichigo y su familia. Quería saludarlos bien, pero no podría hacerlo con los niños de por medio. Podría hablar de más, a fin de cuentas solo son unos niños.

.

—Espero verte en otra ocasión Ichigo— le habló al pelinegro observando a la pequeña que este cargaba en brazos. Le daba la impresión de que esa niña no estaba bien de salud, su piel pálida y las marcadas ojeras lo decían por sí solas. De su mujer ni se preocupó, a él no le interesaba quedar en buenos términos con ella.

.

.

—Papi, ¿Quién era ese señor?— hablo Yosuke aún conmocionado por el parecido entre ambos.

—Pues es mi hermano, pequeño cielo— respondió el pelinegro lo más natural que pudo.

En el transcurso al auto no volvieron a decir nada, solo querían dormir, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo de las suya en ellos.

Rukia estaba muy nerviosa, el corto tiempo que permaneció en el auto se le hacía eterno, de pronto divisó la silueta de Kaien saliendo de su casa, se bajó apresurada encontrándose con sus pequeños dormiditos.

.

Kaien le dio a uno para que lo acomodara y él se encargo del otro, encendió el auto y se sumieron en un tenso silencio, los dos sabían que algo sucedía.

.

—Rukia, al llegar a tu casa tenemos que hablar— dijo serio el moreno mirando de reojo a la pelinegra , que al escucharlo, se puso más tensa aún.

— ¿De qué?— preguntó ella llevada por el impulso y curiosidad, aunque internamente, su corazón le decía que no era nada bueno para que él optara ese tono tan serio.

.

—Ahora no, espera a que lleguemos, puedes despertar a los niños— habló en el mismo tono anterior empleado. Lo que menos quería era que ella hiciera un escándalo, y conociendo lo impulsiva que era no podía saber como iba a reaccionar. Era mejor hablarlo en su casa.

—Esta bien— se rindió la pelinegro sabiendo de antemano que él no iba a hablar. Tendría que tragarse los nervios por un buen rato.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y cómo se llama esta lindura?— preguntó Masaki emocionada sirviéndoles café y a la niña un plato con galletas de las que recién había horneado ahora que recordaba, olvidó darle a sus pequeños para que llevaran a casa.

.

—Motoko— se adelanto la madre de la niña a hablar. —Le pusimos así porque ella representa una luz en nuestro camino— empezó a relatar de la nada haciendo que a todos los presentes les saliera una gota de sudor en la sien, y no por el nombre de la niña, si no por el tono dramático que empleaba para decirlo. Definitivamente esta mujer debería ser actriz en lugar de modelo.

.

.—Y como hiciste para no salir en televisión hijo— preguntó Isshin curioso, él sabía que los reporteros no perderían la oportunidad de presentar en exclusiva a su hijo y su familia.

Ichigo ni se inmuto, había tenido que ir en un avión privado para no ser molestados, no quería que su pequeña se exaltara ni que se preocupara por estar rodeada de los medios.

— Vinimos en un avión privado— habló la mujer con simpleza. Más cómodo y práctico.

.

—Papá, ¿esos niños…?— formuló Ichigo viendo a su padre que de un momento a otro se puso más serio de lo normal

_Ichigo kun, estoy agotada, aparte mira a Motoko chan, pobrecita, se le nota que esta demasiado cansada y con sueño… — interrumpió Senna con falsa preocupación por su hija.

Ichigo giró a ver a su hija de reojo y comprobó que era cierto, sus ojitos se cerraban a causa del sueño.

_Muy bien,— habló Ichigo levantándose para tomar a Motoko en brazos, —creo que vendremos otro día. Mañana mismo pienso llevarla al hospital para que empiecen sus chequeos— terminó de decir despidiéndose de sus padres, con Senna tras él.

.

.

.

—Ahora sí me vas a decir… ¿Qué sucede Kaien?— soltó algo brusca la pelinegra. Quería saber qué era lo que pasaba.

— Sí, pero por favor, tómatelo con calma— respondió el pelinegro un poco más tranquilo después de asumirlo e irlo pensando durante el trayecto.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla— Insistió la chica despeinándose un poco el cabello, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

—Ichigo ha vuelto—Le dijo, y de inmediato observó el rostro de incredulidad que ponía la chica al escucharlo.

— ¿Q-qué…?— formuló torpemente sentándose lentamente en el sofá que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—No te preocupes, no le han dicho nada— habló el moreno tratando de tranquilizarla. — Ahora quisiera preguntarte— hizo una corta pausa sentándose en cuclillas en frente de donde ella seguía sentada en el sillón…—¿Qué piensas hacer?— termino de hablar tomándola de las manos.

.

.

Rukia seguía en shock, jamás se imaginó en una situación similar. El había regresado, después de tanto tiempo… ella no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que pensar las cosas detenidamente, sin apresurarse a tomar decisiones, aunque la única que pasaba por su cabeza era sobre sus hijos. Indudablemente el se enteraría de que eran suyos al verlos en casa de sus padres, tenía dos opciones: La primera era decirle que Kaien era el padre de los niños, pero dudaba que el le creyera; la otra era confesarle la verdad y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso; y la más descabellada y por nada de mundo aceptable era…huir. Pero ella jamás lo haría ya que no es ninguna cobarde. Debía pensar…

Kaien al verla tan confundida se levantó del lugar que antes ocupaba, la levantó con ella en el trayecto y, sin decir nada la abrazó, un abrazo lleno de emociones encontradas, de sentimientos que él le quería expresar.

.

— ¡Vaya! Tú aquí de nuevo— interrumpió Rangiku mirando desafiante al moreno, consiguiendo romper el momento.

—He, ¿Acaso no me ves, que tienes que preguntarlo?— se defendió el Kurosaki bastante cabreado, esa castaña paranoica era una engreída y aparte de todo, metiche.

—Idiota— soltó la castaña bufando y pasando de largo a la habitación de sus pequeños.

_ha, pero no por ti. Cabeza hueca— se burlo Kaien al verla tan molesta, su nueva manía era cabrearla como ella hacía con él.

Rangiku pensaba volver y darle su merecido pero Rukia al ver sus intenciones, la detuvo.

_¡Basta ya los dos!— bramó furiosa por estar siempre en medio de sus constantes peleas, se quedó más tranquila al ver a su amiga irse, claro, no sin antes mantener un duelo de miradas con Kaien quién no se quedaba atrás.

_Lo siento Rukia — se disculpó el pelinegro cuando vio desaparecer la cabellera castaña por el pasillo. —creo que tienes mucho que pensar, aún así, sabes que apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes, pequeña— aclaro de nueva cuenta el moreno abrazándola, después de eso depositó un casto beso en sus labios a modo de despedida.

Rukia lo vio desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que descansar, ya que por la mañana su trabajo la esperaba.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo no podía quitarse de la mente a los dos niños, menos aún el momento en que ellos corrieron a sus brazos, la sensación de calidez aún seguía en su pecho. Con una media sonrisa cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

El día transcurría muy agitado en el hospital, la oji violeta lo tenía peor, ya que ahora mismo debía hacerse cargo de la enorme lista de pacientes de su mejor amigo Renji. El había salido de urgencia, su hermana había sufrido un accidente y tuvo que viajar de imprevisto dejando sus pacientes encargados con ella.

.

.

.

Ichigo se dirigía al consultorio del médico que le habían asignado, fue difícil pues las encargadas de hacerlo se debatían entre los mejores, pero al final le toco con Renji Abarai. Lo acepto con gusto pues había escuchado hablar mucho sobre él y sus buenos diagnósticos y ahora mismo iba en su encuentro.

Tocó la puerta del consultorio, pero nadie abría. Seguramente él había salido a comer, su consulta se dio de última hora, intentó de nuevo y al parecer sí estaba pues escucho un ruido dentro, pero ¿Por qué no abría entonces? Su hija casi se dormía de nuevo, gracias a todos los medicamentos que le administraban, se desesperó y giró la manilla sin pedir permiso.

.

Rukia estaba apresurada firmando recetas antes de irse a comer, hacía como quince minutos que había salido su última consulta y aprovechó para hacer los pendientes. Escuchó los golpes en la puerta, pero no le dio importancia, seguro que era Rangiku que quería molestarla, así que no se preocupó porque su lista de pacientes estaba vacía. Siguió a lo suyo, pero esa persona que tocaba no se iba, se levanto a atender al darse cuenta de que quizás se trataba de algo urgente, pero lo que escucho y vio la dejo impactada.

.

.

—Lamento interrumpir, Dr. Abarai pero es q...— no pudo seguir hablando al encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos violetas muy cerca de su rostro.

.—¿Qué se le o…?— las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al identificar a la persona que tocaba. — ¿Ichigo?— apenas y pudo susurrar impresionada.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**.Hola amigos y amigas se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero esque tuve muchos problemas en casa y para colmo mi hermano descompuso mi computadora , por fortuna pude recuperar todas mis cosas que tenia mi disco pero aun asi me siento mal por tardar tanto en publicar pero juro por el ichiruki que los fines de semana publicare. ahora sin los dejo para que disfruten de este capitulo.**

.

* * *

—Inoue chan, vine por ti — soltó el moreno de lentes entrando sin algún cuidado a la estancia del hospital.

La peli naranja se encontraba cambiando a los niños de Rukia para tenerlos listos ya que casi era hora de que la chica saliera de su consulta. Al escuchar a Ishida llegar se sorprendió pero le dio mucha alegría las atenciones que tenía con ella.

—pasa Ishida Kun, solo termino de cambiar a los niños y nos vamos— le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

.

Ishida no se hizo esperar y entro a paso apresurado a cargar a Yosuke que fue el primero en estar listo, lo tomo en brazos y deposito varios besos en su frente.

— Tío— grito el niño eufóricamente —¿ iremos a comer curry?— pregunto inocentemente poniendo una mirada de suplica, que el moreno no pudo ignorar.

—jejejeje, claro ´que si— hablo acercándose aun con el en brazos a donde estaba Inoue con Kisha. La pequeña hacia muecas graciosas al ser peinada por la pelinegra, y es que a sus dos años, su cabello azabache con reflejos azulados era bastante largo.

— ya casi esta lista— anuncio la pelinegra al notar cierta impaciencia en la niña por estar al lado de Ishida, le enternecía verlos a ambos pelearse constantemente por la atención del moreno.

.

Al terminar salieron en busca de cierta pelinegra para informarle del nuevo cambio de planes que hizo Ishida de último momento. Como había dicho Yosuke, irían a comer curry

Apenas comenzaban el recorrido cuando Ishida empezó de nuevo a hablarle a Inoue. — Oye, Inoue Chan— llamo ganándose la atención de la ojigris.

— ¿Qué sucede Uryu Kun?— respondió la chica bastante sonrojada pues desde siempre no podía ocultar su amor por el.

— Pues, me preguntaba si nuestros bebes van a estar igual de bonitos que estos— empezó a decir viendo con admiración a los niños, para el eran demasiado bonitos, pero solo era porque se parecían a su Kia Chan. Puso una mueca pensativa al ver de uno a otro y así repetidamente

—Pero, yo quiero tres, — replico haciendo un puchero, cosa que la peli naranja noto bastante nerviosa al borde del colapso.

— ¿Mi tía Inoue se va a desmayar?— pregunto Kisha al ya estar acostumbrada a los constantes desmayos por parte de la peli naranja al estar con su tío Ishida.

— ¿Por qué siempre se pone tan roja tío?— le secundo Yosuke en las interrogativas que llevada tiempo haciéndose. El era un niño bastante observador como para pasar por alto esos detalles.

— ¿Pues?, ahora que lo dicen— pauso un momento para ver de reojo a la muchacha que ya para esas alturas hiperventilaba. —No lo sé jejejeje, — termino de decir notando que su novia colapso y cayo desmayada en sus brazos.

Los niños miraban la escena horrorizados, no entendían a la ti Inoue, lo bueno era que a su mama no le pasaban esas cosas cuando miraba a su papi Kaien. Se decían los dos pequeños mirando atentos como su tío trataba de despertar a la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.La pelinegra seguía en trance viendo directo al ojimiel, no le había dado tiempo de asimilar bien las cosas y ahora en tan solo unas horas ya estaba parado enfrente suyo, pero ¿Qué hacia el ahí?, ¿acaso sabia que ella trabajaba en ese hospital?... No claro que no lo sabía, de hecho el ni siquiera venia buscándola a ella, se dijo recordando que el la había llamado doctor Abarai... Entonces iba buscando a Renji Kun, pero ¿para qué?...

.

Ichigo seguía igual de serio que cuando llego. La impresión fue grande al encontrarse cara a cara con la persona de sus tan anhelados sueños. Que irónica la vida, si hace más de dos años se lo hubieran dicho jamás hubiera esperado no poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa enana; Su mirada vago directo a esos violáceos que tanto había extrañado poder contemplar, el brillo que denotaban era incierto para él, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin cruzar palabra con ella, y la última vez que lo hizo no fue para decirle nada agradable.

.

Motoko seguía el curso de las miradas de ambos adultos, sin saber porque esa muchacha se le hizo muy buena persona a simple vista. Su papi se veía diferente, su mirada cambio cuando la veía a los ojos, sus ojitos brillaban más de lo normal.

.

Duraron algunos segundos más viéndose simplemente a los ojos, parecía que los dos querían reconocerse, ver sus cambios en tan solo una mirada, pero Motoko no estaba de acuerdo en seguir esperando mas, sus ganas de ir al baño aumentaban cada vez mas y su papi se había olvidado de ella.

.

— ¡Papi!— llamo la niña tímidamente, no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de los grandes pero ya no aguantaba, solo esperaba que su papi no se enojara con ella como lo hacía su mama cuando hablaba con hombres extraños. — ¡Papi!— volvió a llamar en vista de que su padre parecía no haberla escuchado, pero el peli naranja aun no le prestaba atención, seguía ensimismado viendo a la peli negra.

— ¡Papi!— grito más alto y al ver a los dos adultos voltear a verla de sopetón se encogió de hombros bastante ruborizada por la vergüenza que le producía sus miradas.

.

Rukia como si hubiera estado en un sueño profundo despertó cuando escucho el grito de esa pequeña, y plaf el hechizo se rompió. Su cara se volvió seria e inexpresiva como siempre debió estar, ahora se daba cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo al ver de esa manera a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero de inmediato recordó a la personita que instantes atrás la había hecho reaccionar, volteo hacia abajo más específicamente al piso donde noto a Ichigo en cuclillas hablando casi en secreto con la niña, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que estaba, ¿sonriendo?, y no era cualquier sonrisa si no una muy sincera como las que rara vez le hizo a ella.

Al ver tal escena no pudo evitar que un nudo se le formara en el pecho, era inevitable no sentirse defraudada al ver semejante demostración de amor hacia esa niña, ¿sería su hija?, al pensar en una negativa se golpeo mentalmente, claro que era su hija si no ¿Por qué le haría tales muestras de cariño? El nudo que había sentido anteriormente se convirtió en un horrendo hueco, justo al lado de su corazón; no pudo evitar pensar en sus hijos, _el_ los había rechazado sin antes conocerlos, _el_les había negado su existencia al no creer en ella y por sobre todo, _el_ nunca quiso tener hijos con ella. Que estúpida había sido al creer que ese hombre se pudiera interesar en ella cuando no era nadie.

.

Ichigo estaba enternecido por el sonrojo de su hija, se veía tan adorable. Al verla así tan tímida recordó a los niños que estaban en casa de su madre, sin saber porque esos niños se habían ganado su corazón, no le interesaba si eran hijos de su hermano, aunque el hecho de escucharlos decirle padre no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero es que se sintió tan feliz cuando ellos lo habían confundido con él, que había deseado que fuera verdad y que si fueran sus hijos y no de Kaien. Pero todavía tenía una incógnita, ¿Quién era la madre de esos niños?, y el porqué era muy sencillo, su hermano no se caracterizaba por sentimental ni mucho menos se le había conocido una relación seria con nadie y el hecho de que esos pequeños se viera un poco más grandes que su hija lo ponía a pensar. ¿Acaso Kaien mantenía un romance a espaldas de todos?, o es que solo se lo había negado a él; dejo de preguntarse tonterías pensando en cierta pelinegra que estaba a su costado observándolo ya que sentía su insistente mirada encima suyo. Se levanto y tomo a su hija de la mano, después de pedirle que lo esperara un poco para pedirle un favor a la muchacha, tampoco esperaban que el la llevara al baño ¿verdad?

.

Rukia noto que el peli naranja se levantaba y tomaba a la niña de la mano, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver bien a la niña noto sus rasgos y estos eran muy parecidos a él, aunque ella aun no tenía el gusto de conocer a su madre el parecido era inminente entre ambos.

Motoko siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre di un paso al frente bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra, cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca de ella le hizo una seña para que se agachara, ella un poco aturdida la obedeció. Ya estando agachada escucho un pequeño susurro en su oído. _—"señorita,_ _me podría acompañar al baño, es que a mi papi le da pena_"— dicho esto se alejo agachando la mirada hasta situarse al lado de su padre.

.

Rukia se quedo quieta procesando las palabras de la niña y la actitud que había tomado después de hablarle en secreto. Su mente solo podía pensar en cómo esa pequeña hablaba como si fuera un adulto con las personas, y es que se notaba que era un poco mas chica que sus hijos y aunque ellos eran sumamente inteligentes ella no mostraba alegría en su mirada al contrario de ellos que desde que llegaron al mundo han estado rodeados de personas que los miman en todos los sentidos.

Se agacho a su altura y le sonrió dulcemente provocando que Motoko suspirara al sentir como Rukia le acariciaba su cabello, la sensación era reconfortante y rara vez la sentía, menos en alguien que no fuera su padre. Definitivamente esa ciudad le gustaba mucho, todos eran buenos con ella ahí.

— Vamos entonces— le hablo la pelinegra muy quedo cerca del oído a la pequeña, esta volteo a verla con sus ojitos brillantes y le tomo la mano que le extendía.

.

Ichigo solo era un espectador, pero noto como su hija sonreía feliz de estar en compañía de una extraña para ella, eso lo hizo pensar en que jamás la había visto de esa manera con Senna. Lo próximo que vio fue salir a ambas sin siquiera decirle nada, no le importo y se quedo esperando a que volvieran.

.

.

.

—Por fin despiertas Inoue chan— formulo el chico de lentes con la chica en brazos y los pequeños a un lado observando aburridos la escena. Kisha bostezo casi durmiéndose en el piso recargada en Yosuke que de vez en cuando ponía cara de fastidio al sentir un peso encima. Pero lo toleraba solo porque era su hermana, que si no.

Uryu los observaba en silencio, las caras de Yosuke eran similares a las de su padre, y no podía evitar que le causara mucha nostalgia recordar los buenos tiempos que compartieron no hacía mucho, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora ese idiota?, como pudo ayudo a la peli naranja a incorporarse para ir al encuentro de la ojivioleta, que después de ese lapso de tiempo dudaba que estuviera de buen humor esperándolos, un escalofrió lo recorrió entero al recordar el anterior retraso que tuvo por entretenerse con los niños de paso en un circo. Juro no volverlo hacer o tendría que suplicar por su vida.

.

Caminaron a paso apresurado al saber que iban al encuentro con su madre, querían llegar cuanto antes a su consulta.

.

.

.

Kaien caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo que conducía al consultorio de la pelinegra, al ir tan despistado una puerta se abrió tirándolo al piso provocándole un fuerte sangrado en la nariz. Solo fue consciente del liquido que salía a paso veloz por su nariz y por instinto se la tomo fuertemente entre las manos, Después de unos segundos se incorporo para darle una lección al causante todavía presionándose la parte afectada.

.

—Claro preciosa, entonces será a comer— formulo el pelinegro besando delicadamente la mano de una sonrojada Matsumoto.

— Si, de acuerdo, mañana te espero en mi casa Hisagi kun— sonrió la castaña dándole un pequeño beso de despedida en el mejilla al chico. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un furioso Kaien que seguía indignado viendo a la causante de su nariz rota.

El moreno siguió su camino sin reparar en un pelinegro que seguía maldiciendo a cierta castaña. Rangiku estaba por cerrar de nueva cuenta su consultorio pero una mano ensangrentada la detuvo bruscamente.

Al ver la mano interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta pego un grito del susto, no todos los días te encontrabas con un herido fuera de urgencias.

.

—Disculpé, pero aquí no es urgencias, déjeme lo ayudo a llegar— hablo la rubia viendo decidida la mano, buscando la posible herida en ella.

Kaien al escuchar esa voz tan conocida se enfureció aun mas, ¿tenía que ser ella precisamente la que le hiciera la vida de cuadritos? Bufo abriendo de sopetón la puerta dejando entrever cuan enojado estaba.

.

_ ¡Tu!— profirió Kaien casi en grito cuando se vio dentro.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar a la castaña la empujo hacia la pared, cerciorándose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada. No quería chismosos fisgoneando.

.

— ¿Q-que haces?— hablo Matsumoto entrecortadamente al sentir tan cerca la respiración del pelinegro, su sonrojó bajo gradualmente para dar paso al pánico.

—Eres tan… molesta— susurro Kaien muy cerca de su cuello haciendo que se le erizara la piel. — ¡me has roto la nariz! ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?— siguió diciendo un poco más calmado, no sabía el porqué pero respirar el aroma de esa chica lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

— ¿Yo?— pregunto la rubia sin creérselo. — Más bien creo que tú te golpeaste solo— alego empujándolo para salirse del encierro que le había impuesto.

Ya estando libre, se fijo en su rostro y comprobó que el no mentía, de seguro el muy idiota venia distraído y se golpeo con la puerta. Frunció el seño acercándose con unas gasas para limpiarle la parte afectada.

Kaien al ver las intenciones de la mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no quería que ella lo curara, ¡por dios! Si tenía cara de maniática, de seguro aprovechaba para dejarlo peor.

.

—No me digas que el grandioso manager Kaien Kurosaki tiene miedo— reto la rubia sabiendo lo que provocaban en él sus insultos.

Kaien se tensó al escucharla, el no tenía miedo solo era precaución.

—Los Kurosaki son unos gallinas— siguió diciendo acercándose cada vez mas ahora con el alcohol en la otra mano.

El pelinegro al escuchar eso ultimo le arrebato las gasas y el alcohol y sin pensarlo empezó a limpiarse solo. Matsumoto sonrió triunfal al escuchar los constantes gritos que trataba de ahogar Kaien volteándose para que no lo viera.

Definitivamente, le encantaba cabrear al Kurosaki. — y apúrate Kurosaki mira qué lloras más que los niños de dos años que curo— hablo por ultimo saliendo presurosa de la habitación, no quería quedarse a escuchar maldiciones.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba desesperado por tanto esperar. El no se caracterizaba por tener tanta paciencia y Rukia la estaba rompiendo al primer encuentro.

Su vista vago por todo el pequeño cuarto recorriéndolo de esquina a esquina. Todo lo normal para ser un consultorio, pero hubo algo que llamo bastante su atención. Al principio lo había ignorado diciéndose que el no era ningún fisgón pero en vista de que la chica tardaba tanto pues no le quedo de otra. Con cuidado tomo el portarretrato que estaba volteado solo para que ella pudiera verlo. Volteo a la puerta y para asegurase de que nadie lo interrumpiría se levanto a asomarse, ya estando seguro lo tomo de nuevo cuidadosamente para ver la foto. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, y es que en ella aparecía la enana siendo abrazada por atrás por un hombre pelirrojo. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

.

Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que empleaba al cerrarlos, quien quiera que fuera ese hombre no le iría muy bien. Siguió viendo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona menos esperada.

.

—Ya te traje a los niños, pero por favor no me mates Rukia chan— entro gritando el moreno con euforia seguido de los pequeños pelinegros.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra al reconocerlos, eran los niños que estaban en casa de su madre.

.

Rukia salió apurada del baño, Motoko se había tardado bastante y ella sentía que debía estar en su consultorio cuanto antes y mas al recordar un pequeño detalle que paso por alto; Ishida tendría que haberle llevado a sus hijos hacia más de media hora, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados al llegar al pasillo y encontrar a Inoue desmayada, siendo cargada por Ishida que no podía con la cara de susto y sus hijos en brazos de Ichigo.

¿Qué había pasado?

.

.

**.Que les paresio si que Ichigo siente lo que se dise la sangre llama y si que llama porque esos pillos de Yosuke y kisha no pierden la oportunidad de abrazarlo y rukia que ara , pues no les dire asta el proximo capitulo.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**.Hola atodos los amantes del ichiruki , como lo prometi a qui me tieen de buelta con el capitulo 14 de error imperdonable espero que les encante.**

**.Recuerden que esta historia no es mia y que lo s personajes mucho menos, yo solo la traigo para que todos los ichirukistas la disfruten.  
**

**asi que a leer se a dicho**

* * *

Inoue se había desmayado de la impresión que le causó ver al pelinaranja en el consultorio de su amiga, por otro lado Ishida tenía cara de susto al ver a su novia caer desmayada y no poder llegar a tiempo para sostenerla, eso fue lo que le causó terror.

Otro factor que influyó fue ver a los niños corriendo hasta alguien que estaba ahí, tal fue su impresión de ver a su amigo parado cerca del escritorio sosteniendo un portarretratos con fuerza, que dejó a su novia de lado apenas medio recostada en la pared para ir a su encuentro, y por si no fuera poco que llega Rukia con la cara más pálida que el papel al contemplar la escena.

.

Ishida se quedó en su sitio sopesando posibilidades de huir intacto. Disimuladamente cargó a Inoue en brazos acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo, la puerta… o sí, quería salir corriendo todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Ichigo estaba perplejo parpadeando repetidas veces, no sabía en qué momento esos niños habían ido a parar a sus brazos, solo fue consciente de dejar caer al suelo el portarretratos nada amablemente para enfocarse en recibir esos dos pares de brazos.

Yosuke y Kisha entraron corriendo en busca de su madre, pero grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrar al señor que estaba en casa de su abuelita, el que se parecía mucho a su papi Kaien. Sin pensarlo, se fueron directo a sus brazos a saludarlo eufóricamente en un amigable abrazo, ya que ver a ese señor les causaban ganas de abrazarlo mucho.

.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer, mirar a sus hijos en brazos de Ichigo no era el panorama que precisamente se esperaba, todo lo contrario, pues no entendía que hacían estos en su regazo. Buscó con la mirada a Ishida y lo encontró muy cerca de la puerta, ¡canalla quería huir!, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Tomó fuertemente al moreno de la chaqueta haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, ya estando a su nivel lo encaró con molestia. Ishida no sabía dónde meterse, solo sabía que su instinto de supervivencia le decía repetidamente que huyera y eso intentó, de no haber sido por su furiosa amiga, ahora mismo estaría corriendo como loco desaforado por los pasillos, y no es que él fuera cobarde, no que va, solo… solo, que sí. Sí que lo era cuando se trataba de ella, de un momento a otro su cara se puso más pálido que la de su hermanita.

—Ru-Rukia chan yo…— pronunció el moreno débilmente viendo hacia su novia cabizbajo, ahora que lo pensaba, todo era culpa de Inoue. Si ella no se hubiera desmayado él no hubiera volteado a verla a ella y por consecuente se habría percatado del rumbo que tomaban los niños, pero ya ni llorar era bueno, ella ya lo había visto y el no podía hacer nada, a menos que…

.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Uryu?— respondió la pelinegra con un tono de voz bastante peligroso, juraba que cometería un homicidio en contra de Ishida.

.

El moreno al notar el aura asesina que emanaba la chica trató de componer las cosas, aunque dudaba que pudiera remediarlo en algo.

—Je, je, je, hola estúpido, ¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin verte— hablo de nueva cuenta aproximándose a paso lento al chico después de acomodar a su novia en el sillón de la ojivioleta.

Ichigo lo miró escéptico con una ceja alzada, sabía que detrás de ese comportamiento que habían tenido esos dos, había algo. Bajó con cuidado a los niños, aunque estos no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, pero al ver a su madre se fueron con ella, cosa que notó el ojimiel sin perder detalle.

.

— Hmp, idiota— dijo Ichigo como toda respuesta centrándose en Motoko, que se poso a su lado. Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a la pelinegra, pero no la encontró, ¿En qué momento había salido? Y, ¿Qué significaba que esos niños se hubieran marchado con ella?, eran dudas que no pensaba tolerar. Iría a buscarla.

.

—Y, ¿Cuándo llegaste Ichigo?— pregunto Ishida un poco más serio notando como su amiga había salido. Se dijo que eso había sido lo mejor pero conociendo al pelinaranja no se la creería tan fácil.

.

—No creo que eso te interese mucho, no— soltó el Kurosaki mirándolo retadoramente. Si Ishida pensaba que dejaría ir a la chica, pues que equivocado estaba. Camino a paso apresurado hasta situarse delante del moreno.

.

— A un lado, Ishida. Déjame salir— profirió el Kurosaki de nueva cuenta al ver al moreno parado sin disimulo en la puerta. Bufó con fastidio y, de un empujón lo hizo a un lado sin soltar la mano de su hija.

.

Ishida no puso mucha resistencia en dejarlo ir, la verdad era inminente y creía que era tiempo de afrontarla, así que se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a despertar a su novia por segunda vez. Solo esperaba que Rukia no lo encontrara en las próximas horas… Después de cerciorarse que el pasillo estuviera despejado tomo a Inoue de la mano y echó a correr como si quisiera ganar un maratón. Era necesario…

.

Ya estando un poco más seguros salieron el hospital respirando agitadamente. Ishida iba muy serio, cosa que sorprendió a la pelinaranja en sobre manera.

.

— ¿Q-que te pasa Ishida kun?— pregunto la muchacha tímidamente viéndolo de reojo.

.

— Es solo que, ¿te das cuenta que siempre me toca la peor parte a mí en la vida de esos dos?— pregunto el rascándose la cabeza por el pensamiento que de pronto se le vino.

.

A Inoue le salió una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien, ya que por mucho que conociera al moreno siempre acababa sorprendiéndola con alguna cosa nueva, de vez en cuando o mejor dicho, casi siempre era tan inocente, que pecaba de ingenuo.

.

—No te preocupes Ishida kun, estoy segura que tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar— susurro la ojigris viéndolo con ternura, cosa que noto el moreno y se le acerco peligrosamente uniendo sus labios en un casto beso, que a la chica le supo a gloria.

.

Cuando se separaron el moreno emprendió marcha hacia su auto alegando que tenían una cita con el curry o cosas así alcanzo a escuchar la muchacha siguiéndole torpemente el paso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto iba en busca de Rukia para irse juntas a casa, Kaien venía siguiéndole los talones todavía enojado por las anteriores burlas que la castaña cometió a su persona y juraba que no se lo dejaría pasar tan fácil, esa mujer le estaba colmando la paciencia y era hora de ponerle un alto. Pero eso sería para otro momento porque ahora mismo su prioridad era encontrar a su novia y a sus hijos para llevarlos él a casa, sin Matsumoto de por medio. Sonrió burlonamente al imaginar a la castaña en taxi sola.

.

La castaña iba muy concentrada en escapar del Kurosaki, tanto que, al doblar en la esquina del pasillo chocó contra alguien que al parecer iba igual de apurado que ella. Abrió los ojos con odio para decirle unas cuantas maldiciones al distraído que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo, pero al enfocar bien su vista se encontró con su amiga del alma tirada en el piso junto a sus sobrinos que la observaban con una mueca de dolor.

.

Kaien que venía atrás presenció por completo la escena, pero se extrañó al ver a la pelinegra casi corriendo como si quisiera huir de alguien, a paso apresurado se encamino a ayudarla a levantarse, les sonrió a sus hijos que, apenas lo vieron se lanzaron a sus brazos. Le tendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ya estando parada le dio un beso lento pero dulce en los labios cosa que los pequeños miraron poniendo muecas de asco.

.

Rangiku se levantó como pudo y miro a su amiga. Al ver su rostro, encontró mucha preocupación acumulada, pero después de unos segundos en que estuvo con el pelinegro parecía calmarse. Aunque odiara a ese Kurosaki, le agradecía que tranquilizara de esa manera a su amiga y que cuidara tan bien de ella y sus hijos, de eso siempre le estaría agradecida ya que él fue una luz en medio de la oscuridad para ella y, por lo tanto, tenía su respeto, aunque bueno, muy a su manera…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ya está aquí!— susurró la peli verde ¿contenta?, eso lo dudaba ya que ella no se caracterizaba por estar siempre de buen humor que digamos, pero desde hacía algunos minutos repetía constantemente la misma frase. Al principio, la había llamado loca pero después de escuchar tanto alboroto decidió informarse de que hablaba.

.

— ¿De qué hablas lechuga?— pregunto Grimmjow con una ceja arqueada, su curiosidad crecía constantemente.

.

— ¡Ichigo!, ¡Ichigo ha vuelto!— exclamó en tono de voz empalagoso para los oídos del peli celeste, pero al caer en cuenta de sus palabras no pudo evitar que el coraje se apoderara de él, ya que sabía lo que ese hombre conllevaba en su vida.

.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?, — preguntó mosqueado de la actitud de la mujer. — ¿Aún piensas seguir metiéndote en su vida?— siguió diciendo viéndola directo a los ojos. — No pensé que fueras tan arrastrada Nel, ¿A caso no entiendes que todo se terminó hace mucho tiempo?— terminó de decir dejando en silencio a la peli verde.

.

—No te hagas el desentendido, cara de pez, que tu sabes perfectamente que yo lo amo, y solo esperaba el momento oportuno para actuar— alego la mujer apuntando retadoramente con el dedo índice al ojiazul que cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta.

.

—Claro, tú lo has dicho… tú lo amas pero, ¿Y él a ti?— formuló el peli celeste con un nudo en el pecho, sabía de la obsesión de la chica pero le dolía que se lo dijera tan crudo y a la cara. Solo esperaba que el golpe no fuera tan duro al saber del fracaso que se llevaría ella, porque quizá él ya no estaría disponible para limpiar sus lágrimas y hacer de amante incondicional cada vez que a ella se le antojara…

.

— ¿Qué has dicho Grimmjow?— le grito la mujer al ver las intenciones que tenía este de marcharse. Claro que Ichigo la seguía amando solo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo pero ya se encargaría ella de dejarle en claro sus sentimientos.

.

—Lo que oíste Nel, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de la realidad no sea demasiado tarde— Dicho esto salió dando un portazo, su buen humor se había ido al diablo desde el momento en que se entero de la llegada de Ichigo.

.

Karin se quedó en silencio pensando en las últimas palabras del peli celeste, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?, eso solo lo sabría cuando volviera a hablar con Ichigo, y esperaba que fuera pronto, pues ya sentía unas inmensas ganas de tenerlo junto a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo seguía buscando desesperadamente a Rukia, ¿A dónde habría ido en tan poco tiempo? Se preguntaba buscando por todos lados, de repente reparó en Motoko, que hasta ahora llevaba a cuestas corriendo junto a él y a la pobre ya se le veía bastante agitada.

Se paró un momento y la tomó en brazos para continuar con su recorrido.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kia?— formuló la castaña acercándose a ella. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que le causaba tales emociones para que siguiera tan nerviosa girando repetidamente hacia atrás como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

Kaien, que era bastante observador llevaba rato viendo sus reacciones, desde que se habían encontrado, era poco el camino que habían recorrido y todo era porque la chica no dejaba de mirar para atrás.

.

Los niños también repetían la misma acción de su madre, ya que creían que era un juego el que hacía ella al voltear tanto, ellos solo la imitaban en el acto.

.

— ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?— preguntó el pelinegro al ver que a la castaña no le había contestado nada.

— ¿Dónde están Ishida y Inoue?— insistió preguntando Matsumoto al ver que parecía no querer decir ni _pio_ a lo que le cuestionaran.

.

—E-ellos, se quedaron en mi consulta— habló muy bajito, pero los dos la escucharon perfectamente. La castaña frunció el seño, ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? Se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras Kaien no entendía el por qué del actuar de Rukia.

.

Rukia giró por quién sabe qué vez hacia atrás y, de repente paró en seco. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, ¡Por dios!, ¡Si hasta se estaba pareciendo a Ishida…! Se irguió con dignidad y empezó a retroceder por donde había venido a paso decidido, el pelinegro al verla, le recorrió una gotita de sudor en la sien, su novia era bastante bipolar y parecía no darse cuenta de sus constantes cambios de humor.

.

.Matsumoto rodó los ojos y los siguió en silencio tomando de la mano a sus sobrinos.

Rukia, ya un poco más tranquila, buscó la mano de Kaien y la tomó fuertemente, acercándose a él para sentirse más segura, y lo logró, ya que el moreno le dedico una sonrisa sincera y la apegó a él tomándola de la cintura posesivamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Masaki estaba demasiado tensa, desde el día anterior. Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado y ya no sabía con que encontrarse, ya que en todo el enredo estaban en medio sus hijos.

Sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho al saber que uno de los dos saldría perjudicado, y el que más posibilidades tenia de perder era su pequeño, por el mal actuar que tuvo con la chica, eso ella lo sabia pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle.

Tenía que hablar con Ichigo y hacerlo entrar en razón, el ya no tenía cabida en la vida de Rukia, aunque eso no impedía que buscara a sus hijos de vez en cuando y se informara de cómo iban en su vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sería un golpe muy fuerte para los niños enterarse de la noche a la mañana de la verdad, aunque eran muy pequeños sabia que ellos entendían la situación en la que se encontraban. No por nada eran unos genios a su corta edad. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla al recordar a sus pequeños cuando niños jugando tan felices, tan ajenos a los problemas y sobre todo, a su entorno.

No quería que le quitaran a sus nietos, que tanto cariño les había tomado, menos ahora que también estaba la otra hija de Ichigo y había maquinado tantos planes para hacer con los tres juntos, que ahora le entristecía pensar en que nunca podrían realizarse.

.

Isshin observaba atento desde la puerta de la enorme cocina a su mujer, parecía ida en sus recuerdos, pero no le extraño ya que ella siempre ha sido demasiado sentimental. Aunque él no lo demostrara sentía la misma angustia que ella por ver desmoronarse su familia, ya que sabía que la verdad no se podría ocultar por demasiado tiempo. Solo pedía a dios porque Rukia no fuera tan cruel con su hijo, que aunque había actuado mal no podía desearle lo mismo, aunque claro una lección no daña a nadie.

Pensó en acercarse a consolar a la peli castaña pero se dijo que no podría, el no podía prometerle nada de lo que ella le estaría exigiendo en segundos al verlo pararse cerca, ahora mismo se sentía igual y no era buen consuelo para nadie. Así que dio media vuelta y se marcho a su despacho, nada que unos buenos tragos no apaciguaran.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba por marcharse del hospital, se encaminó a la salida ya viendo su derrota por ese día, volvería en otra ocasión para atender a su hija. Con todo lo pasado no había visto la prioridad del momento, que era Motoko, pero es que ver a Rukia y más aún, a esos niños con ella, lo habían hecho ponerse como loco buscándole explicaciones al asunto. ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano en todo esto?, solo esperaba que no fuera lo qué se estaba imaginando.

.

Kaien seguía pensando en el por qué de la reacción de la pelinegra, era demasiado extraño que actuara de esa forma, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Al ya estar cerca de la salida, Rukia identificó a Ichigo caminando hacia la salida con la niña en brazos, se tensó, pero siguió caminando con la vista al frente, aunque algo nerviosa por lo que venía, miró de reojo para ver a Kaien y notó como él la miraba a ella, era el momento de encarar la verdad.

.

—Kaien— le llamo volteando este al escucharla, llevaba segundos viéndola pero especialmente a las diferentes muecas que empleaba.

_Hmp— respondió el moreno sin percatarse de que cada vez se acercaban más a Ichigo que ya había salido. Como por arte de magia, Kaien siguió el curso de la mirada de la chica sorprendiéndose por lo que su campo de visión captaba. Era Ichigo… su hermano.

Para Kaien todo cobró sentido al ver a su hermano caminando como si nada hacia su auto. ¿Pero como no lo había pensado? ¡Si ya sabía que él estaba en la ciudad! Ahora entendía los nerviosismos de la chica, y es que no era para menos, él quería a su hermano pero sabía que había hecho muy mal con respecto a la pelinegra y él no iba a permitir que llegara y le quitara los puntos que llevaba haciendo por casi tres años. Él se había ido, estaba casado y con una hija. Esperaba que no quisiera creerse de derechos sobre ellos, al pensar en los niños, miró serio a la castaña, que no se daba por enterada de lo que pasaba a solo unos metros, y caminó hacia ella tomando a ambos de las manos, ellos eran sus hijos y ni Ichigo ni nadie se los iba a arrebatar.

.

.

Rukia camino decidida al paso de Kaien al ver a este tomar a ambos niños de las manos, se le unió y tomó a uno notando como Ichigo giraba a verlos después de acomodar a la niña en el asiento del copiloto.

Iban a pasar de largo, pero Ichigo les impidió el paso, su miraba denotaba desconcierto por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ¿Qué hacia Kaien con Rukia y… sus hijos?, estaba claro que esos niños eran de la enana y por lo mismo quería aclarar las cosas, ya que si sus cálculos no fallaban ellos era, ¡sus hijos! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, ahora todo cuadraba, el comportamiento de ella, de Ishida y de Kaien en casa de sus padres al verlo con los niños en brazos. Por nada del mundo la dejaría ir así como si nada, ella le tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Ichigo?— formuló la pelinegra al verlo obstruirles el paso, no quería hablar con él, pero sabía que él ya había deducido la verdad.

—Lo mismo te pregunto enana, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo?— reclamó bastante cabreado, cosa que solo empeoró el ánimo de la muchacha.

_Matsumoto— llamó la pelinegra entre dientes a su amiga, esta se acerco a ella sin pensárselo dos veces. — Quiero que tomes un taxi y te lleves a MIS hijos a casa, — habló remarcando el _mis_, para que Ichigo la escuchara. — En un rato te alcanzo— le dijo, orden que la ojiazul acató al instante. Rukia no quería que sus pequeños presenciaran esa charla, que de un momento a otro podría tornarse en discusión.

.

Kaien seguía al margen, ya que el problema era de ellos, pero en el momento en que las cosas se salieran de control intervendría sin dudarlo.

.

—Lo que pase con mi vida es algo que tendría que venirte sin cuidado— respondió la ojivioleta calmadamente viendo a sus hijos montarse al taxi junto a la ojiazul.

.

Ichigo enarco una ceja al escucharla hablar, ¿Desde cuándo ella le hablaba tan civilizadamente?, si su memoria no fallaba, la última vez le gritó y golpeó como una fiera, ¿De qué se había perdido?

.

_No me des evasivas Rukia— Dijo el pelinaranja mirando intensamente a la ojivioleta en busca de algún fallo para recalcárselo. Mientras tanto, su hermano seguía recargado en su auto viendo a Motoko con curiosidad, dejó de lado eso, ya luego se arreglaría con Kaien.

_No lo estoy haciendo, simplemente que no se me da la gana de responderte, ¡ni darte explicaciones de mi vida!— Se defendió viendo en la misma dirección que él había visto anteriormente.

_ ¡Son mis hijos!, ¡Maldita sea!— gritó ya más desesperado fulminándola con la mirada.

_ ¡Te equivocas!— le respondió la chica en el mismo tono que él, — ¡Dejaron de serlo el mismo día en que los negaste!— Reprochó acercándose amenazadoramente — ¡No lo son desde que quisiste pagarme para desaparecer de tu vida!— terminó de decir bastante agitada por hablar tan rápido y corrido.

.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra al escucharla, si bien era cierto lo que ella decía, le dolía reconocerlo. Pero más le dolía ver la cara de odio que ella le dedicaba en cada palabra, tanto, que parecía que se las escupía.

.

—Lo siento— susurró muy bajo, pero ella alcanzó a escuchar. —Lo siento mucho— volvió a decir en un tono más alto.

— No hay nada que sentir, solo… no te metas en mi vida y mucho menos en la de mis hijos— aclaró viéndolo con una cara seria e inexpresiva, si creía que la vería llorar, pues que equivocado estaba, a ella ya se le habían secado las lágrimas.

.

Kaien, al ver que la situación se calmaba un poco abrazó a la pelinegra por detrás depositando un beso en su cuello. Ichigo apenas creía en la imagen que presenciaba, si bien antes había estado calmado esto no se lo esperaba.

.

— ¿Por qué?— formuló Ichigo en tono desesperado. — ¿Por qué demonios dejas que Kaien te abrace Rukia?— le gritó muy cerca pero ella no se inmutó.

_ ¡Habla!— volvió a gritar haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la chica, Kaien, al verla reaccionar de esa manera se enfureció y sin pensarlo le gritó.

_ ¿Quieres saber por qué?— habló acercándose a Ichigo en tono amenazador, —pues yo te lo diré— agregó viendo que su hermano no pensaba responderle.

.

— Porque yo fui el que le brindó su apoyo cuando la dejaste sola— recalcó viéndolo a los ojos, — yo fui quién le ayudó en el parto de "Mis hijos"— Ichigo al escucharlo decir que eran sus hijos iba a replicar pero Kaien se le adelantó. — y no pienses que porque tú los engendraste te puedes llamar padre Ichigo, porque escúchame bien, y que se te grave en la cabeza que: " _padre no es el que engendra si no el que cuida y_ _alienta"_— dicho esto, bajó un poco la voz al sentir el tacto de Rukia en su brazo.

.

_Además— habló notando como su hermano se quedaba pasmado procesando las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho. — Rukia es mi prometida, dentro de poco nos casaremos. — terminó de decir viendo atento sus reacciones.

.

**.¿Queles parecio siento mucho por ser mala i dejarselas asta hay pero prometo que no tardare mucho en actualizar o porcierto les cuento que aparesera algien nuevo en la vida de nuestros protagonistas y que esta persona es muy importante.**

**att:Naoko tendo.  
**

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola como prometi a ki les dejo el capitulo de esta semana espero que sea de su agrado asi que sin mas que desir los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ichigo se quedó de piedra al escuchar la última oración que lanzó su hermano; decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, la impresión que se llevó era incomprensible, mucho más al haber observado las demostraciones de afecto que se brindaban…y enfrente suyo, para acabar de joderlo.

Por más que su mente se lo decía, era muy diferente el vivirlo como un hecho y más al recién enterarse que era padre de esos pequeños. Y ahora, ¿Qué haría? Enfocó su mirada en la pelinegra, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto que le hacía Kaien para desquitarse por dejar a la chica embarazada. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

.

Al mirar directo a la chica comprendió que las palabras de su hermano no eran ningún chiste. Ella no quería verle, razón suficiente para deducir que era cierto. Un odio profundo se fue apoderando de él ¿acaso ella mentía al jurarle amor eterno? si mal no recordaba ella se le había declarado cuando eran amigos, aunque después mintió diciendo que era una broma, pero hey, ella se entregó a él, le dio su preciada virginidad y el cómo animal le arrebato su inocencia sin darse cuenta de lo importante que era para la chica, pues era realmente valioso y por lo mismo se lo entregó a él.

Joder, si él hasta había pensado en una vida junto a ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué con Kaien? Se preguntó y al mismo tiempo respondió su pregunta: Kaien había estado en el lugar y momento precisos para instalarse en la vida de Rukia, mientras que él se torturaba pensando en qué habría sido de su vida el día que la dejó en su departamento desmayada en brazos de su amigo. Ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas tampoco le resultaron fáciles después de haberla hecho a un lado en el estado que estaba. Era un maldito desgraciado que merecía irse al infierno por vil, pero aun así no quería que ella fuera de nadie ¿egoísta? Tal vez, pero él la creía suya, y de nadie mas.

Para cuando reaccionó Rukia ya estaba en su auto junto a su hija, volteó a ver a su hermano mostrándole una mirada retadora cosa que Kaien notó al instante devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

.

La pelinegra, ajena a la disputa que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos dos, se fue a ver a Motoko, ya que Ichigo la había dejado sola encerrada en el coche sin preocuparse por si necesitaba algo.

.

Motoko estaba demasiado alterada al escuchar a lo lejos a su padre discutir, volteó a ver a la muchacha que anteriormente la acompañó al baño, y notó que se acercaba al auto, sin saber por qué se sintió un poco más tranquila puesto que desde el principio ella le demostró confianza y una sonrisa sincera.

Rukia entró al coche buscando a la pequeña y la encontró viendo fijamente hacia la disputa que celebraban Kaien e Ichigo, le tomó las manos en un vago intento de llamar su atención pero no sabía qué hacer, realmente ella se sentía igual de desconcertada que la niña en esos momentos, pero trató de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible para hacer que la pequeña se tranquilizara. La pequeña al observar bien a Rukia se sintió peor de lo que estaba, y es que ella había aprendido a distinguir las diferentes muecas de las personas adultas y podía notar que esa chica estaba mal, muy mal, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente y su pulso se aceleró, de un momento a otro temblaba sin control.

.

Rukia estaba horrorizada observando los diferentes cambios que presentaba la niña, se dio cuenta entonces de que Ichigo no iba al hospital a buscarla a ella, si no a atender a su hija. Motoko estaba morada, ya casi sin respiración, Ichigo al ver esto se acercó a ella y empezó a darle respiración, dándose cuenta así que la niña presentaba un paro respiratorio severo.

Después de varios intentos la niña empezó a reaccionar y a recobrar su color natural, pero la pelinegra no se confió de esto y la tomó en brazos temiendo que otro paro se volviera a presentar.

Salió del auto bastante agitada con la niña convaleciente en brazos y se dispuso a correr pero se acordó de un detalle: Ichigo y Kaien al parecer seguían enfrascados en su discusión sin darse cuenta del estado de la pequeña.

.

Una enorme furia se instaló en su interior pero no le presto mucha atención al ver de nuevo la palidez de la niña, empezó a caminar a paso apresurado a urgencias, tenía que dejarla de inmediato en pediatría y darle un buen diagnóstico, pero antes tendría que practicarle algunos exámenes para estar segura de que lo que imaginaba fuera correcto, aunque interiormente rogaba porque no.

.

_Lo que pasa es que eres un aprovechado— le gritó Ichigo con mucho rencor a su hermano.

_ ¡Cómo!, no digas estupideces, sabes bien que la perdiste— le respondió Kaien igual de furioso que él, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse para no propinarle un buen golpe por idiota.

_Ja, y tu no perdiste tiempo en acercarte a ella ¿no?— contestó de nueva cuenta el ojimiel con la voz más sarcástica que tenía, él no creía que esto fuera una casualidad.

.

_ ¿Se podrían callar los dos? — intervino Rukia que pasaba por un lado de ambos dirigiéndose hacia el hospital. — parecen dos críos idiotas peleando por nimiedades— agregó con la furia contenida pasando de ellos.

.

Ichigo la vio cargando a la niña sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al caer en la cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la chica su corazón se detuvo. Estuvo tan enfrascado discutiendo con Kaien que se olvidó completamente de su hija y de que ella se ponía mal al ver discutir a las personas, realmente su pequeña era muy sensible y él la había jodido al dejarla presenciar esa disputa sin sentido. Ya se encargaría después de Kaien, ahora lo primordial era cerciorarse de que su hija estuviera bien atendida.

.

Kaien contempló la escena en silencio, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a seguir el rumbo que anteriormente tomo la pelinegra, aunque presentía que nada bueno saldría de todo esto y más al estar su hermano tan cerca de ella. Al principio dedujo que Ichigo había ido en busca de la chica, pero al ver a su sobrina tan mal se dio cuenta de que no era así, después de todo él no sabía nada de la vida de ella, todo fue una muy mala casualidad que no terminaba de gustarle. Quizás el destino tenía algo preparado entre ellos dos, bufó siguiendo su recorrido, ya tendría tiempo de analizar bien la situación.

.

Rukia entró casi corriendo a urgencias y llamó a una enfermera para que le preparara una camilla a la niña, pasaría una larga noche viendo sus reacciones, empezando con los tortuosos análisis que le practicaría.

.

_Rukia — formulo Ichigo al verla depositar a su hija en una pequeña camilla — ¿Cómo esta mi hija? ¿qué ha sucedido? — preguntó acercándose a la niña para quitarle los cabellos que tapaban sus pequeños ojos azabaches.

La pelinegra se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca pero trató de no demostrarlo, aunque al pelinaranja nada se le escapaba.

_Por ahora está bien, pero me temo que tendré que realizarle varios exámenes — aclaró la chica de una forma muy profesional, después de todo ella era la doctora a cargo y como tal tenía que comportarse.

— Ella está muy enferma — formuló el ojimiel agachando la mirada. Cuando se trataba de su hija sus defensas bajaban considerablemente.

La pelinegra lo observó detenidamente, algo dentro de ella se revolvió al verlo en ese estado y no comprendía la razón ¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de abrazarlo y demostrarle su apoyo? al instante de que ese pensamiento atravesara su cabeza se recriminó mentalmente, lo que él merecía era todo menos compresión. Aun así no dejaba de dolerle verlo en ese estado.

.

Kaien notó la mirada de la chica, pero al contrario de sentirse mal se sintió reconfortado al ver que ella no le guardaba tanto rencor a su hermano, después de todo él lo quería, aunque claro, a su manera y eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Rukia era suya o pronto lo sería. De todas formas se sentía demás ahí puesto que ellos trataban un asunto que a él no le concernía: la salud de su sobrina. No quiso entrometerse y ni arriesgarse a que ambos lo hicieran a un lado por estar más enfocados en la niña.

.

A paso lento se acercó a la pelinegra y ya estando a su lado depositó un casto beso en sus labios, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano que lo miraba con odio contenido.

.

_Tienes trabajo que cumplir…mejor me voy — hablo Kaien muy cerca del oído de la chica, para que sólo ella escuchara.

_Gracias por venir kaien kun — agregó la chica abrazándolo con delicadeza, el estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse protegida y mimada, algo que sólo él podía hacerla sentir.

_Nos veremos luego Hermano— le dijo al peli naranja al pasar por su lado, dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar.

.

.

Al estar ya cerca de la puerta de salida se encontró algo en el piso que brillaba, era un dije que al verlo de cerca lo reconoció al instante de no muy buena manera.

Cuando se incorporó chocó contra alguien que venía corriendo con prisa, volteó a ver al despistado que casi lo hacía caer encontrándose con una muy conocida cabellera negra con reflejos azulados, muy conocida para él.

.

La extraña, al sentir el fuerte impulso que provocó al chocar, se tambaleo agarrándose de lo más próximo que tenía, alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos orbes azabaches que reconoció al instante soltándose de inmediato como si su solo tacto quemara.

.

— Miyako — se escuchó una voz masculina llamando a la pelinegra. — Takeshy cada vez está peor — siguió diciendo un pelinegro que traía a cuestas a un niño de unos 8 años, sin percatarse de la situación tan comprometedora que atravesaba la chica en esos momentos.

La mujer reaccionó al instante huyendo de la mirada oscura y penetrante del pelinegro, a paso apresurado se posó a un lado del niño que Kaien observó al instante. Su cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos del mismo color miel al igual que la mujer. Abrió los ojos con impresión, y es que ver a esa chica lo trasladó de golpe al pasado, uno que hacía tiempo quería enterrar y ahora se le presentaba de repente dejándolo sin habla para protestar.

.

El pelinegro al ver de quién se trataba, tomó a la mujer de un brazo y al niño del otro pero con cuidado ya que este acababa de vomitar y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó de ahí dejando al pelinegro aun desconcertado.

Kaien al ver al pelinegro huir por el pasillo que anteriormente él había recorrido, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguirlo, Ulquiorra no impediría que Miyako le aclarara algunas cosas, y es que sus recuerdos aun lo atormentaban.

.

_._

_Flash back_

.

__Entonces, aceptas ser mi mujer — preguntó un azabache, arrodillado enfrente de una pelinegra._

_La chica mostraba una sonrisa sincera opacada por las lágrimas que desbordaban por sus orbes miel. Cosa que el pelinegro no entendía ¿Por qué lloraba?_

__claro que acepto amor, sabes que jamás podría decirte que no — aclaró la pelinegra levantándolo de las manos para besarlo con pasión contenida._

_._

_Entonces será dentro de dos meses, cuando acabe con la producción de la película — agregó el moreno analizando las opciones que tenía, por nada del mundo quería esperar pero tenía que hacerlo porque quería llevarla a recorrer el mundo como se lo había prometido y para eso necesitaban tiempo, lo que menos quería era restringirse con su larga luna de miel._

_._

_.fin flash back_

_._

_._

_Mentirosa — formuló en voz alta el moreno frunciendo el seño, ella lo había engañado y se había largado de un día para otro sin decirle nada. Lo sacó de su vida sin darle ninguna explicación, ni siquiera una maldita nota le dejó.

.

Al ver el rumbo que tomaban se dio cuenta que se dirigía a urgencias, más precisamente a la sala de pediatría. Buscó con la mirada a su ojivioleta pero no la encontró, ni a Ichigo, mucho menos a su sobrina. Decidió dejarlo a un lado, ahora mismo tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver.

Encontró a la muchacha al lado de una camilla donde reconoció al niño que cargaba a cuestas Ulquiorra ¿sería su hijo? Sin saber por qué una punzada atravesó su corazón, ella le había mentido y se había largado con otro. Agachó el rostro ya que ese sentimiento no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad y se dio la vuelta para no presenciar aquello que sin saber por qué le hacía daño...

.

Lo mejor sería buscar a Rukia para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, pensó el pelinegro yendo directo al lugar donde sabía estaba la chica…su consultorio.

.

.

.

Matsumoto que alcanzó a ver el enredo que se hizo en el estacionamiento estaba bastante nerviosa, y más al estar los niños preguntando constantemente por su papá y mamá. Justo ahora es que tenía que aparecer ese hombre de nuevo en la vida de su amiga, pero ¿Qué era lo que buscaba con aparecerse así de repente? Ya estaría enterado de la verdad y vendría a reclamar derechos sobre ellos. Todo era muy confuso y nada sacaba con hacerse ideas sin ver antes de que iba la situación, esperaba que Rukia pudiera manejar a esos dos hombres casi imposibles de tratar.

_Uff, sólo a ella se le ocurre mezclarse con esos tipos — habló la castaña en voz alta caminando hacia la recámara de los niños, tenía que asegurase de que esos diablillos estuvieran dormidos y no anduvieran deambulando con la televisión a esas horas.

Se anotó mentalmente llamar a su amiga, ya era bastante el tiempo que había tardado y estaba sumamente preocupada por ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Ishida fue a llevar a su novia a su casa, sabía que las cosas se habían complicado para su hermanita y lo menos que podía hacer era investigar en su casa si es que la situación ya se había calmado. También tenía que enterarse dónde estaba viviendo Ichigo para ir a verlo y advertirle sobre acercarse a sus sobrinos. Era su amigo y le dolía en el alma actuar de esa manera; bien sabía que el Kurosaki al verlo de nuevo le reprocharía su silencio pero no le había quedado alternativa, la situación no era suya si no de Rukia y él no podía hablarle sobre cosas que el mismo se negó a vivir.

Que diferente hubiera sido si él se hubiera hecho cargo del embarazo de ella como hombre responsable y no andar haciendo el ridículo a estas alturas, ya que la chica tiene su vida hecha o al menos lo intentaba.

Conocía a su amigo y de sobra sabía que era egoísta, pero le extrañó la mirada que mostraba cuando tenía a sus hijos en brazos y sin saberlo le conmovió ver tal imagen, ese maldito afortunado no se los merecía pero la vida siempre es justa y en ellos iba a encontrar su sentencia.

.

Se quedó meditando un rato parado enfrente de la casa de la chica, al parecer todavía no llegaba del hospital pues las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas, checó el reloj y comprobó que apenas eran las 7:30 de la noche. No le quedó de otra más que esperarla ahí ya que la bruja de Rangiku lo más seguro es que lo echara a patadas por empezar a hacer relajo junto a los niños. Matsumoto era mala, muy mala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Entonces ella había estado en varios hospitales anteriormente — habló de nueva cuenta la chica viendo fijo a los ojos de Ichigo, cosa que la ponía un poco nerviosa, además de hacerla perder la concentración.

.

_Así es, pero no han encontrado nada factible para descubrir su enfermedad — aclaró el peli naranja frunciendo el seño con molestia. Su hija no se merecía esos sufrimientos, si el pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo lo haría sin dudar.

.

Rukia notó la molestia del chico comprendiendo al instante que era por su hija. Aun no asimilaba estar frente a él después de tanto tiempo y mucho menos estar entablando una conversación tan formal como lo es la salud de un ser tan importante como su hija.

Si se lo hubieran dicho antes seguramente su hubiera mofado en la cara del atrevido que lo hiciera, pero ahora su estado de ánimo no daba para más y el cansancio físico y mental que tenía la hacía sentirse vulnerable a las expresiones que emplearan en su presencia.

.

_Muy bien, necesitaré los exámenes que le practicaron — se paró y empezó a hablarle de nueva cuenta ganándose la atención del hombre

_Los tengo en el auto, si quieres voy a buscarlos — respondió este sin cortar el contacto visual que tenían, admirado por el porte que tenia ahora la chica y la manera tan profesional con que lo trataba. Estaba seguro que ella sería la indicada para velar por la delicada salud de su pequeña y sin pensarlo ya había depositado toda su confianza en ella.

.

_Aun no — formuló la pelinegra acercándose a él y depositando una mano en su hombro. — sé que estás desesperado por saber la razón de su enfermedad pero mejor esperemos a que yo tenga los resultados de los exámenes que le acabo de practicar, mañana veré con una colega los resultados — terminó de decir sonriéndole con comprensión.

.

Ichigo pensó que estaba soñando con esa sonrisa que le dedicó la muchacha y es que tantas veces anheló tenerla cerca y ahora la veía enfrente suyo, demostrándole a pesar de todo que podía contar con ella, sin guardarle ese odio profundo que notó en sus ojos la primera vez que la vio. Sin duda esa mujer valía oro y se reprochaba no haber creído en ella, pero todavía tenía oportunidad de conquistar su corazón, después de todo aun no se casaba.

.

— Sé que no lo merezco pero… me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa Rukia— habló Ichigo rompiendo el encanto de la chica y haciéndola tensarse al instante de haberle recordado su situación. Se alejó de él dándole la espalda y se volvió a sentar en su silla.

.

_No es el momento para hablar de esto Ichigo — respondió la chica viéndolo a los ojos, — es muy pronto y aun no puedo asimilarlo — continuó diciendo, notando cómo él se acercaba a su silla a paso lento. Ya estando frente a ella se arrodilló sosteniendo su peso en una rodilla y le levantó el mentón delicadamente...

— Yo — profirió frunciendo el seño, — no me gusta verte triste por mi culpa — siguió diciendo, sorprendiendo a la chica que no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de él.

_Sonríe, eres hermosa y me gusta verte sonreír — terminó de decir mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa de medio lado. Rukia casi se derrite al recordar que esa fue una de las cosas que la hicieron enamorarse de él. Su mente estaba en shock y no pensaba con claridad, menos aun al tenerlo tan cerca respirando su aliento. Toda la barrera que se empleó para olvidarlo se estaba desmoronando en enormes pedazos pero ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que él regresara tan cambiado? Ella pensó que si volvía a verlo sería igual de idiota que la última vez que hasta lo golpeó, pero no fue así y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar al estar enfrente suyo, ¿debería golpearlo de nuevo para hacerlo entrar en razón? negó frenéticamente al recordar la hinchazón de su mano al siguiente día de hacerlo, aun así no entendía ¿Quién era este hombre? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había hecho con Ichigo? Sus preguntas quedaron en el aire al sentir el tacto de unos labios que hacía mucho había anhelado inconscientemente, su mete quedó en blando y su instinto hizo acto de presencia, enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento de acercarse más a él.

.

Ichigo observaba las diferentes muecas que ella empleaba, se veía tan adorable haciendo gestos y mordiéndose el labio que no se pudo contener y sin pensarlo se aventuró a tomar sus labios en un beso anhelado. Al principio el contacto fue suave, dándole oportunidad de que se alejara si así lo deseaba, aunque rogaba que no lo hiciera, a los segundos ella posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello invitándolo a profundizar el beso, cosa que obedeció sin rechistar. No le importó estar arrodillado enfrente suyo, tampoco la manera tan profunda en que ella lo jalaba para sentirlo cerca, al contrario, su beso sabía tal y como recordaba, un sabor dulzón más no empalagoso… a cereza, y juraba que ya era adicto a esa fruta.

.

Lo que empezó suave se fue tornando intenso y posesivo, la pelinegra no pensaba en nada salvo en sentir a ese hombre que despertaba tanto en ella, comprendió que nadie la haría sentir igual por mucho que lo deseara. Sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra sintiéndose, reconociéndose y disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaban con su roce tan intenso, mientras los dueños se acariciaban con las manos.

.

.

Ishida se canso de esperar y disimuladamente se acercó a la casa chiflando con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya estando cerca de la puerta iba a tocar cuando esta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una Matsumoto con una mascarilla verde y dos pepinos rodeando sus ojos.

La castaña llevaba en sus manos la bolsa de basura, estaba por acostarse cuando recordó que había dejado la basura en la sala, y si la dejaba ahí lo más seguro es que al siguiente día si no es que en la misma madrugada Rukia la levantaba echándole bronca. Se recriminó el haberse colocado su mascarilla antes de salir pero ya nada podía hacer, tomó las bolsas de basura en una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta de golpe, justo cuando se iba a quitar los pepinos de los ojos para ver el camino al cesto de basura escuchó un grito que la hizo aterrarse y casi la deja sorda.

.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No!… ¡no puede ser! ¡En casa de Kia chan se aparece la llorona!— gritó el moreno tomándose la cabeza con las manos y dando vueltas en círculo alrededor de Matsumoto.

— ¡Aaaaay!— gritó Matsumoto con la voz más chillona de lo normal — ¡mi mascarilla se va a arruinar!— continuó gritando alarmada tocándose el rostro bruscamente y corriendo como loca en la entrada, sin darse cuenta del rubio chocando con este al final y terminando así en el piso.

El golpe los dejo mareados y se tomaron la cabeza por el dolor que sentían, al momento se empezaron a incorporar lentamente aun agarrándose la cabeza en un vago intento por apaciguar el mareo.

.

— ¿Tía Ran chan?— formuló Yosuke tallándose los ojos en pijama.

— ¡Tío Ishida!— saludó Kisha corriendo enérgicamente al regazo del moreno que aun permanecía sentado sin entender nada, siendo tumbado de nueva cuenta por la niña.

.

—Demonios— masculló la castaña cabreada acercándose a Ishida — tenías que ser tu nerd— le habló muy cerca propinándole un capón en la cabeza... —esto para que te fijes antes de gritar como loco— alegó la chica entrando a grandes zancadas a la casa.

.

—Autch— dijo Yosuke compadeciéndose de su tío Ishida. Su tía Matsumoto era muy agresiva cuando se enojaba y sin quererlo su tío siempre pagaba las consecuencias.

.

— ¿Por qué todos me golpean a mí que se creen?— alegó el moreno lastimeramente con unas enormes cascadas recorriendo sus ojos.

— Yo te voy a cuidar tío— profirió Kisha depositando un beso en la mejilla de Ishida y abrazándolo con ternura. Yosuke al verlos se les unió, pero una histérica castaña hizo acto de presencia metiendo a los niños y dejando al moreno en la puerta sentado.

Definitivamente Rangiku era mala… muy mala con él.

.

.

.

.

Rukia besaba a Ichigo con devoción, recordando las sensaciones olvidadas que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba, mientras Ichigo hacía lo mismo sintiéndose dichoso al estar besando a la mujer de sus sueños, aunque dudaba poder decírselo algún día, ya que su orgullo no se lo permitía…pero con que él lo supiera bastaba.

Después de cortar el contacto, el ojimiel no desaprovecho la oportunidad y volvió a apropiarse de sus labios, no quería que terminara pero el maldito aire se les acababa.

.

Kaien seguía confundido por la escena que presenció en la salida, aun así buscó el consultorio de su novia para platicar aunque fuera un rato con ella y se le aclararan las ideas, al llegar no se molesto en tocar pues sabía de sobra que ella le permitía el acceso, además ya había acabado su turno y sólo había regresado a instalar a su sobrina en el hospital, con suerte ya se había desocupado y podría llevarla a casa de una vez.

.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron con una notable impresión, delante de sus ojos estaba su hermano besando a Rukia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

.

**.Que tal el capitulo se que fueron muchas sorpresas pero asi es la vida todo tiene una sorpresa para los personajes, que piensan de los nuevos miembresos que han aparesido en la historia.**

**ademas de eso quiero desirles que he visto la 4 pelicula de bleach y me encato salbo por una esena en la que inouve abrasa a ichigo de hay en fuera me gusto .**

**medespido cuidense y cual quier dua ya saben donde encontrarme asta la proxima.**

**bye.**

**att:Naoko tendo.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola se que tarde una semana y un dia en actualizar pero esque tuve mucho trabajo en la UNI y pues comprenderan que no pude actualizar pero ahora si a ki les dejo el capitulo que espero que les guste .**

* * *

Kaien seguía parado en la puerta sin reaccionar, ¿en verdad estaba pasando lo que sus ojos se negaban a creer?. Volteó de nueva cuenta y fue entonces que reaccionó sabiendo que la escena que veía era real, demasiado para su gusto. Quiso entrar y hacer un escándalo pero recordó que se encontraba en un hospital, además que no era su estilo hacer el ridículo, mucho menos en público, el era calculador, frío y antes de hacer cualquier cosa lo pensaba antes y buscaba los pros y contras que pudieran tener sus actos, pero definitivamente esto no se lo esperó jamás.

.

Al saber que ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia en la puerta, la cerró cuidadosamente y ya estando del otro lado se recargó en la pared más cercana pasándose las manos por el rostro buscando un poco de serenidad para calmar los instintos asesinos que sentía en contra de su hermano, ¿pero quién no los tendría después de encontrarse en esa situación?, sentía rabia e impotencia pero se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento ya lo tenía desde antes de verlos besándose, ¿acaso le molestaba otra cosa?, no lo sabía pero definitivamente haberlos encontrado fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor como para estar empleándolo en peleas que quizás a la larga pudiera perder y él no se arriesgaba en nada.

.

Avanzó sin ánimo por los desolados pasillos del hospital, pensando que lo mejor hubiera sido haberse ido a su departamento desde que lo había planeado, pero encontrar a Miyako después de tantos años lo hizo recordar un pasado que creía, tenía olvidado, ¿Qué haría ahora? Se preguntó mentalmente sopesando los hechos nada favorables que le tocó presenciar el mismo día.

Por un lado estaba Rukia y su hermano, aunque no debería de mezclarlos porque ellos no eran pareja, joder… se suponía que la pareja de ella era el ¿desde cuándo se cambiaron los roles y lo hicieron a un lado?, él odiaba que lo dejaran fuera y eso precisamente estaban haciendo en ambas partes, ya que Miyako se fue sin decir nada y Rukia se besuqueaba con su hermano apenas y se daba media vuelta. Bufó resignado por las ironías de la vida, si hasta hacía apenas unas cuantas horas había dicho a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con ella, y ahora no sabía qué pensar, ya que él sabía de los sentimientos que la pelinegra aun podía llegar a tener por su hermano.

Por otro lado las circunstancias se dieron en su contra al estar Ichigo tan cerca de ella por el caso de Motoko y él como un verdadero idiota la deja sola con él, depositando su ciega confianza en ella y su hermano se aprovecha. De haber sabido lo que iba a pasar se habría quedado ahí a su lado apoyándola como siempre.

.

Al llegar a su auto lo pateo con coraje e impotencia, — Sabia que Ichigo no perdería tiempo en aprovecharse— gritó enojado abriendo bruscamente la puerta y montándose sin cuidado, definitivamente su resentimiento era grande y tenía que hacer algo para calmarse (y lo pensaría dos veces antes de patear de nueva cuenta el auto pues el pie le dolía horrores). Decidió que unos cuantos tragos no le harían mal a nadie y menos a él que en verdad los necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.-

.-

.

.

.

.

.

— Creo que los dulces quedaran severamente prohibidos— bromeó Ulquiora para alivianar el ambiente tan pesado que había surgido con la presencia de Kaien. A él no le gustaba ver a la pelinegra tan triste y comprendió que ver al moreno fue algo inesperado y confuso ya que veía el cambio tan repentino en su rostro.

.

— ¡No!, ¡por favor!— lloriqueo Takeshi con lagrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos, sabía que comer de esos deliciosos dulces podía ser malo pero no imagino cuanto, y ahora querían quitárselos.

.

— Pues, no lo sé ¿tú qué dices Miyako?— formuló el pelinegro al ver a la muchacha sumida en sus pensamientos.

.

_¿Eh?— respondió por inercia al haber escuchado su nombre. De inmediato notó la cara de confusión que hacia su hijo al verla en ese estado.

_¿Te pasa algo mama?— preguntó Takeshi preocupado por ella, ya que él la cuidaba siempre al ser el hombre de la casa y verla así le molestaba.

_Claro que no amor.— profirió algo nerviosa al sentirse descubierta tratando de ocultarles la verdad para que no se preocuparan por ella. — Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco molesta contigo por desobedecerme— soltó fingiendo enojo, —sabes que no debes comer tantos dulces y ya te diste cuenta de las consecuencias— terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

_Lo siento— se disculpó Takeshi al ver la molestia en su madre, —prometo no comer tantos dangos— terminó de hablar con la mirada gacha.

_Muy bien,— soltó Miyako sonriendo al saber que su niño era muy educado, pero al ser su adicción los dangos rompió las reglas y comió todos los que habían en la alacena de un jalón provocándole una indigestión severa aparte de mucho vomito llevándolos al hospital de urgencia, afortunadamente él estaba bien y por lo visto había aprendido la lección por desobedecer.

_Me parece muy bien tu decisión— aclaró Ulquiora sonriéndoles a ambos con cariño.

_Cuándo voy a salir de aquí— preguntó Takeshi haciendo mohines e inflando los cachetes, — no me gusta este lugar mamá— siguió diciendo, poniendo carita triste para convencer a su madre de que lo llevara a casa.

_Lo siento, pero estaremos hasta que todo esté bien cariño— soltó la pelinegra sin inmutarse de los gestos que hacía el pequeño. Su pensamiento volaba hacia unos ojos color ónix que al enfocarse en ella la miraron con sorpresa, provocándole un intenso revoloteo en el estomago, cosa que creyó olvidada y ahora al solo verlo volvía a surgir de entre las cenizas, pero ella ya no era una niña y no podía permitirse sentir de esa forma, menos aun sin saber que había sido de su vida en tantos años. Lo más seguro sería que él la odiara y tal vez era lo mejor aunque le doliera en el alma, porque todo lo hizo por él, por su felicidad y principalmente para no echarle a perder el futuro tan esplendido que apenas empezaba a forjar. Ella no sería capaz de hacerle eso a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y menos aun, después del regalo tan preciado que él le dio antes de marcharse, ese que estaría con ella por siempre.

— Bueno, como todo está bien, por aquí los dejo, ya que mañana tengo una importante reunión con algunas bandas que vine a representar a este país y tengo que descansar.— hablo el pelinegro despidiéndose de ambos, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra y uno en la frente del pequeño azabache.

.

—Claro, no te preocupes— formuló la pelinegra correspondiendo al gesto del muchacho.

—Pero vas a venir por mi temprano para sacarme de aquí— suplicó Takeshi poniendo cara de anhelo. Sabía que esa siempre daba resultado en el pelinegro.

— Por supuesto, pero quiero que cuides mucho a tu mami hasta entonces ¿de acuerdo?— habló el pelinegro en complicidad con el pequeño.

—Hasta mañana campeón— lo escucharon decir avanzando hacia la puerta de salida.

—Entonces a descansar para que mañana estés mucho mejor y los doctores te den el alta Takeshi— profirió la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la melena a su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.En el consultorio de la pelinegra las cosas seguían de igual manera, pero Rukia creyó escuchar el ruido de la puerta separándose de golpe del ojimiel, pero al voltear no encontró nada, y su conciencia le recordó lo que hacía momentos atrás levantándose sobresaltada de su silla casi tirando al pelinaranja que no se lo esperaba.

.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el ojimiel desconcertado pues primero se separa del de golpe y después casi lo tira. Volteo hacia la puerta creyendo que ella miraba a alguien pero se encontró con lo mismo que ella, nada.

.

—Sucede que esto no debió pasar jamás Ichigo— respondió bastante incómoda la chica viéndolo retadoramente. Ella jamás pensó en besarlo y se recriminaba por el sólo hecho de haber caído ante su encanto, pero no se repetiría porque ella quería a Kaien y no podía fallarle, mucho menos después de la indirecta proposición de matrimonio que le había hecho en el estacionamiento porque ella lo conocía y sabía que él no jugaba con cosas así y al verla a los ojos cuando lo dijo le hizo comprender que él iba enserio, por lo mismo no lo iba a engañar.

.

_Vamos Rukia, mis besos no te son indiferentes y me lo demostraste antes— profirió el pelinaranja restándole importancia a las palabras de la muchacha, ya se encargaría el de hacerle entender que cometería un grave error si se casaba con su hermano pues aun lo amaba a él.

.

— ¿Eso piensas?— respondió la pelinegra con furia contenida, ese patán creía que la tenía de nuevo rendida a sus pies y ella le demostraría lo contrario, —porque a tu hermano lo beso con más pasión y amor— agregó con simpleza como si nada de lo que él dijera le importara, si él quería jugar ella también había aprendido ese juego ya que lo tuvo a el de maestro.

.

Al ojimiel se le secó la garganta al escuchar esas palabras que soltó la chica, jamás esperó que ella le dijera algo así, menos aun después de los besos que acababan de darse. ¿Qué había pasado con la chica dulce y adorable? No lo sabía pero en su lugar había una mujer fuerte y decidida que no se dejaba convencer con gestos y palabras, ¿en qué se había convertido cuando la dejo?

.

—Mira Ichigo, lo mejor será que deje el caso de tu hija en manos de otra persona— habló la muchacha sentándose de nueva cuenta en su escritorio como si nada hubiera sucedido, retomando de nueva cuenta el asunto original del que debían tratar.

.

—No lo hagas— respondió el moreno al instante prestando atención a sus palabras con cuidado. — Te aseguro que si es por lo que paso, no volverá a ocurrir, pero no dejes el caso de mi pequeña de lado— siguió diciendo con voz seria y decidida, —por favor, yo…confió en ti— termino de hablar viéndola de nueva cuenta a los ojos para demostrarle que lo decía de corazón.

.

—Lo siento… pero será lo mejor— formuló sin cambiar de parecer, ella sabía las consecuencias que tendrían los acercamientos y era mejor cortarlo por lo sano.

.

_¿Por qué?— profirió el moreno casi sin voz.

.

—Tú sabes el porqué, no lo hagas mas difícil— respondió la pelinegra con simpleza importándole poco el tono empleado por él.

—Además, la niña estará en muy buenas manos, la doctora Matsumoto es una excelente pediatra, que la cuidará bien— agregó viendo la inseguridad que mostraba él cada vez que hablaba, y aunque quisiera mostrarse dura frente a él, su rostro decaído la hacía dudar de cómo hablarle pero era lo mejor que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta que pronto seria su cuñada.

.

—Bien— habló el pelinaranja resignado, sabiendo que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, —pero me gustaría que seas tú quien le practique todos los exámenes, casi no conozco doctores en este hospital y no confió en todos, originalmente vine con el doctor Abarai ya que me lo recomendaron mucho para estos casos y la verdad no se qué fama tengan los demás doctores aunque sé que son los mejores en este hospital.— terminó de decir su argumento , pensando la chica muy factible lo dicho, pues tenía razón.

.

.

—El doctor Abarai Renji estará aquí en algunos meses, ya que pidió permiso extenso sin límite, y es probable que para ese entonces sucediera lo peor con Motoko, no me quiero adelantar a los resultados pero dadas las circunstancias no son nada favorables los síntomas que presenta, y yo ahora mismo estoy encargada de asignar los casos pues pronto seré la directora de este hospital— recitó la pelinegra dejando entrever que ella se encargaría de la salud de su hija así como de los doctores que la atendieran, —y bueno, en este caso recomiendo a la doctora Matsumoto por su extensa experiencia en estos casos aparte de ser la mejor pediatra de este hospital— terminó de decir con seguridad.

.

Ichigo al ver la manera que empleaba la chica para hablar entendió que ella haría lo mejor para que su hija se encontrara bien y eso lo hizo des tensarse un poco. Ya vería mas tarde a esa doctora Matsumoto para que le dé un buen diagnóstico y si no lo convencía le pediría de todas las maneras posibles a Rukia que sea ella quien la atienda, pero nada perdía con darle una oportunidad a esa nueva doctora.

.

— Esta bien… acepto— habló el ojimiel convencido pero sin quitar la dureza de su mirada, —pero quiero resultados pronto Rukia— avisó antes de salir a paso apresurado pues iría donde su hija para ver como seguía.

.—Y los tendrás— alcanzó a escuchar de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la pelinegra se desplomo en el suelo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloró de dolor y frustración por seguir siendo débil y dejarse hacer de nueva cuenta por ese hombre.

Lloró porque sabía que él tenía razón y sus besos no le fueron indiferentes mucho menos sus caricias.

Y finalmente su llanto se intensificó por lo estúpida que a veces podía llegar a ser ya que Kaien no se merecía que lo engañara ni con el pensamiento y eso la hacía derrumbarse por completo.

Buscó su bolso en el maltrecho escritorio y salió a paso lento con la cara marcada y los ojos hinchados por tantas lagrimas derramado, después de tanto tiempo seguía sufriendo por la misma causa con nombre, Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rangiku seguía furiosa por su mascarilla que se había arruinado, odiaba a Ishida en esos momentos y quería despedazarlo por lo que causó pues no fue solamente eso sino que despertó a los niños y ahora no podía hacerlos dormir.

Escuchó un ruido de auto y se asomó por la ventana comprobando que se trataba de su amiga que venía llegando en taxi. Se preguntó por qué no había venido con Kaien pues ella los había dejado juntos y temió por lo peor.

Yosuke y Kisha también escucharon el ruido y abrieron los ojos al instante sabiendo que quien había llegado era su madre, esperaron a que la rubia abandonara su habitación y al escucharla bajar las escaleras bajaron con cuidado sin hacer ruido para no ser descubiertos.

.

.

—Hola Matsumoto— saludó Rukia sin ánimos sentándose en la sala y dejando su bolso a un lado.

—Te ves horrible Kia, ¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó la castaña preocupada.

—ahora no Matsumoto, prometo contarte todo por la mañana, ahora quiero ver a mis pequeños y descansar. — se justificó yendo directo a las escaleras para ver a sus hijos pues en verdad le hacía falta sentirlos cerca de ella.

.

La ojiazul no dijo nada pues sabía que su amiga estaba en un mal momento y lo que menos quería era hacerle un interrogatorio que la haría sentir mal. A paso lento subió a su habitación y tecleó un mensaje de texto a su ahora novio Hisagi para quedar en comer al siguiente día, ya moría de ganas por tenerlo cerca...

.

Yosuke y Kisha al escuchar a su madre decir que iría a verlos se fueron corriendo a su cama a acostarse para simular dormir.

Al entrar la pelinegra no encendió la luz pues supuso que sus pequeños dormían, sólo se acercó despacio cuidando no hacer ruido y ya estando cerca les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, al verlos removerse inquietos les cantó la canción que empleaba cuando bebés para que durmieran, provocando que estos durmieran de verdad como angelitos.

Después de verlos en paz, salió y de igual manera se fue a su recamara para darse un baño y descansar del extenuante día que había pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaien se despertó esa mañana con una resaca de campeonato, se arrepintió de los tragos que se convirtieron en botellas de licor que bebió sin control y ahora sufría las horribles consecuencias, pero de algo le habían servido pues por ese instante olvidó todos los problemas que atacaban su cabeza y de momento a otro amenazaban con volverlo loco. Al menos por unas horas se olvidó de su pesar sin embargo ahora la realidad lo golpeaba más fuerte que el dolor insistente que palpitaba en su sien, los problemas ahí estaban y era hora de tomar decisiones definitivas.

.

Por el lado de Rukia, hablaría con ella y dejaría las cosas por la paz pues no quería forzar esa relación y aunque le doliera admitirlo ya que se había encariñado bastante con ella y sus pequeños que no dejarían de serlo a pesar de las diferencias; tendría que alejarse y darle su espacio, para que de esa forma ella pueda decidir qué hacer con su vida (Si quería volver con su hermano, hacer por lo menos el golpe menos doloroso…con la desilusión del día anterior bastaba).

.

A Miyako, por otro lado la buscaría, pero sólo para decirle unas cuantas cosas que estuvo pensando, le dejaría en claro algunos puntos que olvidó hacer el día anterior que la vio después de tantos años y que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la impresión, definitivamente pensar las cosas era mejor que actuar impulsivamente y esta no sería la excepción en su caso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre y se dispuso a bañar a los niños para llevarlos a casa de Inoue para que se ocupara de ellos pues la chica tenía su día libre y ya habían quedado en eso. Después del baño les sirvió el desayuno que ellos escogieron y que la castaña tuvo que hacer pues la pelinegra no tenía la intención de meterse en la cocina ese día y la castaña corrió con la mala suerte según ella de tener que cocinar, aunque en cierta forma no le molestaba.

.

— ¿Vas al hospital tan temprano Kia chan?— preguntó Matsumoto dudosa, pues ella nunca se presentaba a esas horas de la mañana.

—No, primero iré a casa de Inoue a dejar a los niños, tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir al hospital— anunció después de comerse una tostada con mermelada.

.

—Entonces, no me dirás lo que pasó ayer— formuló la castaña más seria de lo normal pues no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, ella sabía que algo andaba mal y su amiga con su actitud se lo estaba demostrando.

.

_Más tarde, quedaremos para comer y te cuento— respondió la chica levantándose de la mesa.

_Quedé con Hisagi, así que será por la noche—formuló Matsumoto con corazones en los ojos, suspirando repetidamente.

Yosuke y Kisha se burlaban de Matsumoto por los suspiros que daban mientras la castaña seguía en las nubes, cosa que le resultó graciosa a la pelinegra que no dejaba de admirar a sus pequeños ya que le encantaba verlos así de contentos y en complicidad.

—Matsumoto, olvidaba avisarte que tienes un nuevo caso— habló la chica sacando a la castaña de su burbuja de felicidad. — Es una niña, su nombre es Motoko Kurosaki— siguió diciendo mientras Rangiku abría cada vez más los ojos de la impresión conforme avanzaba la plática.

— Es un caso muy especial y le he practicado varios exámenes, me gustaría que en cuento llegues los recojas y me los lleves a mi consultorio para discutir sobre los resultados— terminó de decir avanzando y tomando a sus hijos de la mano.

—Pero— iba a replicar la castaña cuando Rukia la interrumpió, — lo siento Matsumoto, pero yo no quise estar involucrada directamente en el caso y tu sabes el por qué, espero lo entiendas— explicó la muchacha sonriéndole tristemente.

.

—Por supuesto que lo haré amiga, no lo dudes— respondió la rubia animada.

Gracias Rangiku, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco— profirió la pelinegra dándole un entrañable abrazo antes de salir a tomar el taxi que los llevaría a casa de Inoue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matsumoto llegó al hospital llevándose la sorpresa de que Ichigo la esperaba en su consultorio.

.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?— preguntó la castaña sabiendo bien de quien se trataba.

—Me avisó la doctora Kuchiki que usted seguiría el caso de mi hija, así que vine a traerle los exámenes que le realizaron en los anteriores hospitales en que estuvo recluida. — habló el ojimiel dejando las carpetas en la mesa.

.

Matsumoto tomó las carpetas dándose cuenta de que eran muchas y empezó a hojearlas con ojo crítico.

Ichigo salió sin decir nada hacia la habitación donde estaba Motoko que acababa de despertar.

.

—Hola nena, ¿Cómo dormiste?— preguntó el pelinaranja depositando un beso en la frente de la pequeña.

—Bien— respondió la pequeña tomando fuerte la mano de su padre. —soñé con un ángel que me quería llevar a pasear con el— platicó a su papá que se tensó al escucharla. El sabía que su hija estaba bastante delicada y no le gustaba para nada que ella hablara de los paseos de los Ángeles al cielo, ya que sabía lo que conllevaba ir a ese lugar… la muerte.

.

Motoko al ver la expresión del rostro de su padre le hablo para tranquilizarlo, —pero yo le dije que no iría a ningún lado porque tu no me diste permiso papi— sonrió alegre al decirlo, cosa que le encogió el corazón al moreno.

.

—Tienes razón mi cielo, no debes irte a ningún lugar sin preguntarme antes, ¿entendiste?—advirtió con miedo y voz temblorosa Ichigo al sentirse tan presionado con la enfermedad de su pequeña. Agradecía a dios que sus otros hijos fueran tan sanos y que tuvieran a una madre tan buena y ejemplar que sabía muy bien los cuidaba con su vida, ya quería abrazarlos de nuevo y demostrarles que a ellos también los amaba con su alma aunque no estuvieran a su lado por circunstancias difíciles, tendría que hablar con Rukia y rogarle para que lo deje acercarse a sus hijos.

.

—Papi— habló Motoko interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache.

—Dime, mi cielo— respondió el muchacho al instante poniendo toda su atención en ella.

—Me quiero dormir— soltó la niña sonriendo tristemente.

_Puedes hacerlo, pero solo un ratito ¿de acuerdo?— aceptó sonriéndole dulcemente acariciándole los cabellos.

—Sí, pero no me dejes solita, me da miedo— le dijo acurrucándose entre las almohadas agradecida por las caricias que su padre proporcionaba a su cabeza.

.

Cuando Motoko se quedo dormida Ichigo la contempló con tristeza sabiendo que no podía hacer nada llenándose de impotencia y rabia. Esperaría un rato más para ir a ver el resultado de los exámenes que Rukia había practicado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia dejo a los niños en casa de Inoue, avisándole que en un rato llegaría Ishida por ellos para llevarlos al zoológico y a los juegos de la feria que se había instalado en esa parte de la ciudad, cosa que aceptó la ojigris pues ella también iría para ayudarlo y tener un día divertido junto a su adorado novio que justamente iba llegando.

.

_ya llegó el tío consentido — formuló el moreno acercándose a paso apresurado a los pequeños.

_ ¡tío!— gritaron ambos niños abalanzándose a sus brazos.

_Ishida kun, que bueno que llegas— habló la pelinaranja llegando al encuentro de los tres.

_Mi Inoue chan, no sabes lo que me pasó anoche en casa de Rukia chan— profirió el moreno dramatizando con unas enormes lágrimas en forma de cascadas.

_Mi tío Ishida se asustó con mi tía Matsumoto porque traía una mascarilla verde horrible—dijo Yosuke dándole palmaditas en la espalda al moreno.

_Pobrecito y luego le pegó— completó Kisha sobándole la cabeza y depositando un dulce beso en ella.

_Si y luego me pateó y me golpeó por todas partes y me dijo cosas muy feas y me corrió fue horrible— seguía diciendo mientras la pelinaranja abría cada vez más los ojos.

Yosuke y Kisha asentían a cada palabra que decía el moreno hasta que prestaron atención y al final imitaban los gestos de desconcierto de la ojigris.

— Ishida kun, cuanto lo siento— habló la chica acercándose y dándole un abrazo mientras el moreno se acurrucaba en su regazo como niño pequeño.

_ ¡Oye! tío Ishida mi tía Matsumoto no…— empezó a decir Yosuke pero fue interrumpido por Ishida que le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

Kisha rodó los ojos restándole importancia sabiendo que su tío era demasiado dramático cuando se trataba de ser consentido con Orihime, si hasta era peor que ellos y la pobre de muchacha que todo le creía.

— ¡Vámonos!— grito Kisha empleando marcha haciendo que todos la siguieran.

— ¡Será un gran día,— anunció el moreno tan feliz como si nada pasara tomando de las manos a ambos niños y caminando adelante con ellos dejando atrás a Inoue siguiéndoles el paso.

—Será un largo día— anunció la pelinaranja no muy convencida de la decisión del moreno de ir a ver animales peligrosos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo baño Kaien se sentía mejor, se disponía a desayunar pero el timbre lo interrumpió levantándose desganado a abrir la puerta.

.

— ¿Rukia?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el azabache desconcertado ya que no esperaba la visita de la pelinegra y menos a esas horas de la mañana. Pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos comprendió que lo más probable es que viniera a terminar con la relación que tenían para intentarlo con su hermano.

.

—siento venir tan temprano Kaien, pero necesitaba verte— habló un poco nerviosa la chica pues ver a su novio recién salido del baño tan atractivo y sumamente sexy ponía de nervios a cualquiera.

.

—pasa— formuló el moreno dejándole entrar, —justo iba a desayunar ¿gustas?— preguntó para que la chica lo acompañara.

—no gracias, recién desayuné en casa— respondió la muchacha agradeciendo el gesto de caballerosidad de su parte. Aunque sentía un muro entre ellos ya que el no la saludo como siempre acostumbraba, ni siquiera le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso le daba miedo ya que no quería perderlo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomo al muchacho de la mano haciendo que este volteara a verla con interrogación pues ella casi nunca tenia esos gestos hacia él, cosa que notó la chica sonriéndole nerviosa porque pensaba hacer y es que no era buena demostrando sentimientos pero sabía que lo quería y tenía que demostrárselo.

— ¿Qué suce— la pregunta quedó inconclusa pues la chica fue más rápida y se apoderó de sus labios.

El pelinegro se desconcertó al sentir el tacto de esos labios tan cálidos que tantas veces quiso besar y que ella no se lo permitía, y ahora por iniciativa lo recibía sin más.

La pelinegra al no sentir que el azabache le correspondiera se iba a alejar cuando este reacciono y la tomo fuerte de la cintura profundizando el beso y saboreando esos labios que le incitaban a más.

Duraron algunos segundos besándose con pasión hasta que el aire les faltó separándose lentamente para respirar.

—Kaien— inició Rukia a hablarle —se que nuestra relación no ha avanzado como quisiéramos— pausó un momento para verlo a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos — y ahora que me pediste que sea tu esposa quiero que mejore — terminó de decir apoderándose de nueva cuenta de esos labios que hasta ahora sentía necesidad de disfrutar.

El azabache escuchó atento las palabras de la chica aun sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero verla tan dispuesta para él le borró todas las ideas que anteriormente se había creado, deduciendo que ella había comprendido que su hermano era un imposible pues aparte de todo estaba casado y con otra hija y lo más seguro es que reflexionara acerca de un futuro juntos, cosa que lo alegró.

Los besos fueron en aumento al mismo ritmo que las caricias que no se hicieron esperar, pronto el calor se hizo intenso.

.

.

— Kaien— inició la chica separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos, —quiero que me hagas sentir única, quiero por primera vez ser tu mujer— habló la pelinegra entrecortadamente retomando la danza de besos al mismo tiempo que se dejaba guiar hasta la recamara del moreno.

* * *

**Que les parecio se que es frustrante pero comprendan que hay que hacer sufrir a ichigo y pues tambien un poco a kaien que a sido tan bueno con rukia , prometo que no tardare en actualisar y que actualisare todas las de mas historias .**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	17. Chapter 17

.Hola se que metarde mucho , pero esque entre examenes saben que solo existe la palabra estudiar pero aki lestraigo el capitulo tan deseado, jijij, porcierto quiro saber sus opiniones sobre el capitulo 342 de bleach lesgusto por que ami en lo personal me encanto cuando le enseña a patinar fue genial. bueno los dejo con el capitulo.

.Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenesen , menos la historia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

..

.

Masaki Kurosaki era todo un dilema en esos momentos, la noche se le antojaba demasiado larga y estresante conforme avanzaban los minutos, convirtiéndose en interminables segundos llenos de angustia anticipada sin saber el por qué.

Recién se había acostado a intentar conciliar el sueño y cuando al fin pensó que lo conseguía una horrible pesadilla la despertó sintiéndose mortificada por sus hijos ya que en esta los incluía.

Sabia que no era buena idea no estar al tanto de la situación dejándose llevar por las palabras de su esposo, "_déjalos que solos resuelvan sus problemas_" y _"¿no crees que ya son demasiado grandecitos para poder solucionarse_ _la vida solos?"_ y una mierda… ellos eran sus hijos y nada le quitaría ese malestar del pecho hasta que no confirmara con sus propios ojos que ellos estaban bien, sin problemas.

.

Isshin al sentir a su mujer removerse demasiado inquieta en la cama, bufó resignado imaginando las causas. Y es que él tampoco podía dormir a causa de ella y sus inseguridades, ¿acaso no entendía que si algo les hubiera sucedido ya lo sabrían?, obviamente no y eso no hacia mas que enojarlo. ¿Por qué sus hijos eran tan desconsiderados? ¿Qué habían hecho mal?, se preguntaba internamente sopesando las causas por las que ninguno de los dos se reportara a explicar la situación en la que se encontraban.

Le enojaba sentirse ignorante en el tema, y es que a el nada se le escapaba y esos muchachos se enterarían en cuanto los viera. Pero primero tenia que calmar a Masaki antes de que iniciara la cuarta guerra mundial.

.

Masaki vio con cara de odio a Isshin en cuanto se levanto perezosamente, acusándolo con la mirada de que ella se encontrara en esa incomoda situación. Y todo por no dejarla llamarles.

.

.Isshin sintió esos ojos penetrantes sobre su espalda sabiendo de primera mano la causa y que nada bueno vendría a continuación.

.

—Es tu culpa— reprochó la peli castaña incorporándose del todo y vistiendo la bata que usaba sobre su pijama.

—No empecemos de nuevo mujer— respondió el moreno sin ganas de iniciar una nueva discusión, se reprochaba haberle negado esas llamadas. Ahora sólo podía lamentarse en silencio, pero eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, un Uchiha nunca se retracta.

.

— ¡Claro!, ahora evádeme para salir ileso de esto ¿no?— bramó la mujer poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el seño notoriamente.

.

Isshin la contempló en silencio, ella jamás le alzaba la voz y era sumisa además de acatar las ordenes que le daba sin replicas ni reproches… mientras que no involucrara a sus hijos, claro.

Masaki era dulce y sobre llevable en todos los sentidos, buena esposa y excelente madre. Su carácter siempre era pasivo por naturaleza y rara vez se le veía enojada, pero cuando lo hacia,

¡Hasta el mismo Isshin Kurosaki le temía!

Aun recordaba la última vez que la tuvo de "_enemiga_" y no fue nada agradable, ya que no le habló durante casi un mes, y cuando lo hizo impuso sus propias reglas. Fue algo vergonzoso tener que pedirle perdón en repetidas ocasiones y sólo dios sabía cuanto doblegaba su orgullo por ella, cosa que jamás diría a nadie.

Pero verla así le oprimió el corazón, su dolor el también lo sentía pero su orgullo le imponía ser firme en la vida con sus hijos y apoyarlos en las decisiones que tomaran.

.

— ¡Los llamaré!— advirtió entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente. Al ver que su esposo no decía nada los abrió con sorpresa de que no se negase y prosiguió, — ¡y a ambos Isshin!, te lo aviso— amenazó decidida con el teléfono en la mano.

.

Isshin no dijo nada ya que el también quería saber que había pasado, aun así no lo demostró.

. — ¿No vas a decir nada?— interrogó la mujer frunciendo el seño. Ya no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, si el hecho de que no la dejara o que simplemente no le dijera nada. Su cabeza era un caos.

_hazlo— aseguró el hombre con su temple imperturbable.

_Bien, porque eso voy a hacer— replicó recelosa saliendo de la habitación y marcando un número en especial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salió de la habitación de su hija, a paso lento cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y el piso parecía moverse causando que casi cayera pero alcanzo a sostenerse de la pared más cercana.

Su mente procesó los momentos trascurridos durante el día, cayendo en cuenta de una cosa: no había probado alimento desde el día anterior y esa era la causa de su pronta debilidad y estrés.

Debía admitir que las circunstancias en que se encontraban no daban para menos y que ¿a quién no se le olvidaría probar bocado en su caso? Lo sabía como también el hecho de que si no se alimentaba como era debido su salud recaería y no podía permitirlo ya que Motoko lo necesitaba más que nunca y tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Que asco de vida la que se cargaba para que viera a su hija como única razón de vida para salir adelante.

Ichigo Kurosaki cayó bajo por culpa de sus errores y como dicen por ahí "_lo que siembres cosecharás_" y justamente eso le estaba pasando. Nadie lo necesitaba excepto su pequeña que era la única que se preocupaba por el e imploraba su presencia. ¿**Su mujer**?, buena pregunta… no lo sabía ni le importaba ya que nunca se aparecía por el hospital cuando internaban a la niña.

Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como de la imagen deplorable que le devolvía su reflejo al mirarse con atención en el lavabo del baño. Su intención era despertarse un poco y lucir mas relajado para ir mas o menos presentable a la cafetería pero lo que vio lo dejo helado. Su rostro del que tanto presumía anteriormente lucia unas enormes ojeras peor a las de su hermano, su cabello siempre liso y lustroso se veía opaco y ni que decir de sus enrojecidos ojos a causa de las desveladas atrasadas. Definitivamente ya no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, pero eso no le importaba era superficial, lo verdaderamente importante era su corazón que poco a poco se apagaba con cada mala noticia que recibía sobre la salud de su hija y aunque su temple fuera imperturbable frente a los demás el _sufría,_ su interior se _deshacía_al saber que por otro maldito error Rukia se iría definitivamente de su lado, _dolía_ cuando sus hijos llamaban papa a su hermano. Su vida era una mierda…

.

Justo cuando pensaba ir a su destino su celular sonó con la tan conocida canción anunciando una llamada. Lo revisó al instante comprobando que era el número de la casa de sus padres, ¿Qué haría? Contestar no era buena idea, pero tal vez no estar solo en esos momentos le viniera bien.

.

Oprimió el botón de aceptar y de inmediato reconoció la angustiada voz de su madre.

—Ichigo chan, hijo— profirió casi en grito la peli castaña siendo observada por su esposo que disimuladamente la había seguido.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá?— respondió el ojimiel sin ganas de hablar.

_Me tenias preocupada, ya no volviste a la casa y no supe que sucedió con...— se quedó en silencio al no saber como hablarle del tema a su hijo después de haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

_Con Rukia y mis hijos— completó recordando con rencor que se lo habían ocultado.

_Ichi chan yo no— empezó a decir pero de inmediato fue interrumpida.

_Ya no importa mamá— dejó ese tema de lado para comunicarle sobre su hija.

_Ahora estoy en el hospital, Motoko está internada de nuevo— dijo con pesar cosa que la pelinegra notó al instante.

_ ¿En cuál?— preguntó dudosa, no queriendo imaginar lo que su mente le decía a gritos.

_En el que trabaja Rukia— finalizó de hablar el peli naranja cortando la llamada sin esperar respuesta del otro lado.

Avanzo por los pasillos hasta situarse en una mesa alejada de las personas en la cafetería. Comería algo rápido y tomaría una enorme dosis de café para estar cuerdo e ir donde su pequeña, no quería que despertara y no lo viera a su lado.

.

Masaki comprendió que su hijo aun seguía dolido con ellos por ocultarle lo de sus hijos, pero aun así corrió a vestirse gritándole a su esposo que saldrían cuanto antes sin decirle detalles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quiero ser tu mujer, quiero ser tu mujer_… esas palabras aun retumbaban en la mente del pelinegro de orbes azules, y es que se le hacían tremendamente familiares que no podía dejar de pensarlas.

.

Abrió los ojos durante el beso observando detenidamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, era ella…Rukia.

Torpemente consiguió seguirle el ritmo y ya estando próximos a la cama el depósito con cuidado en ella, ¿a qué venía ese cambio?, ¿será que se arrepintió de lo que pasó con su hermano? No lo dudaba pues sabía de sobra que ese sentimiento hacia él era imposible, Ichigo era casado y tenía una hija aparte de sus pequeños, por lo tanto no podía ser.

Rukia al darse cuenta que el no respondía como en un principio se separó abruptamente de el empujándolo con cuidado de no emplear demasiada fuerza.

Ya estando los dos más calmados se sentaron en la cama, Rukia con la cabeza agachada y Kaien viéndola a ella, notando su nerviosismo sin entender el por qué.

—Lo siento— habló de pronto la pelinegra dejando al moreno mas confundido.

Kaien pensó que ese _lo siento_ era por haberlo engañado con su hermano cosa que lo tranquilizó un poco… sólo un poco.

Después de haber pensado como loco por horas, de haber bebido hasta perder el conocimiento ella venia como si nada a disculparse sin decirle sus razones, quería tapar el sol con un dedo.

El pensaba dejarla libre, que buscara su felicidad en otra persona ya que el no se creía apto para ser el pañuelo de nadie, ¿acaso lo merecía?, por supuesto que no. Entonces con esa disculpa pensaba arreglar todo, joder si el había presenciado de primera mano su infidelidad. ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle nada de lo sucedido con Ichigo? Era obvio que jamás se imaginó casarse con una mujer tan retorcida que lo engañaba a primeras de cambio y se disculpaba con una falsa excusa ignorando que había sido descubierta.

Se había creado un muy mal concepto de esa mujer, pero aun era tiempo de…

.

—Soy una estúpida Kaien, apenas llega hablándome bonito y vuelvo a caer— formuló la muchacha sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

— No te merezco, soy una idiota ingenua que todavía cree en los cuentos de hadas— prosiguió diciendo al tiempo que derramada lágrimas que le sabían amargas. Se llevó toda la noche buscando una solución para sacarse a Ichigo de la cabeza y su mente traicionera le orilló a hacer esa locura de querer utilizar a Kaien de esa manera tan ruin, ella quería entregarse a el porque verdaderamente lo sienta, no orillada por el coraje y desesperación.

Kaien se quedó mudo al escucharla, el pensando miles de cosas sobre ella, acusándola injustamente y ella le dice todo de golpe y sin anestesia, ¿Qué debía decirle ahora?

.

—Me besó y le correspondí— dijo al tiempo que levantaba la cara empapada en lágrimas para encararlo. Lo mejor era decirle la verdad y si todo acababa al menos no se sentiría una basura de persona por hacerle eso a él.

.

—Rukia— habló el moreno en tono serio, mirando con tristeza como inútilmente se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Está bien si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi, lo entiendo— se paró y avanzo casi con prisa a la salida.

El mundo de Kaien dio un giro inesperado. Ella era buena y no era una mentirosa que se iba sin más, eso fue lo único que necesito saber para alcanzarla en su recorrido y abrazarla por detrás.

.

—No te vayas— rogó el azabache deteniendo Rukia al instante. — se que cometiste un error, pero estas aquí confesándomelo y eso me hace valorarte como persona y como mujer. — finalizó volteándola para quedar frente a frente, regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

.

La pelinegra aun no lo podía creer, ese hombre valía oro y ella se sentía culpable de no poder amarlo como se merecía. Creyó que al saber sobre sus acciones con su hermano le reprocharía incluso se lo imaginó sacándola a patadas de su casa, pero no fue así y eso solo le demostraba la clase de hombre perfecto que era.

.

—Nos casaremos— susurró el moreno en su oído sonriendo ella al escucharlo, no pudiendo evitar que unas traviesas lagrimas se le volvieran a escapar.

— ¿Qué sucede, ya te arrepentiste?— preguntó el pelinegro de nueva cuenta enarcando una ceja.

_Claro que no tonto— soltó la muchacha alejándose un poco de el notando su reacción, — es solo que— pausó un momento y vio la duda impregnada en sus ojos.

_Gracias Kaien— se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró como niña pequeña.

_Juntos saldremos adelante con esto Rukia— formuló el azabache acariciándole las mejillas al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas.

_S-si— dijo la muchacha abrazándolo de nueva cuenta, —juntos- susurró al aire aspirando el perfume que desprendía su _prometido_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la visita que tuvo al llegar a su consultorio, Matsumoto revisaba con ojo crítico los exámenes que Ichigo le había facilitado. En ellos no decía nada en concreto, sólo lo básico y se preguntó mentalmente si estarían bien hechos, ¿Cómo era posible que no encontraran nada en la niña?, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos el estado de ella para dar un diagnóstico completo. Iría a verla y esperaría que Rukia llegara para revisar juntas los resultados de los que ella mandó hacer por la noche.

.

Caminó a paso elegante por los pasillos desérticos del hospital, hacia la habitación indicada por su amiga.

Cuando llegó tocó la puerta pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado, así que entró con cautela sin saber con que se encontraría ahí dentro.

.

Lo único que vio fue a una pequeña pelinegra conectada a muchos aparatos, cosa que le causo tristeza.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta Motoko despertó de repente volteando a todos lados inspeccionados la habitación.

Mientras tanto, la rubia analizaba el diagnóstico que tenía anotado en la tabla de información de la paciente, expedido por Rukia al ingresarla al hospital. Se sorprendió de que le administrara tanto medicamento y al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre ella dejo la tabla para encontrarse con los enormes ojos color ónix de la niña.

Por un momento se quedo sin habla pues esa mirada se le hacia bastante conocida, pero al instante de que siquiera lo imagino negó frenéticamente sabiendo que eso seria imposible. Solo era una _coincidencia._

_._

— ¿Dónde está mi papi?— interrogó la niña notando que faltaba lo más importante para ella en ese cuarto de hospital.

—Hola pequeña— saludó la rubia ignorando la anterior pregunta hecha por la niña. La verdad era que ella tampoco sabía donde se encontraba su padre pero agradeció que no estuviera presente a la hora de revisarla.

— Me dijo mentiras— susurró la niña en tono bajo pero Matsumoto alcanzó a escuchar.

—Mi nombre es Matsumoto Ranginku y seré tu doctora de ahora en adelante— se presentó formalmente sonriéndole con ternura.

La pequeña sólo asintió y trató de sonreír pero no pudo, y es que se sentía _sola._

Ranginku notó enseguida que la niña resentía que su padre no estuviera con ella y que las palabras dichas al azar eran por el, así que se le ocurrió algo para levantarle el ánimo.

— ¡No sabes lo que batalle para sacar a tu padre de aquí!— soltó la rubia frunciendo el seño fingiendo estar enojada. —Es demasiado terco, pero dijo que esperaría afuera a que terminara de revisarte— mintió, pero no se arrepentía al ver como la niña sonreía de nuevo ahora si de verdad.

—Entonces está afuera— dijo con animo viendo con emoción la puerta.

—Claro, ahora vamos a revisarte ¿de acuerdo?— dijo y empezó con su labor.

.

.

— Ichigo terminó su escaso desayuno y a prisa regresó al cuarto donde estaba su hija, en el trayecto se encontró con sus padres y paro en seco.

.

—Ichigo kun, mi cielo ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó la mujer abrazándolo con fuerza y derramando lágrimas.

—Hijo— dijo Isshin depositando una mano en forma de apoyo sobre su hombro.

Al sentir el tacto de esas dos personas que le dieron la ida se sintió mejor, o quizás era el café que bebió lo que le cambió el temple. Lo que sea que haya sido le hizo bien ya que miraba las cosas de otra manera. No quería estar solo.

.

—Vayamos adentro— formuló después de saludarse, — es posible que Motoko ya haya despertado— afirmó viéndolos a lo que ellos asintieron.

.

—Ya está— dijo Matsumoto terminando de anotar los últimos detalles, justo cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Vez?, tu papi escucho que había terminado y decidió entrar— habló la rubia nerviosa al sentirse descubierta.

Ichigo la miro sin entender, pero al ver el rostro feliz de su hija comprendió que ella lo estaba encubriendo así que volteo haciéndole una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

.

Isshin y Masaki ya conocían a la rubia así que se saludaron en silencio al ver la escena tan conmovedora de Ichigo abrazando a su hija.

.

—Bueno, me voy— se despidió la rubia, sabiendo de sobra que había tardado demasiado con esa paciente.

.

.

.En cuanto salió la rubia ingreso una enfermera con el desayuno de la niña, que consistía solo en líquidos para que no le cayera pesado.

Ichigo le ayudó a tomarlo con cuidado pero la niña al querer beber por si sola se hecho encima el atole de avena en su bata.

.

—Mi cielo, te has echado el atole encima— habló Masaki que hasta el momento había permanecido sentada junto a su esposo al otro lado de la cama.

. —Hmp, iré por una enfermera para que la cambie, y de paso las sabanas de la cama— afirmó Ichigo encaminándose a la puerta.

—No hace falta cariño, yo puedo hacerlo— dijo la peli castaña sonriéndole a los tres con dulzura.

—Bien— dijo Isshin parándose de su sitio, —esperaremos afuera— terminó de decir caminando al lado de su hijo hacia la puerta.

—Muy bien tesoro, te quitaré esto con cuidado— sonrió de nueva cuenta Masaki sacándole el camisón cuidando de no lastimarle con los aparatos que tenia conectados.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y Rukia llego a su consulta, realmente había pasado un día muy divertido en compañía de Kaien pero debía asistir al trabajo.

En cuanto se sentó en su escritorio encontró un sobre blanco encima de el viéndolo con curiosidad.

Al revisar el nombre del paciente llamo a Matsumoto ya que entre las dos verían los resultados para hacer un mejor diagnóstico.

La rubia ingresó apresurada ya que en poco tiempo llegaría su adorado novio por ella.

—Ya han llegado los resultados— formuló la pelinegra abriendo el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

—No puedes hacerlo más rápido Kia, ¡desesperas!— dijo quitándole el sobre y abriéndolo en un solo movimiento.

—Ranchan— advirtió la ojivileta fulminado a la rubia con la mirada.

—No lo puedo creer, ven aquí Kia— habló Matsumoto con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la información contenida en las hojas.

La pelinegra se acercó rodando los ojos, sabiendo de sobra lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser Matsumoto cuando se lo proponía.

Pero lo que vio la dejó helada, no podía ser…

.

A paso veloz avanzó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Motoko, encontrándose a Isshin junto a Ichigo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Este enseguida volteó a verla sin saber la causa de que viniera de esa forma, tan agitada como si hubiera corrido. De inmediato se temió lo peor.

.

.

. — ¿Qué es lo que sucede Rukia?— preguntó alarmado viendo detenidamente los papeles que portaba en sus manos.

—Es… es algo muy delicado Ichigo—al escucharla hablar en ese tono, su mundo se terminó de desmoronar.

—Habla— dijo no muy convencido mostrando su imagen imperturbable.

—Aquí tengo el resultado de los exámenes — empezó a decir tomando fuerzas para lo que venia. —fueron muy minuciosos y detallados— pausó un momento al notar cómo Isshin se situaba a su lado y prosiguió, — lamento informarte que tu hija tiene cáncer en la sangre, por eso batallaban para descifrar su enfermedad ya que no era notoria a simple vista, sus células están muy afectadas y si no actuamos a tiempo todo estará perdido— resumió lo mas corto que pudo.

—Necesita urgente un trasplante de medula, solo eso podría salvarla ya que el cáncer esta muy avanzado y expandido por toda su sangre— al decir eso notó la palidez del rostro del muchacho, nunca imaginó lo que le podía afectar la noticia pero no tenia caso ocultárselo, lo mejor era actuar rápido y buscar soluciones no lamentos.

.

Ichigo dejó de escuchar desde el momento en que escuchó la palabra cáncer, un hueco se instaló en su pecho consumiendo todo a su paso. Ya ni siquiera sabia que sentir era algo inexplicable.

.

.—Reacciona Ichigo— gritó la chica zarandeándolo al notar su estado catatónico —tu hija te necesita más que nunca, te haré los exámenes correspondientes para saber si eres compatible.

— ¡Hazlos!, ¡de inmediato!— se apresuró a decir entendiendo a que se refería con ello, y si en sus manos estaba la oportunidad de salvar a su hija, lo haría sin dudarlo.

.

—No es necesario— afirmó Masaki que había alcanzado a escuchar lo suficiente de la conversación-

Todos voltearon a verla como si de pronto hablara incoherencias.

— ¿Pero qué dices mamá?, ¿de qué hablas?— encaró el pelinegro a su madre notándosele a simple vista lo desesperado.

.

—No es necesario porque Motoko no es tu hija— fue lo último que escuchó antes de derrumbarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.se que soy muy mala por dejarlo hay y que cosas como que no es su hija pues eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo de su novela favorita ademas de que ya son los ultimos capitulos.

att:Naoko tendo.

.

* * *

.


	18. Chapter 18

**.Hola a todos espero que no tengan antorchas en las manos para querer hacesinarme pero pido mil disculpas por la tardansa perdonenme pero a ki les dejo el capitulo 18 de su historia consentida.**

**recuerden que todos los personajes son de tite menos los niños jajaj bye.**

.

* * *

.

Masaki frunció el ceño al notar como su hijo caía desmayado en brazos de su padre que fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener su caída. Debió haber medido sus palabras pero ya era tarde y no lo podía cambiar.

Recordaba perfecto como fue que cambio a la niña con emoción por poder atenderla y estar con ella en esos momentos, pero al verla de cuerpo entero noto que no tenía ni el más mínimo rasgo de su hijo ya que el lunar que portaban los Kurosaki era inconfundible pero aparte de eso Ichigo portaba muchos más lunares en lugares menos visibles que al menos uno de ellos debería portar la pequeña. Pero no fue así ya que ella no portaba ninguno.

.

Le dolió en el alma ver el estado de desesperación de su hijo y ella más que nadie estaba preocupada por la niña pero estaba casi segura de que no era su hija y tenía que ser directa en el tema para que él no se creara falsas ilusiones con ella… Motoko no era su hija.

.

Isshin contemplaba la cara de su mujer. Su expresión era fría, muy parecida a la que hacia el cuándo algo no le parecía. Busco en sus ojos algún indicio de que todo fuera un error pero no hayo nada, así que su deducción fue que ella no mentía y eso no lo hacía pensar coherente. Jamás imagino estar en una situación parecida. ¿Con quién demonios casaron a su hijo?...

.

Rukia estaba arrodillada tratando inútilmente de reanimar a Ichigo pero parecía no tener ganas de despertar. Y no lo culpaba pues su reacción no era para menos, su vida se le caía a pedazos en sus narices y poco a poco fue cayendo su caparazón dejando por el suelo sus defensas. Volteo de reojo a ver a la señora Masaki recordando fugazmente cuando ellos descubrieron que sus pequeños eran sus nietos. ¿Se habría basado en el mismo lunar que identifico en sus hijos? No lo sabía pero ver así a Ichigo le partía el alma, y eso no lo podía ocultar tras su tristeza por todas sus desgracias.

.

.

Rangiku contemplaba la escena en silencio, solo fue participe a la hora de buscar un poco de alcohol para que su amiga reanimara al desmayado. De ahí en fuera solo era una espectadora más de esa catastrófica revelación. Recordó su cita con Hisagi pero ya no sabía si asistir y hacer como si nada pasara al ver a su amiga tan destrozada aunque tratara de disimularlo. Miro la hora en su reloj de mano verificando que le quedaban minutos para que su novio se presentara en su consultorio, no le quedó más que ir a esperarlo para comunicarle que la cita se había cancelado.

.

Por fin el peli naranja abría con cautela sus ojos, pensando que todo había sido un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla horrible de la que no se quería acordar. Pero al ver a todos los presentes comprobó que su teoría no era la correcta y eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.

Rukia sonrío tímidamente al verlo reponerse, no era el momento indicado para alegrarse debido a las circunstancias pero no podía evitarlo.

.

Ichigo contemplo el rostro sereno de la pelinegra a escasos centímetros de su cara. En otra situación no habría dudado en besarla y transmitirle todo eso que llevaba guardado, pero ahora no tenía ánimo ni siquiera para abrir los ojos y ver su cruda realidad. Volteo a los lados identificando a su madre por un lado y a su padre por el otro, así que como pudo se reincorporo y tomo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para encarar a su madre.

.

.

_Me quieres decir ¿de dónde sacaste esa estupidez de que Motoko no es mi hija?— Pregunto en tono elevado dejando a los presentes con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

La más afectada fue Masaki que no se creía la manera que empleo su pequeño para hablarle. Levanto el mentón encarándolo con valentía y orgullo, siempre digna para todo y esta no sería una excepción.

.

_Sabes _Ichigo_— Empezó a decir la peli castaña recalcando su nombre sin llamarlo por su cariñoso apodo.

_ ¿Quién crees que fue la primera en saber que Yosuke y Kisha eran tus hijos?— Pregunto al aire viéndolo fieramente. —Eso imagine— Argumento al ver la cara de incredulidad que este hacia al escucharla.

_Pues fui yo, y déjame te digo por qué— Pauso un momento recibiendo una mirada comprensiva de Rukia que escuchaba atenta junto a Isshin.

_Muy sencillo hijo, ¿acaso no recuerdas el lunar distintivo de la familia que se transmite de generación en generación?— Ichigo abrió la boca para replicar pero no fue capaz de decir nada. ¿Qué si lo recordaba? Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero eso que tenía que ver con su hija?, ¿acaso se estaba dejando llevar por una tontería de ese tipo?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver con _mi hija_?—Recalco viendo sus orbes miel al igual que los suyos.

Todo, ¿alguna vez has visto a tu hija con detalle?, ¿le has notado algún parecido a ti?— Profirió defendiéndose de su propio hijo que la acusaba injustamente siendo que ella quería lo mejor para él.

_Déjate de tonterías mama— Finalizo la discusión posando sus ojos en Rukia que dio un brinquito del susto al ver la mirada tan penetrante que este le dedicaba.

_Estoy listo para los exámenes Rukia— Hablo de nueva cuenta el peli naranja avanzando hacia ella y dejando a Masaki con el corazón destrozado al notar el reproche en su mirada. Ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto, solo esperaba que su hijo fuera fuerte para soportar el inminente golpe que se le venía encima.

.

.

Rukia asintió un poco dudosa al ver el temple de la peli castaña, pero nada se perdía con comprobar si era cierto, a lo mejor no todos los Kurosaki tenían esos rasgos, pensó avanzando hacia la sala donde practicaría los exámenes a Ichigo. Ella misma se encargaría de hacerlos para que no hubiera ninguna duda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosuke y Kisha corrían presurosos por el parque infantil al que convencieron a su tío Ishida de llevarlos. De vez en cuando volteaban de reojo a ver a la chica peli naranja que se sonrojaba con cada acercamiento del moreno.

Ellos no eran tan ingenuos al ver demasiadas telenovelas que su tía Matsumoto les prohibía , pero que ellos se empeñaban en mirar para saber porque se los prohibían, y no entendían, ya que a su ver eran muy buenas, es más hasta tenían su favorita..

.

De vez en cuando platicaban entre ellos acerca de las cosas tan dramáticas que pasaban ahí. No podían evitar comparar a la chica de ojos grises con la protagonista de una y eso les daba mucha risa, solo que el protagonista no era tan… despistado como su tío Ishida.

Otra cosa que notaron fue el cambio de actitud de su madre desde que apareció el señor que se parecía mucho a su papi Kaien. Y ahora que lo recordaba…

.

Kisha que era demasiado curiosa paro a su hermano no muy amigablemente del cuello de su camisa y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

El pequeño al escucharla frunció el ceño notoriamente dándose cuenta de que lo que su hermana decía era cierto así que esperaron a la romántica pareja para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

.

—Tío Ishida— Empezó a decir la pequeña pelinegra poniéndose una mano en el mentón.

— ¿Eh?— Apenas y pudo decir el moreno que venía embelesado viendo los adorables sonrojos de su novia.

—Es que tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte— Dijeron los dos al unísono notándoseles a simple vista la duda impregnada.

Ishida sudor frío al verlos tan serios, su mente le decía que nada bueno podía esperar de ese par. Menos siendo hijos del fresa pensó con una enorme gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.

— ¿Preguntas?, jejejejeje—sonrío nervioso escondiéndose detrás de Inoue "disimuladamente".

—Si— argumento Yosuke con decisión, —Queremos saber porque mi papi Kaien no vive con mama— Termino de preguntar apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente por verlo como se escondía.

Kisha rodó los ojos y fue a sacarlo de su escondite para que les respondiera. Viendo el silencio del moreno prosiguió, —En la telenovela que vemos a escondidas de tía Rangiku, todos los niños viven con sus dos papas, aparte de que mi papi se llama Kaien Kurosaki y nosotros solo somos Kuchiki.

—Es verdad — Bramo el niño deslumbrado de la inteligencia de su hermana. —Todos se llaman como su papa y mama y nosotros no, ¿Por qué?— Repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose al escucharse.

—P-pues, no lo sé ´lo juro— Se defendió el moreno rascándose nerviosamente la nuca a la vez que buscaba una excusa para zafarse de eso. ¿Por qué yo? Se repetía con un aura oscura emanado de él y unas enormes cascadas de lágrimas en el rostro. Definitivamente nada estaba bien, desde que iniciaron el "paseo…" primero en el zoológico se dio aires de valiente al querer sacar un globo que se le escapó a Kisha dentro de la jaula de los _monos_, todo hubiera salido bien a no ser porque los amigables _monos_ lo abofetearon y apalearon por haber invadido su "espacio". Pero consiguió el maldito globo, lo peor del caso fue que la hermosa Kisha ya lo había olvidado y caminaba al lado de su hermano discutiendo por un caramelo que según ella él le robo. Después de salir _casi_completo de ahí, al explorador Yosuke como se había denominado el mismo al llegar al lugar, que se le ocurre perdérseles y cuando lo detecta afortunadamente a tiempo, este estaba en un estanque, todo hubiera sido perfecto, claro si no fuera por el enorme _cocodrilo_ que salió a flote dejándolo sin aliento. Juraba que si llegaba vivo a su casa tendría repetidas sesiones en el baño y no precisamente para ducharse. Y para colmo cuando pensó que por fin se calmaban las cosas le vienen con ese tipo de preguntas…

.

Inoue que hasta el momento permanecía callada observando con lastima a su adorado novio intervino ya que conocía perfecto al moreno y al verse acorralado tendía a hablar…demás.

—Bueno niños, creo que el paseo ya ha terminado— Soltó la peli naranja viendo a ambos a los lados del moreno acosándolo con la mirada.

—Pero tío Ishida no ha respondido— Bramo el pequeño peli naranja viendo con reproche a Inoue por interrumpirlos. Sabía que algo escondían y ellos tarde o temprano lo averiguarían.

— Esta bien, vámonos entonces— Hablo Kisha fingiendo que no le importaba, lo cierto es que después de ver las reacciones de ambos supo que escondían algo y por lo visto no era bueno. Por el momento los dejaría en paz, pero no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón hasta descubrir de qué se trataba.

—Pero Kisha— Intervino el peli naranja viendo impresionado a su hermana por lo que acababa de decir.

—Pero nada Yosuke, Inoue-san ha dicho que termino el paseo— Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos transmitiéndole con su mirar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—De acuerdo— Respondió este mirándola más tranquilo.

Ore observo con ojo crítico a ambos no creyéndose del todo su cambio de actitud, aun así no dijo nada y siguieron avanzando en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grimmjow e ingreso a su casa con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios. Todavía no asimilaba las palabras de la peli verde a el día que le quito la venda de los ojos, pensaba que no le iba a importar pero agradecía al dios de turno que ella por fin reaccionara y entendiera que lo suyo con Ichigo desde hacía demasiado tiempo se había terminado y que así como a cabo el, la hizo a un lado olvidándose de que ella existía.

Recordó lo que sucedió después del percance en que pensó que sus caminos terminarían por separarse.

.

.

.

.

_(Flash back)_

_._

—_No te atrevas a largarte Grimmjow— Grito la peli verde enfurecida alcanzándole y obstruyendo su paso._

— _¿Y si lo hago que?— Respondió el peli celeste de lo más tranquilo observando con una mueca de asco a la chica. Lo cierto es que moría lentamente por dentro al tener que soportar las constantes palabras de la mujer dedicadas a otro hombre…que no era él. No supo cuándo pero de lo que estaba seguro es del amor que empezó a sentir hacia ella pero al notar su actitud tan errada decidió dejarlo de lado y centrarse en otras cosas._

_._

—_Te muelo a golpes imbécil— Amenazo con el puño en alto causándole gracia al peli azul que solo la observaba._

— _¿Sabías que furiosa te vez realmente sexy mujer?— Dijo este no reconociéndose por lo que acababa de soltar sin tapujos, pero es que era cierto ella se veía bien, muy bien enojada._

_La peli verde frunció el ceño al escucharlo, juraba que este mentía para salirse con la suya, pero sus ojos parecían sinceros. De pronto no supo cómo un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas._

— _¿Es-estás hablando en serio pantera? —Pregunto está volteando el rostro para que el no notara su sonrojo, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos se alejó bruscamente como si su solo contacto quemara. Siempre fue consciente de la masculinidad de Grimmjow en las insaciables noches de pasión que compartían, mas nunca llego a verlo como algo más que solo sexo sin ataduras, o eso se decía siempre que terminaban de hacerlo de una manera loca y desenfrenada, y el cuerpo siempre les pedía más. Que equivocada estaba ya que imaginarse a Grimmjow con otra le revolvía el estómago y una sensación indescriptible se instalaba en su pecho oprimiéndole con fuerza. Se había enamorado de ese idiota._

_._

—_Así es— Respondió Grimmjow levantando su mentón para observarla con detalle. —Te lo habría dicho antes, pero no me prestas atención— Se justificó sonriéndole burlonamente para despejar la tensión que se respiraba._

— _¡No quiero que te vayas con otras mujeres!— Dijo la ojiverde con voz suplicante._

— _¿Creíste que lo haría?— Se mofo el ojiazul sin quitar su sonrisa cínica._

—_Eres un idiota— Alego la mujer zafándose de su agarre._

—_Lo soy— Respondió el chico quitado de la pena, —Pero solo este idiota te puede hacer gemir como loca— Soltó acortando las distancias, apoderándose de los labios de la mujer en un apasionado beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono._

_Las manos del hombre viajaron por todo el cuerpo de la peli verde recorriéndola sin descaro alguno, arrancándole gemidos a su paso, mientras se entretenía lamiendo y mordiendo su cremoso cuello dejando marcas a su paso._

_La peli verde no se quedó atrás y con desesperación le saco la camisilla mientras respondía a los demandantes besos furiosos de su amante y enroscaba las piernas en su cintura, a los pocos segundos sintió la lengua traviesa de Grimmjow en uno de sus senos dándole la misma atención que a su cuello provocando que un mar de sensaciones se apoderaran de ella. Grimmjow era fuego ardiente derritiendo todo a su paso._

—_Aaah— Gimió la mujer al sentir la potente erección del ojiazul en su bajo vientre, causándole un agradable escalofrío, quiso gritar al sentir como era despojada de su short con rudeza pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas por los labios del peli azul que la besaba con frenesí mientras sus manos entraban en contacto con la cálida intimidad de la mujer…su mujer pensó al bajarse sin cuidado los pantalones para liberar su miembro que ya dolía y pedía a gritos ser atendido._

_De un tirón entro en ella causando un sonoro grito de placer por parte de ella y un gemido por parte de él, a los pocos segundos las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, entrando y saliendo en su estrecha cavidad casi con salvajismo._

_La peli verde era embestida con rudeza pero poco le importaba, tampoco el hecho de estar contra la pared sintiendo como está la castigaba en la espalda, su placer aumentaba al verse en esa situación lanzando otro grito al sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban más provocándole un intenso orgasmo._

_Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, pronto Grimmjow sintió como su miembro era aprisionado deliciosamente y sin poder contenerse exploto en su interior derramándose dentro de ella._

_Todo se definía a pasión… ellos eran como la dinamita a punto de explotar._

_._

_(.Fin flash back)._

_._

_._

. Desde ese día todo había mejorado para bien, y entre los decidieron buscar al peli naranja para contarle unas cuantas cosas que debían interesarle.

Salió de sus largos pensamientos al ver entrar a la razón de su felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Takeshi inflo los mofletes indignado mientras recibía el balón que Ulquiora acababa de dejarle mientras dormía.

Estaba de mal humor ya que él quería jugar con el pelinegro y este se iba dejándolo solo en el hospital, ya quería salir y estrenar su nuevo balón.

.

— Buenas tardes— Saludo Rukia entrando con el expediente del pequeño paciente. Al verlo bien se quedó de piedra, pues este se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Debían ser coincidencias se dijo negando levemente, todo el asunto de Ichigo y Kaien la traía bastante tensa y ya imaginaba cosas.

.

_Buenas tardes doctora— Respondido el saludo Miyako amablemente levantándose de la silla donde había permanecido al lado de la cama de su hijo.

_Bueno, solo vengo a firmar el alta de este pacientito— Sonrío al ver los mohines que este hacia al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

_Ya oíste Takeshi, por fin podremos irnos de aquí— Dijo la pelinegra viendo con reproche el estado de enojo de su hijo. Suspiro con resignación y se dio a la tarea de sacar la ropa que amablemente le había traído Ulquiora para vestir a su hijo.

_Entonces me retiro, con su permiso— Se despido la pelinegra saliendo a la siguiente habitación a dar el alta a los demás enfermos. Pensando que dentro de unos minutos llegaría Kaien. Lo más seguro es que tardara un rato en esperarla ya que no había concluido con los exámenes del ojimiel aun.

.

.

.

.

.

.Rukia ingreso al laboratorio a terminar los exámenes de Ichigo. Los resultados eran muy precisos, no cabía duda, Motoko no era su hija y aunque le doliera tenía que comunicárselo.

.

Ichigo esperaba impaciente a que Rukia le diera los resultados, había estado en la habitación de la niña contemplándola sin hacerse a la idea de que no fuera su hija. Estaba seguro que esa pequeña era suya.

.

—Lo siento Ichigo, tarde demasiado ya que tenía que dar altas— Se justificó al llegar a su lado sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Hmp— Fue todo lo que dijo el peli naranja viéndola con la impaciencia reflejada en sus orbes miel.

—Los exámenes dieron negativo, no eres compatible con Motoko— Pauso un momento contemplando con detenimiento su ceño fruncido. —La razón es porque tu ADN y el de ella no es el mismo, lo siento Ichigo pero tu madre estaba en lo cierto. La niña no es tu hija. — Finalizo con un nudo en la garganta dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

.

—Mi madre tenía razón— Hablo más para el mismo queriendo auto convencerse del resultado.

—Sí, pero aunque ella no tenga tu sangre piensa que no tiene culpa de nada. Su enfermedad la está consumiendo Ichigo, tenemos que ayudarla, la única opción es encontrar a su madre o su verdadero padre ya que a estas alturas sería difícil encontrar alguna medula compatible. No hay otra salida— Dijo la muchacha con la esperanza de que él no le guardara rencor a la niña por culpa de esa mujer que lo engaño de la manera más vil. Motoko solo era una víctima más en medio de esos embrollos causados por su madre, por lo mismo se vio en la necesidad de defenderla.

.

—Hmp— Volvió a omitir el pelinaranja destilando odio por todos los poros de su piel. Esa mujer lo había engañado, y pisoteado su orgullo. Bien supo el día y la fecha exacta en que lo hizo. Pero Rukia tenía razón, Motoko seguiría siendo su hija, porque él así lo quería y nada ni nadie lo podía evitar.

.

—Ichigo— Dijo Rukia temerosa acercándose a él para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, pero este se alejó y solo le dijo: —Déjame solo Rukia— Dicho esto se alejó a paso lento encontrando a sus padres en su camino.

.

Masaki no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta al ver la devastadora mirada que portaba su hijo. Se acercó a él y como si fuera aun su pequeño niño lo cobijo en sus brazos sin decir nada, solo consolándolo en silencio.

Isshin sonrío casi imperceptible al ver como Ichigo se dejaba abrazar por su madre y a los segundos la abrazaba de igual manera ahogando sus lamentos en el hueco entre su hombro y su cabeza. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y lo comprobó al ver la tristeza en los orbes violáceos de Rukia con un papel en manos. Posiblemente los resultados arrojaron negativo aunque de antemano lo sabían.

.

.

.

.

Kaien caminaba en silencio hacia la entrada del hospital, ya que había quedado en ir por Rukia para llevarla a cenar junto a los niños.

De pronto hubo algo que llamo su atención, o más bien dicho…alguien.

A pocos metros se encontraba el niño que iba de la mano de Miyako el día que se la topo en el hospital, estaba jugando al parecer futbol en el jardín.

Takeshi jugaba a ser el mejor jugador de futbol, de pronto su balón salido disparado con demasiada fuerza y al voltear para ir por el noto como un señor hacia grandiosos malabares como los que el soñaba un día poder hacer, se apresuró a acercarse para verlo de cerca, sintiendo que ese señor de ahora en adelante se ganaría su respeto por ser tan buen jugador.

.

—Guau, señor, que fabuloso— Profirió el pequeño pelinegro entusiasmado con los ojos brillando más de lo normal.

Kaien lo vio de cerca y no supo porque pero ese niño llamaba mucho su atención, ¿sería hijo de Miyako?, se abofeteo mentalmente al recordar como este le había llamado mama sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

Lo sabía pero no por eso dejaba de causarle una sensación de malestar el hecho de comprobar que la pelinegra si pudo rehacer su vida, junto a Ulquiora después de dejarlo botado importándole poco sus sentimientos. Su semblante antes apacible se endureció al recordar eso y su mirada se volvió gélida y eso el niño lo noto al instante retrocediendo con un poco de temor.

Al ver la mirada del niño comprendió que a fin de cuentas él no era el culpable y sus músculos se destensaron.

—Te observe jugar y no lo haces nada mal— Felicito Kaien viendo como el niño volvía a acercarse de nueva cuenta a él sonriendo por instinto.

—Bueno, es que practico mucho en la escuela— dijo este un poco avergonzado bajando el rostro,

_Imagino que tu padre te ayudara también, lo haces bastante bien para tu corta edad— Halago de nueva cuenta el pelinegro sin razón aparente, pero sabía que las preguntas no eran al azar, quería saber más de la vida de Miyako y aunque sonora cruel lo hacía inocentemente a través de su hijo.

Takeshi permaneció en silencio volteándose a un lado. Para él era un tema prohibido hablar de su padre, su madre hablaba muy poco de él y eso le dolía ya que no era un niño normal como todos.

_ ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunto Kaien al notar como el niño cambio radicalmente de actitud. Tal vez dijo algo que no debía.

_Es que— Pauso para voltear a verlo a los ojos, —Yo no tengo papa— Acoto con un aura de tristeza. No sabía porque le decía eso a un extraño si su madre siempre le advertía de no hablar con desconocidos, pero ese señor se le hacía una buena persona, además ¿Qué podría tener de malo contarle?

Kaien se quedó en shock al escucharlo, el suponía que Ulquiora era el padre de ese niño y ahora de su propia boca descubre lo contrario. Sin querer quedarse con la duda se atrevió a preguntar.

—Y el señor que acompañaba a tu mama, ¿no es tu padre?— Soltó sin pensar provocando que Takeshi hiciera muecas extrañas.

— ¿Conoce a mi mama?— Dijo dudoso viendo como Kaien se ponía extraño.

Joder y más joder… como se le ocurría preguntarle eso al niño. Debía estar muy desesperado y ansioso para no controlarse, pero ya nada podía hacer.

—Pues… digamos que fuimos muy buenos amigos— Esta respuesta sorprendió al niño ya que su madre nunca hablaba de nadie en especial.

_Aaah— Dijo Takeshi al tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja, —Ulquiora es mi tío— Soltó con naturalidad lanzando el balón.

Justo cuando pensaba hablarle de nuevo escucho una voz que reconocía a la perfección. Era Miyako.

.

—Si ya terminaste de interrogar a mi hijo puedes seguir tu camino— Bramo la mujer al haber escuchado la última frase de su hijo. Lo que no entendía era ¿Qué hacia Kaien con él?

—No sé de qué hablas— Fingió inocencia el pelinegro al escucharla.

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a, el! — Advirtió avanzando al lado de Takeshi para irse a casa.

Al escucharla amenazarle frunció el ceño. Sabía que detrás de esas palabras había algo más y él nunca se quedaba con las dudas. La seguiría para ver donde vivía y arreglaría cuentas con ella. Al instante de pensar eso su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje. Lo abrió comprobando que era de Rukia avisándole que se quedaría unas horas más. Perfecto, tenía tiempo para cumplir con su objetivo, a Kaien Kurosaki nada se le escapaba de las manos.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de calmarse decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y encarar de una vez a esa maldita mujer…

Saco su celular y marco un número en especial, el timbre sonó tres veces y una voz que le repugnaba contesto.

—Hola Ichigo kun— Hablo una pelinegra con voz melosa.

—Estoy en el hospital central, te quiero aquí en 15 minutos— Fue todo lo que dijo escuchando los reclamos de la mujer al tiempo que colgaba.

.

La pelinegra enfurruñada se vistió apresuradamente ya que estaba con uno de sus amantes, y salido del hotel sin despedirse siquiera.

Sabia del temperamento de su _esposo_, y no quería pasarse del límite impuesto o lo vería enfurecido y era lo que menos quería soportar en esos momentos.

Se le hizo extraño que ya estuviera tan pronto en el hospital, de seguro que la mocosa ya estaba dando lata y quería que lo supliera para irse a cambiar…

—Ni hablar— Dijo en voz alta, ella no se quedaría en ese lugar más de lo estrictamente necesario. Se preguntaba hasta cuando le iban a dar la buena noticia de que el estorbo hubiera muerto, sinceramente sería lo mejor, ya que su _esposo_ no le volteaba ni a ver por estar pendiente de ella.

A los 11 minutos aparco en el lugar bajando apresurada e ingresando a la recepción para preguntar el número de cuarto de su hija. Después de saberlo avanzo por los pasillos hasta que diviso a Ichigo recargado en la pared con su semblante imperturbable y las manos en los bolsillos. A los lados estaban sus suegros sentados con el mismo semblante que él.

Ichigo diviso a la mujer y la sangre empezó a correr por sus venas quemándole por el odio que sentía con el solo hecho de tener que soportar su presencia. Pero tenía que hacer un sacrificio por su hija.

.

—Hola amor— Hablo la mujer posándose a su lado de lo más contenta.

—Hmp— Respondió Ichigo clavando sus orbes en ella, y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

— ¿Qué sucede, es otra vez _esa_ niña verdad?— Pregunto haciendo como si en verdad le importara aunque sea un poco.

Entonces todo el autocontrol de Ichigo exploto, en un movimiento rápido tenia a la mujer acorralada en la pared tomándola fuertemente del cuello impidiendo que respirara.

_Claro que es la niña, lo sabes muy bien— Susurro entre dientes intimidándola con su mirada.

—I-chi-go ¿porque me haces esto?— Profirió con voz ahogada a causa del aire que poco a poco se le iba escaseando.

— ¿Quieres saber porque?— Pregunto casi al aire, —Hasta cuando pensabas engañarme con la paternidad de la niña, — Soltó haciendo que la mujer se pusiera pálida sabiéndose descubierta.

—Y-yo— Apenas y pudo decir debido al agarre que poco a poco se hacía más intenso.

—Lo sé todo — Dijo soltándola y dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo. —Ahora ella necesita un trasplante de medula y tú te harás la prueba— Advirtió dirigiéndose a ella, notando como esta se incorporaba al tiempo que sobaba su cuello.

—Y si no eres compatible, iras al mismísimo infierno a buscar al padre para que la salve— Amenazo volteándose al instante, encontrándose con Rukia en su recorrido.

Masaki que hasta el momento solo miraba la escena no se pudo contener y se levantó como resorte de su asiento a encarar a la mujer que desde ya se había ganado su odio.

.

—Mi hijo no te golpea, porque ante todo es un caballero— Hablo viendo confusión en el rostro de la pelinegra, —Pero yo soy una mujer, al igual que tú y no me detengo para hacer esto— Bramo abofeteando con todas sus fuerzas ambas mejillas de la chica que por el impacto fue a dar directo al piso, con un enorme hilo de sangre destilando por su labio roto.

Se dio media vuelta sin perder la compostura y se sentó en su asiento al lado de su esposo.

—Maldita vieja— Grito levantándose con dificultad, cosa que enfureció a la pelinegra y a grandes zancadas se aproximó a ella y sin pensarlo le dio tremendo puñetazo rompiendo a su paso su nariz, que ahora también sangraba y de nueva cuenta cayo postrada en el piso sin oportunidad de levantarse de nuevo.

—A las damas no se les insulta— Se justificó Rukia riendo socarronamente al verla tirada en el piso.

***Espero que este capitulo les gustara ya saben criticas comentarios.**

**att:Naoko tendo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA SE QUE TARDE MUCHO PERO ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y LOS EXÁMENES YA SABEN QUE NO HAY TIEMPO CASI DE NADO PERO NO LOS ABURRO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 19 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y RECORDANDO LES QUE ESTAMOS A UN SOLO CAPITULO QUE ESTA HISTORIA TERMINE.**

* * *

—Doctora Kuchiki, — Oyeron las voces de algunas enfermeras que tras escuchar el impacto corrieron a ver qué sucedía.

.

Rukia volteo a verlas sin inmutarse ni un poco y les sonrío con naturalidad demostrándoles que no sucedía nada de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse.

Las enfermeras poco convencidas divisaron el bulto de la pelinegra recostada junto a la pared aun sangrando con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Pe-pero ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntaron curiosas sin entender nada ya que los demás presentes permanecían sentados charlando del clima.

—Aaah, bueno— Suspiro la pelinegra y le dirigió una mirada dolida a la pelinegra en el suelo. —Lo que paso fue un desafortunado accidente, traigan una camilla ya que le practicare unos exámenes a la señora— Refuto caminando hacia su consultorio sin decir nada más.

Ichigo contemplo en silencio a las enfermeras que no se creían ni media palabra de lo que Rukia decía. Resoplo fastidiado y las encaro con falsa amabilidad.

— Hmn, traten bien a mi _esposa_— Empezó a decirles viendo a Senna por un fugaz instante, —Lamentablemente la pobrecita no sabe usar bien esos zapatos tan altos y tropezó golpeándose con la pared— Prosiguió diciendo, viendo mas calmadas a las mujeres y sonriéndoles imperceptiblemente. — ¿No es así mi amor?— Termino de decir dirigiéndose de lleno a la mujer que era ayudada por unos enfermeros que recién ingresaban con la camilla que ordeno la ojivioleta para ella.

.

Senna le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero no dijo nada, dejándose hacer ya que sentía los músculos engarrotados y apenas y tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

.

Al ver el rumbo que tomaban con la mujer, Ichigo decidió seguirlos y estar presente a la hora de las pruebas.

.

Rukia ingreso completamente vestida con una bata blanca y se encamino a la camilla dando instrucciones a las enfermeras que la llevaron al laboratorio.

.

—Bien— Hablo la pelinegra viendo con desprecio a Senna que hasta ese momento reacciono notando las dobles intenciones de esa mujer al tenerla a su merced.

—No sé qué tramas, solo cúrame las heridas del rostro y déjame ir— Alego la pelinegra regresándole la mirada de odio.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, señora _Kurosaki_— Pronuncio Rukia sintiendo una punzada de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras. Pero no lo demostró ante esa mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí— Dijo haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse, — Comprueba cómo me largo de aquí— Amenazo siendo halada con poca paciencia hacia atrás por una mano enorme que la tumbo sin esfuerzo.

— ¡Tu no sales de aquí! — Bramo Ichigo que hasta entonces hizo acto de presencia para detener las intenciones de Senna.

.

—P-pero Ichigo, ¡tú no puedes obligarme a nada!, ¡yo no he firmado ningún consentimiento para que me hagan ninguna prueba!— Alego haciendo berrinches y cruzándose de brazos muy molesta.

.

Las enfermeras veían la escena incrédulas, de uno a otro sin ocultar la curiosidad que sentían hacia esos tres.

.

—No hace falta querida— Aclaro acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, —De algo me tenía que servir ser tu esposo, y aguantarte durante todo este tiempo— Le susurro con voz mordaz al oído y se alejo de inmediato.

Rukia observo sus rostros y no pudiendo controlar el dolor que sentía se volteó para que nadie lo notara. Porque a pesar de todo ella era su _mujer_.

. —Yo he firmado todos los consentimientos para que te hagan esas pruebas, como ya te lo había dicho, pero como estas tan tensa, no dudo que lo hayas olvidado. — Le aclaro y volteo a verla con una sonrisa burlona cargada de hipocresía.

.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero!— Alego la mujer intentando quitarse de encima a la enfermera que empezaba con su labor, cosa que noto la pelinegra y se acerco a ellas.

—No se preocupe señorita, que yo misma me encargo de esto— Le dijo a la enfermera que de inmediato le cedió su lugar, sintiéndose incapaz de luchar contra esa mujer que no la dejaba hacer su trabajo.

Rukia con un rápido movimiento eficaz le coloco a fuerza la máscara de oxigeno notando como su paciente se dormía al instante dejándole el espacio libre para trabajar sin problemas. Sonrío y se dispuso a hacer las pruebas.

.

Ichigo contemplo orgulloso como la chica hacia un excelente trabajo, apresurándose a salir para ver a su hija porque a pesar de todo Motoko siempre Seria su pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

— Mira Hisagi Kun, esta es la niña de la que te hable— Informo la castaña pasando con cuidado a la habitación de Motoko sin hacer ruido ya que noto que dormía.

Había pensado irse a su casa después de ver lo que había pasado y al recordar que tenía una cita con Hisagi se le ocurrió presentarle a la niña. Aparte de todo que muy dentro de ella sentía la necesidad de protegerla y mas al saber por los problemas que atravesaban su padre.

Hisagi sintió una punzada al ver a la pequeña postrada en esa cama conectada a tantos aparatos. El era un inexperto en demostrar sus emociones pero ver a esa niña le conmovió el corazón, haciendo que un deseo de protección se instalara en su pecho, entendiendo al instante las palabras de su novia al decirle que era un encanto.

Sin pensarlo su deseo lo llevo al lado de la niña y sin darse cuenta le rozo con las yemas de los dedos su tersa piel, acariciando con cariño su pálida mejilla.

.

Matsumoto estaba conmovida al presenciar tal escena, tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su novio para demostrarle afecto.

De repente un ruido en seco los saco de su ensoñación, ambos voltearon al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta comprobando al instante que se trataba del _padre_ de la niña. Cosa que Matsumoto ya sabia y Hisagi por su parte lo dedujo al ver la mirada de desconcierto y protectora que le dirigía al pequeño bulto de la cama.

Sin duda el era el _padre_.

.

Ichigo por su parte se sintió desplazado al ver a ese hombre al lado de su hija, mas aun por la muestra de afecto que este le hacía al acariciar su mejilla, definitivamente no le gustaba que _él,_ estuviera a su lado, menos aun después de verlo a detalle y notar sus rasgos tan parecidos.

.

—Se puede saber… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— Pregunto al azar posando sus orbes mieles en Rangiku, con tal detalle que esta se sintió tensa por la magnitud de su mirada.

.

—B-bueno, debe saber que yo soy la doctora encargada de esta paciente— Dijo no sonando tan segura como quería aparentar. La realidad era que ese hombre la intimidaba a tal grado que sus piernas le fallaban con solo sentir lo penetrante de su mirada.

.

Hisagi volteo a verlo de reojo sabiendo de sobra que él no se refería a su novia, si no a él que era el intruso en ese cuarto. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al encararlo y ver la mirada de odio que este le dirigía. Sin saber que hacer hizo lo que mejor se le daba… _sonreír._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaien seguía su recorrido hasta que por fin diviso el auto de Miyako entrando en una pequeña cochera, por lo que se vio obligado a aparcarse una cuadra antes. Dejo pasar algunos minutos y sin molestarse empezó a andar hacia la casa a paso lento. Cuando ya estuvo al frente toco con impaciencia el timbre de la puerta de salida notando el extenso jardín que empezaba antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

El timbre sonó tres veces y al ver que nadie se tomaba la molestia de abrirle, abrió la reja y entro para tocar la otra puerta, bufando por la pérdida de tiempo.

Miyako venia bajando los escalones apresurada al escuchar el insistente sonido del timbre, preguntándose ¿Quién podría ser? Lo más seguro es que fuera Ulquiora que había olvidado las llaves de la casa y tocaba impaciente, pero de un momento a otro se recordó que el no tocaba el timbre de afuera. Eso la hizo parar en seco sopesando algunas posibilidades sin encontrar ninguna satisfactoria.

Ella sabía que no tenía ningún conocido que supiera de su estadía en el país, por lo tanto era rara la persona que la visitaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, sobresaltándose y retomando su camino hacia ahí.

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió de golpe, llevándose la peor de las sorpresas que jamás esperara.

.

Kaien frunció el seño con molestia al sentir como la puerta era cerrada abruptamente provocando que casi se rompiera la nariz en el proceso, sin pensarlo ejerció más fuerza abriéndola de par en par y entrando como si fuera su casa.

.

—Hmp, bonita casa— Formulo entrando hacia la estancia y observando con detenimiento los alrededores.

Miyako no podía creer la desfachatez de ese hombre, recordando momentos de antaño en que solía hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para seguirme?— Pregunto sintiéndose ofendida e indignada.

Kaien seguía su recorrido sin contestarle, viendo con detenimiento los cuadros de fotografías que adornaban las paredes. Casi todos eran del niño, del hijo de Miyako.

.

Sin pensarlo tomo un portarretratos que yacía en una mesita al lado de una enorme sala detallando al niño que posaba alegre con la playera de su equipo favorito de futbol. Con pesar comprobó que era el mismo que el suyo.

La negra se tenso al ver lo que hacía, de un momento a otro le arrebataba la foto de las manos con un movimiento brusco.

— ¡No lo toques!— Bramo a la defensiva, — Nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece— Agrego mordaz poniendo el objeto en su lugar.

.

— ¿Por qué Miyako?, ¿acaso me quieres ocultar al hijo que tuviste con tu amante?— Respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera encarándola con el rencor reflejado en sus orbes ónix.

.

— No digas tonterías Kaien, este no es un buen momento— Soltó viendo temerosa hacia la escalera, rogando al cielo porque su hijo no apareciera al escuchar los ruidos de sus voces.

.

Kaien noto enseguida el temor reflejado en sus ojos, sonriendo con cautela al imaginar que era lo que le ocultaba arriba.

.

— ¿Qué pasa Miyako, tu amante sabe que tienes visita?— Sonrío viendo como la pelinegra fruncía el seño.

—Ese no es tu problema— Respondió la muchacha entre dientes sin dejar de mirar hacia la escalera que conducía al cuarto de su hijo.

—Te pido que te vayas de mi casa— Afirmo con decisión avanzando hacia la puerta para mostrarle la salida.

— No lo hare, al menos hasta que me aclares porque me engañaste— Empezó a decir bastante molesto de que siguiera defendiendo a su amante a pesar de todo, ¿dónde quedaba él?, — Responde— le grito muy cerca acorralándola contra la pared que yacía al lado de la puerta.

.

—No digas estupideces, estas molesto y no sabes expresar tus palabras— Lo justifico la pelinegra sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta a medida que sentía la proximidad del azabache.

—Es eso, Miyako, o es que ese hombre tenía más dinero que ofrecerte que no lo pensaste dos veces para dejarme por el— Replico acercando su rostro peligrosamente a ella sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse. Miyako no pudo contestar nada, ya que se sentía aturdida y su mente estaba lejos de captar sus palabras.

.

—Tan importante era que no fuiste aunque sea un poco considerada de dejarme una maldita nota. — Continúo reclamando a la vez que se acercaba a sus labios, que siempre le resultaron tan tentadores, —Sabes el tiempo que pase buscándote, suponiendo miles de cosas, pensando en tu salud, en todo. Y cuando por fin te vi., ¿Qué hiciste?... huir, se respondió el mismo recordando la primera impresión que tuvo al verla después de tantos años.

— Fuiste cruel Miyako, me ocultaste tus motivos para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, y ahora me entero de esa razón— Se alejo de ella maldiciendo en voz baja y dándole la espalda avanzando hacia la salida.

—Querías ocultarme tu infidelidad, porque eres una zorra que me engaño y tuvo al hijo de su amante— Corroboro volteando a verla con desprecio. —Pero no te duro mucho no, ya que tu hijo me contó que no tiene padre, ¿acaso no quiso reconocerlo?, ¿dejo que fuera un bastardo sin padre? — Agrego con resentimiento sin notar como la chica se acercaba, hasta que sintió la punzada de la cachetada en su mejilla es que reacciono.

. —Cállate— Bramo la mujer al borde del llanto, y aunque trataba de contenerse las lágrimas la traicionaron creando un sendero por sus mejillas. —No sabes lo que dices, no vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo bastardo— Amenazo con furia contenida. Sabiendo de sobra el dolor que le causaba esa acusación, sin querer hacer nada para remediarla, no tenia caso, el podía pensar lo que le viniera en gana, pero no insultar a su hijo, eso jamás.

.

_No te gusta que te digan la verdad, que tu hijo sea un bastardo y su madre una zorra perdida— Hablo Kaien con tranquilidad sin sentir remordimientos por verla de ese modo. Porque el también sentía ese dolor quemante que no lo dejaba respirar, que lo consumía, pero ya no más. Ella lo dejo sin importarle sus sentimientos, se burlo de su amor y pisoteo su orgullo de la peor forma… engañándolo y encima teniendo al fruto de su traición.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma— Exploto la muchacha aproximándose a él para sacarlo a la fuerza si era preciso de su hogar. — ¡Lárgate de mi casa!— Soltó acusándolo con la mirada.

— Y si no lo hago ¿Qué me vas a hacer?— La reto el pelinegro sin saber porque, la cosa es que su mente y cuerpo se negaban a irse de ese sitio. Presentía que algo le faltaba.

.

— ¡Vete Kaien Kurosaki!, solo me has causado dolor— Su mirada se empaño y de nueva cuenta soltó las lagrimas más amargas de su vida. En cierta forma se merecía todos esos insultos por no haber enfrentado la situación, por ser débil y huir de la forma más cobarde. Pero eso se acabo se dijo así misma levantándose de donde instantes atrás se había derrumbado de rodillas.

.

.

—Kaien Kurosaki— Escucharon una pequeña voz que salía de las escaleras, junto a pasos lentos pero resonantes, ejerciendo demasiado fuerza al bajar.

—Takeshi— Profirió Miyako olvidando su dolor para concentrarse en su hijo.

Kaien sin embargo volteo con curiosidad al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de esos labios.

Sin saber porque, la mirada que le dirigía el niño lo hizo perderse en una profundidad que creía perdida.

—Tu… ¿tú eres mi papa?— Formulo el pequeño pelinegro viendo detenidamente los rasgos de Kaien comprobando su teoría de inmediato. Ese señor, su ídolo sin saberlo era su _padre_.

.

Al escuchar esa confesión del niño, su mente se quedo en blanco. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que él era su papa? Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Sus ojos se desviaron a Miyako que permanecía en silencio, pálida como un papel sin saber cómo actuar.

Ella por su parte supo que todo estaba perdido al momento de oírlo. Su hijo sabía la verdad y no podía ocultárselo por más tiempo a Kaien. Tenía que enfrentarlo.

.

_ ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?— Pregunto Takeshi sin pensar, dolido con ese hombre que a su ver les dio la espalda a él y a su madre.

.

—Y-yo…yo no sé de que hablas— Argumento el pelinegro casi sin energías por la fuerza de la acusación. Lo cierto es que jamás espero que le pasara algo así. Nunca se le había escapado algo de las manos.

.

Volteo de nuevo la vista a Miyako para saber si lo que decía el niño era cierto, comprobándolo con el asentimiento de cabeza que le afirmaba la verdad, sintiéndose desgraciado con un enorme vacío por dentro.

Tenía un hijo… un hijo con Miyako.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un ajetreado día, Rukia volvió a su casa donde ya era esperada por Ishida e Inoue que a su ver le parecieron más callados de lo normal.

Apenas y se dijeron unas cuantas palabras y la pareja se fue a descansar ya que le comentaron que también tuvieron un día por demás cansado junto a los niños.

Yosuke y Kisha estaban más despiertos que nunca, suspirando la pelinegra al ver el exceso de energía que seguían teniendo después de pasar el día paseando de un lado a otro.

Al ver que se aproximaba la hora de la cena se ocupo de hacerles algo ligero para que fueran a dormir extrañándose de la tardanza de Matsumoto.

Como si fuera por arte de invocación la rubia apareció a los minutos, justo cuando Rukia mordía su delicioso pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, al ver la cara que traía suspiro, dejando de lado su escasa cena para prestarle atención.

.

— ¿Qué sucede Ran chan?— Pregunto acercándose a ella que yacía sentada en la sala de estar sin ninguna gana de levantarse.

— ¿Hiciste las pruebas?— Evadió el tema sin disimulo, con la cara entre las manos en gesto cansado, muy raro en ella que se distinguía por su exceso de energía.

.

— Las hice, pero hasta en la mañana tendré el resultado— Obvio sentándose de sopetón frente a ella, haciéndole notar que no se iría hasta que le dijera que le pasaba.

_Veo que no te das por vencida tan fácilmente— Formulo la rubia viéndola por fin a los ojos. —Lo que paso hoy fue algo extraño, aun no quepo en la sorpresa.

La pelinegra frunció el seño al escucharla, sin saber que decirle ya que no daba ni un indicio de querer hablar directo.

_Se, más clara Rangiku, estoy cansada y tengo poca paciencia— Aclaro entrecerrando los ojos, —Se que tiene algo que ver conmigo, porque si no fuera a si ya lo habrías soltado. — Termino de decir acomodándose mejor y poniendo una mirada expectante.

_Ichigo me sorprendió en el cuanto de su hija— Hablo soltándose el cabello ya que sentía una dolorosa presión en la cabeza.

_Y eso que, no es nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que tú eres su doctora— Contesto sin darle importancia al hecho, pues ella misma le asigno el caso.

_Lo sé— advirtió fulminándola con la mirada, —Pero lo que lo molesto fue la presencia de Hisagi, acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la niña— Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se ponía de pie avanzando hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, —Parece ser que no le agrada la visita de un desconocido. — Finalizo bebiendo de un solo trago todo el contenido como si llevara meses sin probar el liquido vital.

Rukia se extraño al escucharla, si bien era cierto que el Kurosaki andaba muy tenso con respecto a la niña, no le veía sentido comportarse de esa manera. Debía tener alguna razón, aunque ella no lo entendiera, ya se ocuparía de preguntarle por la mañana.

.

La castaña al notar el silencio de la muchacha, comprendió que pensaba igual a ella en ese sentido, acercándose le aclaro:

—Lo extraño fue cuando de un momento a otro lo hecho de la habitación— Al escucharla Rukia abrió los ojos incrédula.

—A mi me miro con odio y por supuesto que Salí cuanto antes— Declaro con terror recordando la mirada asesina que tenía en esos momentos, — Te lo juro frentona, fue terrible, ya entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te dijo esas cosas horribles al enterarse de tu embarazo— Agrego viendo el cambio drástico en la mirada de la ojivileta.

.

—Bueno, pues creo que esta alerta a todo y quiere proteger a Motoko de cualquier peligro— Dijo con la mirada vacía recordando la fría mirada que le dirigió hacia años. — Y no los culpo teniendo en cuenta por lo que está pasando, es terrible— Termino de hablar lanzándole a la rubia una mirada de comprensión.

.

—Ya lo creo, y no sabes cómo lamento lo que le pasa, pero creo por otro lado que se lo merece. — Declaro Rangiku pensativa, —Quizás este es su castigo por haberte dado la espalda cuando le avisaste del nacimiento de Yosuke y Kisha, esos niños son hermosos y Ichigo no sabe lo que perdió por haber obrado de ese modo— Termino de decir sentándose de nueva cuenta.

.

Rukia no sabía que sentir en esos momentos. El temperamento de Ichigo estaba más débil, que nunca y lo comprendía como también el hecho de que la vida se había encargado de hacerle ver sus errores, pero por nada del mundo le deseaba ese castigo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

.

—Dime Rukia, algún día piensas decirles a tus hijos que su padre es Ichigo Kurosaki, el hermano de tu futuro marido— Pregunto Matsumoto llevada por la curiosidad, ya que consideraba que ellos tenían derecho a saber sus raíces por más cruel que fuera el hombre a su ver.

.

La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esas palabras dichas por la rubia, no tenía nada en la boca y de repente sintió que se atragantaba con su propia saliva, la pregunta la desconcertó de más.

.

_Creo… creo que no es un buen momento para hablar de eso Rangiku, ahora mismo estoy muy cansada y no tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas. — Aclaro levantándose como resorte de su lugar, conduciéndose al pasillo que daba a su habitación.

_Piensa lo que quieras Rukia, pero ellos tienen derecho a saberlo y juzgarlo como crean, no podrás ocultarlo por siempre. — Fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar apresurándose a entrar en su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo.

.

.

—E-escuchaste eso Yosuke— Profirió la pequeña azabache con la cara pálida después de haber escuchado esa conversación entre su madre y su tía Matsumoto.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, es nuestro _papa_— Declaro Yosuke robóticamente mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

—No puedo creerlo, es el señor que se parece mucho a papi Kaien— Exclamo viendo con una chispa de emoción en sus orbes violáceos. — Nuestro papa es muy apuesto hermano, se parece mucho a ti— Hablo con mirada soñadora recordando los vagos momentos en que lo tuvieron cerca.

.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kisha?— Pregunto el peli naranja confundido. Ya que aunque le emocionaba mucho saber quién era su papa, había escuchado muy claro cuando su tía Matsumoto dijo cosas malas sobre él, aunque no le parecía de esa forma cuando lo tuvo cerca, es mas él sabía que era muy buena persona, lo sintió al estar en sus brazos.

.

—No podemos decirle a los adultos que sabemos lo que tanto han querido ocultarnos— Hablo prestando atención su hermano al instante.

—Vamos a esperar, un poquitín para saber más cosas sobre el— Afirmo ganándose una mirada de aprobación de parte de su hermano.

.

Así se quedaron más tranquilos y se fueron a dormir con renovadas ideas en la cabeza, verían muy pronto a su _papa_ y le preguntarían sobre todas sus dudas.

.

.

Por la mañana todos salieron a sus respectivos trabajos, Rukia y Rangiku se dirigieron al hospital, mientras Ishida llevaba a los niños a casa de Inoue pues ella tenía turno hasta más tarde.

.

Al llegar Rukia fue directo a su consultorio a revisar si ya habían llegado los resultados, comprobando al instante el pequeño sobre que yacía en un costado. Lo que leyó el dejo perplejo pues apenas y podía creerlo, así que se levanto de un salto al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

—Adelante— Exclamo sin dejar de leer el papel que robaba su atención.

—Veo que ya tienes los resultados— Hablo Ichigo que apenas ingresaba deteniéndose al verla muy concentrada en el papel que portaba en sus manos.

La pelinegra se sorprendió al saberse descubierta por él, un intenso rubor se instalo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sintió de repente.

Ichigo sonrío levemente al verla en ese estado, le recordaba a otros tiempos, pero ahora no podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, menos al haber sido testigo de la mala noche que pasaba su pequeña. Su madre trato de convencerlo de que fuera a su casa a descansar, y que ella cuidaría de Motoko mientras tanto, pero no quiso separarse de ella, sentía la necesidad de ver que la niña se encontrara mejor, aunque lo cierto era que su salud empeoraba con los días. Masaki no podría calmar sus lamentos al despertar porque ella solo lo llamaba a él, entre sus delirios y aunque era cierto que era poco lo que despertaba a causa de los medicamentos tan fuertes, quería que lo primero que viera la niña al abrir los ojos fuera su rostro, y de eso nadie podría culparlo.

.

—L-lo siento, estaba distraída— Se disculpo torpemente entregándole lo que momentos atrás contemplaba. —Y si, tienes razón ese papel es el resultado de las pruebas practicadas ayer por la tarde.

.

Ichigo enarco una ceja al no entender lo que decía, —Seria más fácil que me avisaras si es compatible o no— Sentencio el ojimiel mirándola a los ojos, en busca de una respuesta.

La pelinegra negó levemente, —Lo siento Ichigo pero no, es compatible— Argumento viendo como el peli naranja apretaba fuerte los puños, dejando insignificante la prueba entre sus manos.

.

— ¿Dónde está ella?— Pregunto en tono mordaz viéndola fijo, sin parpadear.

La pelinegra ni se inmuto al ya conocer sus reacciones, se acerco un poco a él y le dijo: —Supongo que aun debe permanecer en la habitación que le designaron, no le he dado el alta— Agrego saliendo por los pasillos, buscando un número en particular, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del ojimiel en su espalda.

.

.

.

..

.

—Lo siento tanto Hisagi— Se disculpo Rangiku muy avergonzada de la situación en la que lo metió el día anterior.

.

—No te preocupes preciosa, — La alentó acercándose a ella y depositando un tierno beso en su frente. —A decir verdad lo entiendo, ya que soy un desconocido para él y no le agrada que este cerca de su pequeña— Sonrío y le acaricio cálidamente la mejilla, —No debes tomarte tan a pecho algo tan insignificante, invadí su espacio y solo me hizo saber que no era mi lugar— Termino de decir posando sus labios en los de ella que yacían entreabiertos esperando por él.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación de Senna comprobaron que esta ya estaba vestida con las ropas que portaba el día anterior, pasando de ellos olímpicamente se dirigió a la salida.

.

—Tus resultados fueron negativos — Aviso el Kurosaki tomándola fuerte del brazo, — ¿Quién es el padre de la niña?— pregunto volteándola de repente haciendo que la mujer lo encarara.

.

—El padre de la niña— Se burlo notando la desesperación impregnada en sus ojos, —Es un hombre que vive muy lejos de aquí, — Aseguro tratando inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre. —Se su nombre, pero no dónde puedo encontrarlo. —Termino de decir saliendo apresurada al pasillo al notar que la dejaba libre.

.

Ichigo y Rukia la siguieron de cerca notando sus intenciones de escapar apurándose a esquivar su salida...

—No te iras de aquí, sin decirme el nombre del padre y donde puedo encontrarlo— Advirtió el peli naranja viéndola con reproche.

—No tengo porque obedecerte, además ya te lo dije, no sé donde esta, entiendes… le perdí la pista— Aseguro caminando de nueva cuenta tropezando con alguien que venía doblando al mismo tiempo.

.

—Fíjate por donde caminas— Bramo Rangiku desde el piso donde momentos antes cayó sentada.

—Lo mismo va para ti, rubia hueca— Dijo la morena con desdén a la misma altura de ella.

.

— ¿Senna?— Escucho que la llamaba una voz demasiado familiar, volteando de inmediato a ver a esa persona que nunca podría olvidar.

—Hisagi— Hablo la pelinegra reconociendo al moreno. Sabía muy bien quién era ese hombre.

— ¿Se conocen?— Pregunto Matsumoto desconcertada al igual que Ichigo y Rukia.

—hi-Sagi yo…— Intento decir pero fue detenida por las palabras del pelinegro.

— No tienes nada que decir Senna, ¿creías que nunca descubriría tu engaño?— Indago el moreno mirándola con reproche. — Dime, ¿disfrutaste el verme la cara de estúpido?— Finalizo tomando con cuidado la mano de su novia para ayudarla a levantarse.

.

— No fue así— Trato de defenderse pero Ichigo la halo de nueva cuenta dedicándole su mejor mirada de odio.

—Debes conocer bien a este hombre ¿no es así Senna?— Pregunto el ojimiel mirando a Hisagi detenidamente, recordando la escena del junto a su hija.

—No tiene caso negarlo— Hablo Hisagi, al ver que todos lo miraban con atención.

—Fuimos amantes por algunos meses en España— Declaro al ver que de pronto Senna se quedo muda —Pero de un día para otro ella— dijo apuntándola sin disimulo, —Dejo de acudir a nuestras citas. Debo aclarar que no sabía que era una mujer casada, pues fue muy astuta en ocultarlo, pero al tiempo de dejarme tirado supe que estaba embarazada, no me preocupe ya que tenia marido y deje el tema por la paz. —Pauso un momento para ver a Rangiku, que poco a poco aflojaba el agarre de su mano, apretándosela para que no lo soltara. —Me vine a trabajar aquí, y a los meses conocí a una mujer que me cambio la vida— Admitió viendo con amor reflejado en sus emociones, muy raro en el, pero estar cerca de Rangiku y sentir que por su declaración podía perderla, le hacía nacer el instinto de preservarla a su lado.

La rubia noto entonces la forma de declararle su amor abiertamente y sonrío, sintiéndose feliz de tener a un hombre así a su lado.

.

Ichigo estaba serio, mirando a ambos implicados, escuchar esa afirmación no le hacía daño, pues de buena fuente sabia de las andadas de Senna, pero ver enfrente a su amante le hacía sentir una sensación desagradable. Y no porque le importara ni un poco la mujer, si no su orgullo.

.

—Hay alguna posibilidad de que la niña sea tu hija— Intervino la pelinegra que hasta el momento se mantenía callada sacando conclusiones.

—Más bien, diría que muchas— Aclaro viendo la mirada vacía del Kurosaki, — En los meses que dejamos de vernos me entere de su embarazo, pero jamás sospeche que fuera hijo mío el que esperaba. — Termino de decir, agachando la mirada.

.

—Tienes dos opciones— Hablo Ichigo forzando a Senna a que lo mirara, —La primera es decirme si este hombre es el padre de Motoko por las buenas y largarte, — Pauso un momento al ver como la mujer abría los ojos impresionada, —O la segunda, mas difícil debo decir. Que el mismo se haga las pruebas voluntariamente y en el caso de que se descubra si es el padre o no, te llevaría a juicio arruinando tu carrera para siempre— Termino de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

.

—Por supuesto que yo me haría esas pruebas— Opino Hisagi desesperado viendo la posibilidad de salvar a la niña.

.

_No puedes llevarme a juicio— Bramo Senna indignada, — ¿Qué alegarías? ¿Infidelidad?— Pregunto de lo más normal, como si el hecho no le preocupara. —Te advierto que aunque hagas eso, no te daré el divorcio— Amenazo, sintiéndose poderosa, al creer tener a su esposo en sus manos.

Ichigo sonrío con burla, —Por supuesto que puedo— Hablo viendo como la sonrisa desaparecía de a poco de su rostro, —Seria muy fácil arruinar tu reputación con este escándalo, — La miro de nueva cuenta notando la palidez en su cara, —Por otro lado, el divorcio no es problema, ya que tengo unos excelentes abogados, y en cuento los vea pediré la anulación de este matrimonio no consumado— Termino de hablar avanzando lentamente por el pasillo.

.

— ¡Ichigo por favor, no lo hagas!— Suplico la pelinegra jalándolo de la camisa, —Es el, Hisagi es el padre de la niña— Confeso derrotada. —Por favor no arruines mi carrera, te juro que hago lo que tú me pidas— Finalizo poniendo cara de lastima, que al peli naranja le produjo asco, pero siguió su camino conforme con salvar aunque sea un poco de su orgullo perdido.

.

—Vas a firmar la anulación del matrimonio, y después de eso te quiero lejos de mi vida— Declaro aun de espaldas a ella siguiendo su camino a la habitación de su hija.

.

.

.

.

Rukia realizo las pruebas con urgencia, la vida de Motoko pendía de un hilo y tenían que apresurarse si es que querían salvarla.

Hisagi fue muy amable al acudir al lado de Rangiku, se hizo las pruebas y permaneció al lado de la niña junto a Ichigo que ya no opuso resistencia de que su verdadero padre estuviera a su lado. Aunque tampoco le pidió disculpas por haberlo echado de manera grosera el día anterior.

.

Casi al anochecer los resultados fueron dados, apuntando a la verdad, que el padre si era compatible.

Los arreglos empezaron a hacerse, para hacer la operación cuanto antes.

Rukia estaba alistándose junto a Rangiku, que la auxiliaría, cuando de la nada apareció quien menos esperaba…era Renji.

.

—Veo que llegue en mal momento— Anuncio el pelirrojo al ver como se desinfectaban las partes del cuerpo expuestas para la cirugía.

_ ¡Renji!— Exclamaron al unísono, llevándoselo en el camino en un caluroso abrazo.

_Vaya, creo que tendré que irme más seguido para que me den estos recibimientos— Soltó con fresca alegría abrazándolas a ambas, correspondiendo a su saludo.

_Nos has hecho mucha Falta, insensible— Bramo Matsumoto, dándole un golpecito en el hombro como siempre hacia.

_Y ustedes a mi también, y me temo que la noticia que les tengo las va poner de mal humor— Sonrío con nerviosismo al ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, fulminándose con la mirada al notar que venían diciendo lo mismo.

_Bueno, es que, no les dije cuales eran esos asuntos familiares por lo que pedí el permiso— Aclaro viéndolas con ternura.

_Pues ahora puedes decirnos— Intervino Rukia muerta de la curiosidad al ver los ojos del pelirrojo más brillantes que nunca.

_Bueno, es que, me case, hace dos semanas por lo civil— Explicó viendo agrandarse los ojos de ambas.

_No se enojen, todo fue precipitado, al ser un acuerdo de familia, aunque confieso que no les dije nada ya que pensé que no se llevaría a cabo— Hablo viendo un poco mas calmadas las ganas de asesinarlo.

_Bueno, Dr. Abarai No… usted nos debe algunas explicaciones y me temo que la cirugía no puede aplazarse— Hablo de pronto Rangiku con renovadas energías y una chispa de diversión, —Pero bueno, nada que una asistencia no pueda solucionar— Termino viendo la impresión marcada en el rostro del pelirrojo.

_Me temo pequeñas damas, que ustedes no me dan tregua alguna, recién acabo de llegar hace unas horas y ya me quieren dar trabajo— Alego sonriendo en complicidad empezando a lavarse junto a ellas, —Puedo preguntar quién de las dos opera y el caso por supuesto— Indago viéndolas de reojo.

_La doctora Kuchiki por supuesto, y el caso es una niña de tres años de edad, con trasplante de medula en proceso— Explico Matsumoto de forma resumida pero clara.

_De acuerdo, entonces vamos a asistir a la famosa Doctora Kuchiki Rukia. — Informo el pelirrojo al tiempo que las seguía para ingresar al quirófano.

.

.

Por consecuencia Yosuke y Kisha tuvieron que dormir en el departamento de Ishida, que muy formal quiso hacerse cargo de ellos…

.

.

Las horas siguieron su curso, después de una intensa cirugía que duro entre cinco y seis horas por fin salieron los médicos exhaustos a la sala de doctores para darse un merecido descanso.

Ichigo contemplaba impaciente la puerta del cuarto que antes ocupaba Motoko, al mirar su reloj noto que faltaba poco para amanecer, y todavía no le daban noticias.

A los minutos salió una enfermera avisándole que la operación había terminado y que había sido un éxito. Cuando Ichigo pregunto por la niña y su padre le avisó que ellos aun se encontraban en la sala de recuperación y que en cuento pasaran las horas críticas los llevarían a sus respectivos cuartos para que terminaran de recuperarse.

.

Poco conforme se recargo en la silla antes ocupada para avisarle a Isshin y Masaki del resultado y dejarlos tranquilos ya que hacían apenas unos 20 minutos todavía era bombardeado con preguntas acerca de como se había llevado la operación.

.

.

A las 9 am. Ishida se alisto para entregarle sus hijos a la pelinegra que le hablo para avisarle del cambio de planes.

.

.

.

Ichigo bajo al recibidor bastante nervioso, sus ojeras lo delataban y es que no pego el ojo en toda la noche esperando noticias sobre Motoko. Rukia aun no aparecía cuando decidió bajar para tomar un café y despertarse por completo. Todas las emociones juntas solo le causaban un terrible malestar, que aunque quisiera ignorarlo ahí seguía, persistente metido hasta el fondo en su cabeza y corazón.

Decidió entonces que si Motoko salía bien, se iría lejos para darle espacio a su verdadero padre de ganar su confianza y corazón, aunque no dudaba de sus capacidades, aparte de que sabía de buena fuente que la rubia amiga de Rukia era su pareja y se preocupaba mucho por la niña, aunque le doliera en el alma, era lo mejor.

Con nostalgia comprendió que quizás su destino seria estar solo, pues ahora así se sentía, y ciertamente era lo que pasaba.

.

.

— ¿Ichigo?— Escucho que lo llamaban, volteando de inmediato a buscar la fuente de esa voz.

—Pero que sorpresa verte por aquí— Anuncio Ulquiora acercándose lentamente al peli naranja.

—Hmp, apenas te conocí Ulquiora— Saludo el ojimiel dándole la mano.

_ ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?— Pregunto el pelinegro al notar el estado tan demacrado en que se encontraba.

_Es una larga historia, no creo que tengas todo el día para escucharla— Susurro con ironía, — ¿Y a ti?— Regreso la pregunta.

—Pues vine por una medicina que no le pudieron surtir a mi hermana, aquí tenían internado a mi sobrino— Aviso enseñándole la bolsa que portaba en manos.

_Ya veo— Respondió el peli naranja viendo sin ganas la medicinas que el hombre portaba. La verdad era que odiaba ver tanta medicina, le producía una sensación perturbable al haber tenido innumerable con la enfermedad de Motoko.

_Hace tiempo que no te veo en cámaras, ¿es que Kaien no te ha dado trabajo?— Pregunto de repente para cambiar el tema, viendo como se tensaba al oír mencionar el nombre de su hermano.

_Tuve algunos contratiempos— Empezó a decir, — Y creo que mi hermano ya no será más mi representante. — Termino de hablar sintiendo la garganta seca.

_Es una lástima, ¿entonces te retiras de la actuación?— Indago Con falsa curiosidad, ya que Kaien ya no era santo de su devoción, menos al ver el estado de ánimo de su hermana cuando la visito temprano.

_No, pero buscare a otro manager— Informo sin saber porque.

_Entonces no busques más, creo que nos llevaremos bien y tengo algunos proyectos en el extranjero que podrían interesarte—Invito con una sonrisa sincera, ya que desde siempre admiraba el trabajo de él y de Uryu Ishida, aunque después preguntaría por él, ahora lo que le importaba era llevar a una estrella de su calibre a interpretar sus obras.

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar la oferta que le hacía, justo momentos atrás se dijo que tenía que alejarse, y como caída del cielo le llega la proposición de Ulquiora. Aceptaría sin dudarlo, después de todo era su oportunidad para irse para no ver como su vida se le venía encima.

—Tengo que darte las gracias Ulquiora, justo ahora esperaba una idea así— El pelinegro sonrío al escucharlo, y es que hacía falta verle el rostro para interpretar que su vida no iba de las mil maravillas.

_Entonces partiremos en cuanto arregle unos asuntos, ¿o tienes alguna objeción con eso?— Informo con cortesía al que pronto seria un nuevo miembro en su equipo de trabajo.

_No hay problema, después de todo no hay nada ni nadie que me retenga aquí— Bajo la mirada derrotado sintiendo una punzada de dolor al admitir lo obvio.

.

.

.

.

Rukia buscaba a Ichigo para darle la buena noticia sobre la salud de la niña, al mismo tiempo para avisarle que Motoko no dejaba de llamarlo. Bajo a recepción al saber por una enfermera que hacia minutos lo habían visto rumbo a la cafetería, imaginando al instante su desesperación.

.

Al salir del ascensor diviso su cabellera despeinada junto a un hombre que no conocía, en el pasillo que dividía las alas del hospital. Pensó en acercarse pero dos pequeños bultos que reconoció al instante hicieron acto de presencia llevándose una real sorpresa.

.

.

.

— Miren niños, ahí viene su mama — Anuncio el moreno al ver directo a la pelinegra. Debía admitir que se entretuvo un buen rato platicando con su novia que también salía de turno en esos momentos. Cuando volteo no se preocupo mucho ya que estos jugaban a los detectives asomándose por los pasillos, pero si cuando escuchó lamentos, viendo al instante que ambos lloraban y corrían hacia el pasillo siguiéndolos en el trayecto.

Cuando vio a Rukia comprobó que ella si veía el rumbo de sus hijos quedándose quieta como estatua.

.

.

_ ¡No puedes!— Profirió Kisha en grito con las mejillas arreboladas llenas de lagrimas. —No puedes dejarnos otra vez— Término de hablar abalanzándose con fuerza a los brazos de su padre.

_ ¡No queremos que te vayas de nuevo papi!— Bramo Yosuke hipando entre el llanto y la desesperación por encontrar un lugar en los brazos de su padre.

.

Rukia lloraba de igual manera junto a Ishida que al ver la escena no pudo contenerse.

.*****

**SE QUE SOY MALA QUE LOS HE ECHO LLORAR PERO YO TAMBIEN LLORE CON ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE LLORE, ASI QUE ES PERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**ATT:NAOKO TENDO.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA , PERDONEN , MIL DISCULPAS, DEVERDAD PERDONENME, PERO ESQUE TUVE MILES DE PROBLEMAS, DESPUES DE MI ULTIMA ACTUALISACION, EN PRIMERA, PERDI , LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE SE IMAGINARAN QUE TUVE QUE HACER MIL COSAS PARA RECUPERARLA EN MI DISCO DURO, DESPUES , MI EMBARAZO , SE COMPLICO Y PUES SE IMAGINARAN QUE NO TUVE TIEMPO Y AHORA QUE NACIO MI BEBE, PUES MUCHO MENOS,PERO , YA ESTOY DE VUELTA Y JURO QUE ACTUALISARE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA AUTORA. ZEREZO-KITTZZ, Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TITO KUBO**

* * *

_Miyako, lo siento mucho— Dijo Kaien después de largo tiempo de estar meditando lo que a duras penas logró confesar la peli castaña.

_No te merezco— Siguió diciendo con pesar al sentir como su mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies, —ni siquiera tengo cara para mirar a mi hijo a los ojos, me siento realmente estúpido— terminó de hablar viendo las lágrimas que la muchacha derramaba. Una punzada de dolor arremetió en su pecho al verla sufrir de nuevo, después de todas las cosas horribles que en el pasado tuvo que soportar. Era una mujer muy valiente que merecía lo mejor, pero ¿en verdad eso quería?, ¿dejaría a Miyako rehacer su vida al lado de otro hombre que se hiciera cargo de ella y su hijo? Al pensar en eso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Él no quería que ella fuera de otro hombre, pero tampoco podía hacerse cargo de ellos teniendo sus planes de futuro a un paso de cumplirse, su boda con Rukia y la paternidad de Yosuke y Kisha, ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

— ¡No digas eso Kaien!, aún hay tiempo, ¡podemos estar juntos al lado de Takeshi y ofrecerle una familia… Como siempre soñé, como juntos planeamos— Susurró Miyako dejando que las fuerzas la abandonaran, desplomándose en el piso lentamente.

— No me ofrezcas nada, Miyako, eres una excelente mujer, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?— Profirió el azabache indignado por los sentimientos contradictorios que tenia al verla tan frágil y vulnerable ante él, ofreciéndole su vida y la de su hijo. Eso no podía soportarlo.

— Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, justo en este momento no se que pensar de todo esto— Soltó avanzando hacia la salida. Con manos temblorosas tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin ceremonia, saliendo apresurado… huyendo de la cruda realidad.

.

Takeshi estaba realmente triste, ya que escucho parte de la conversación que mantuvieron sus padres. No podía odiar a su papá pues escuchó muy claro que él ignoraba su existencia y aunque era muy pequeño, sabía que su madre había hecho un enorme sacrificio por darle la vida y estaba muy agradecido por ello. Su madre era muy bonita y su padre muy apuesto, estaba feliz de conocerlo por fin y poder decirle a sus amigos que su padre era todo lo que el hubiera soñado, sus fantasías ya tenían una cara por cierto muy parecida a la suya y un nombre… Kurosaki Kaien, su papá. Sonrío y se recostó en su sillón en forma de pelota observando hacia fuera, notando la figura de su padre avanzar hacia la salida, siendo seguido muy de cerca por su madre. Suspiró observándolos juntos.

.

.

_ ¡Espera Kaien!— Gritó Miyako, ya más repuesta mirándolo con la cabeza muy en alto. Ella no tenía de qué avergonzarse, menos aun por intentar darle una mejor vida a su hijo.

Kaien volteó de reojo notando la presencia de la mujer a su espalda, ¡maldita sea! Pensó apretando los puños. Huyó de esa forma porque no podía resistir la tentación de aceptar su oferta y mandar al demonio todo, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Rukia y los niños no se merecían eso, ya que tenían bastante con el sufrimiento ocasionado por su hermano para encima llegar él y darles el tiro de gracia.

_Quiero saber la razón, para que no quieras darnos una oportunidad— Empezó a decir la peli castaña, encarándolo, al ver cómo el pelinegro bajaba el rostro, Se acerco y levantó su barbilla. —Se que te mentí al ocultarte lo de Takeshi, pero debes saber que tenía miedo de tu reacción— Siguió hablando notando como él fruncía el seño contrariado, —Pero podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿acaso es muy tarde? ¿Dejaste de quererme?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz, temiendo la respuesta que este podría darle.

Kaien seguía escuchando atento las palabras que decía Miyako, algo muy dentro de él se rompió al escuchar su pregunta, ¿la quería?, la respuesta le llego de inmediato al mirar sus ojos miel, y notar el inmenso dolor que estos reflejaban. No pudo soportarlo más, en un movimiento rápido la tomó de ambas mejillas y la besó.

La besó con ansia y desesperación, transmitiéndole todas las palabras que sus labios no podían expresar. La peli castaña lo tomó de la camisa para sostenerse y se pegó más a él, si es que eso era posible, al mismo tiempo que enredaba los dedos en ese pelo tan terso que amaba tocar. Todo le parecía un sueño, sus labios, el sabor de su boca tan dulce tan parecido al que aun seguía recordando, su fresca masculinidad, y el inconfundible perfume de antaño, todo tan él…

_Kaien— suspiró después del beso, sintiendo sus labios henchidos por la fricción.

Por su parte el pelinegro aun seguía contemplándola, esa imagen de ella con las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos e hinchados lo persiguieron noche tras noche en sus sueños y cuando pensaba que lo había superado aparece de nuevo. Pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas, las cosas habían cambiado y aunque su corazón le susurraba que se quedara con ellos, la razón en cambio lo llevaba devuelta a la realidad, su realidad.

_Esto fue un error, debes disculparme Miyako— Soltó al tiempo que veía la incredulidad en los ojos miel.

_¿D-… de qué estás hablando Kaien? —Preguntó la muchacha, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos.

_No puedo quedarme con ustedes, porque— Pausó un momento pensando si era la opción correcta decirle la verdad. La contemplo de nuevo y supo que ella no merecía otra cosa y que no podía permitir que de nuevo sufriera por su causa, era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez. —Porque estoy comprometido en matrimonio— Finalizó cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerse daño.

_N-no— formuló la mujer con las manos en su pecho, tocándose su lastimado corazón.

_Lo siento pero así es— Agregó lanzando un bufido de frustración, —Pero quiero que sepas que Takesi es ahora mi prioridad y no quisiera que esto afectara nuestra futura relación— Habló sintiéndose como un condenado a muerte.

_No te preocupes— Ratificó la ojimiel, levantando el mentón en tono desafiante, —No podría quitarle a su padre de nuevo ahora que lo ha conocido— Finalizó viendo si este tenia algo mas que objetar.

_Es lo mejor— Profirió Kaien algo descompuesto al ver el cambio de actitud tan radical que de repente empleó la muchacha. —Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo para arreglar ese asunto.

_Muy bien… adiós Kaien— Se despidió Miyako dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, aun de espaldas dijo:

_deseo que seas muy feliz— .

_Miyako, ¡no te vayas así!— Trató de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde pues esta se había internado en su casa.

Con una ultima mirada a la casa avanzo por la acera hasta llegar a su auto y arrancarlo a prisa. Definitivamente todo había salido mal.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo aun conmocionado por el abrazo que sus hijos le dirigieron, reaccionó estrechándolos con fuerza. Grabando a fuego la imagen en su memoria, decidiendo que era lo mejor que en los últimos tiempos le había pasado.

.

— ¡Papi!.. Papito— dijo Kisha acurrucándose en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez y el aroma tan bonito que tenia su papá.

—Papá— Escuchó el susurro de su hijo, instintivamente le prestó toda su atención.

_ ¿Sí?— Apenas y pudo decir. Se sentía como un estúpido al no saber cómo tratarlos, de por si su vocabulario no era nada aceptable.

_ ¿Verdad que no te vas a ir?— Preguntó Yosuke con su carita inocente inundada en lágrimas.

_Yo…— Dijo pero al instante fue interrumpido por la inconfundible voz de Rukia.

_Creo que… tenemos que irnos— Anunció la pelinegra rompiendo el dulce encanto que de pronto los rodeaba. A ella también le dolía ver la manera en que sus hijos reaccionaron, pero era mejor aclararles sus dudas y después permitir el acercamiento de Ichigo a sus hijos.

_ ¡No!— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, apretándose mas al cuerpo de su padre.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al escucharla, ¿acaso no podía estar un rato con sus hijos?

Rukia leyó el reproche en los oscuros ojos del peli naranja, resignándose a esperar un rato más, al menos hasta que los niños decidieran desprenderse de él.

¿Cómo habían averiguado que él era su padre?, tendría que preguntárselos en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Después de un rato, ambos niños se fueron despegando de su padre, que casi tenían asfixiado entre abrazos. Los bajó a ambos y les sonrío, como tenia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, ellos le devolvieron una brillante sonrisa.

—Su madre tiene razón— Habló entonces el ojimiel viéndolos detenidamente. —Lo mejor seria que fueran a casa con ella— Al escucharlo ambos se pusieron a la defensiva y cuando pensaba que estallarían de nuevo les aclaró: — Iré con ustedes a casa y ahí platicaremos los cuatro, ¿Qué les parece?- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando los gritos de ellos casi lo dejan sordo.

— ¡Súper!— Gritaron al unísono, tomando cada una la mano de sus padres para guiarlos a la salida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El trayecto a la casa de Inoue era un poco largo, e Ishida lo recorría con impaciencia por llegar y comer la exquisita comida que su novia le preparaba. Se preguntaba cuando darían el gran paso, ya que ella le había pedido tiempo y por supuesto que él lo respetaba.

Estaba feliz, ya que se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a sus sobrinos correr hacia el torpe de su amigo y abalanzarse sobre sus brazos, pero ese momento era de ellos y aunque quiso burlarse de su cara de idiota el deber lo llamaba. Se preguntó ¿Cómo había reaccionado con esos pequeños diablillos?, tendría que esperar para verlo.

.

—Ishida Kun— Habló Inoue sacándolo de sus pensamientos, —Ese que está ahí ¿no es Kaien Kun?— Acabó de decir apuntando discretamente hacia las dos personas que a su ver estaba muy acarameladas en plena calle.

— ¿Cómo crees Inoue Chan?— Contestó el pelinegro restándole importancia, pero al detallar bien al hombre que ahora besaba con devoción a la mujer se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenía este con Kaien. Y en verdad era él, se dijo dando un frenazo, haciendo que la pobre chica casi se diera de bruces contra el vidrio, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por el oportuno cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Ishida Kun! Gritó la muchacha espantada, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Ishida se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su novia pocas veces gritaba, pero cuando lo hacia era muy grato pues tenía una voz muy bonita.

—Jejejejeje, disculpa Inoue Chan, creo que me excedí— Habló el moreno rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

_Ya. No importa— Contestó la peli naranja sonriendo tímidamente. — sólo que me asusté un poco— Profirió viendo de nueva cuenta la escena que se les presentaba.

_ ¿Que- qué haremos? — Le preguntó a su novio que de repente se puso muy serio.

_Esperemos a ver que pasa— Fue lo único que dijo para acto seguido colocarse unas oscuras gafas de sol.

_Está bien— respondió Inoue imitando a su novio.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Ishida, que enseguida Inoue le aclaró, fueron cinco minutos, Kaien el traidor como acababa de denominarlo se fue.

_Te llevaré a casa Inoue Chan— Dijo el moreno arrancando el auto.

_P-pero— habló, siendo interrumpida por él.

Tengo unas cosas que hacer, suspenderemos la comida para otro día, ¿de acuerdo?— Inoue asintió y pronto vieron la pequeña pero acogedora casa que los esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Motoko es una niña muy linda ¿verdad?— Dijo la castaña viendo embelesada a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente.

—Así es— respondió Hisagi ya más recuperado de la operación. —Rangiku…quería hablar contigo— Admitió el pelinegro levantando la mirada de su hija para posarla en ella.

_Se lo que me vas a pedir, y la respuesta es sí— Aclaró la castaña que desde hacía días notaba las intenciones de su novio.

_Entonces… ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?— Preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

_Ya he dicho que si, pero esa no es la forma correcta de pedir matrimonio— Dijo la ojiazul haciendo un encantador puchero.

_Lo siento cielo, pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto me den de alta te voy a recompensar. — Rangiku sonrió al escucharlo.

_Está bien señor, y así celebramos también que tenemos una linda y encantadora hija que nos quiere mucho a pesar de que sabemos extraña a Ichigo.

_Es verdad— Concluyó Hisagi mirando con ternura a su pequeña, — Jamás creí que tuviera tan buen corazón y nos aceptara como sus padres tan pronto— Terminó de decir agarrándole una manita y acariciándola.

_Eso es porque se da cuenta de las personas que la quieren de verdad— Habló la castaña filosóficamente.

_Y no se va a arrepentir porque seremos muy felices los tres juntos— Finalizó entrelazando sus dedos con la mano disponible de Hisagi.

_Si— Suspiró el moreno dejándose llevar por esa avalancha de sensaciones nuevas para él.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Vaya!— Exclamó la pelinegra exhausta sentándose frente a Ichigo en la sala de estar, —Tardaron mucho en dormir— Aclaró suspirando de cansancio.

—Rukia— Empezó a decir el peli naranja mirándola a los ojos— ¿Acaso tu…? Tú les dijiste que yo era su padre. — Preguntó sintiendo esa curiosidad.

—No fui yo, pero pronto sabré cómo lo supieron— Dijo la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño al haber olvidado ese detalle. —Tal vez Ishida— Agregó, pero al instante descarto la idea. Sabía muy bien el miedo que le tenía el moreno y no lo creía tan idiota como para haber revelado algo de esa magnitud.

Ichigo sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que ella no fue la que reveló ese secreto. Internamente tenía la esperanza de que hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a la relación que le había ofrecido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿aun siguen en marcha los planes de boda?— No pudo evitar preguntar, aunque dudaba que la respuesta le gustara aunque sea un poco.

—Naturalmente, las cosas no han cambiado— aseguró la pelinegra viendo la mirada impenetrable del que fuera el amor de su vida.

_Tengo que irme—Formuló el ojimiel levantándose como resorte de su asiento, —Espero que no me niegues el acceso a visitar a mis hijos ahora que por fin saben de mi existencia— Dijo notando la expresión del rostro que de pronto empleo la chica, parecía desconcertada.

_No pienso hacerlo—Aclaró retándolo con la mirada.

_Muy bien, aunque solo tendrás que soportarme unas cuantas semanas ya que me iré muy pronto— Explicó Ichigo viendo detenidamente su rostro en busca de alguna reacción que le demostrara que en verdad le importaba.

La ojivioleta sintió que de pronto se quedaba sin respiración, un dolor fue invadiendo su pecho a tal punto de sentirse ahogada, en un mar de emociones. ¡Se va! fue lo único que no descartaba de su mente ¡de nuevo se irá!

—Me despides de los niños, puedes dejármelos mientras tienes turno en el hospital— formuló con voz fría, manipulada.

_ ¡No puedes hacerles eso!, ¡los destrozarías!— Profirió casi gritando. No entendía porque Ichigo se empeñaba en alejar a las personas que lo querían. Sus hijos sin duda morirían de dolor si su padre los dejaba.

_Hmp… ellos me comprenderán— Fue lo último que dijo saliendo de la casa sin voltear atrás.

En eso se resumía todo, pensó Rukia con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Ichigo se iría de nuevo haciendo a sus hijos y a ella misma a un lado, pero ¿Qué importaba ella comparado con los niños?, nada, se respondió al instante dejándose caer de nuevo al sillón.

Al escuchar el timbre, se imaginó que sería Ichigo de nuevo y corrió a abrir con el corazón desbocado, pero la persona que estaba en la puerta no era Ichigo, sino…

—Kaien— dijo al verlo parado en el umbral con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Hmp— respondió este avanzando a la sala sin pedir permiso.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Rukia— Habló de pronto sacando a la pelinegra de sus cavilaciones.

—Dime— respondió al tiempo que se golpeaba mentalmente, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué seria Ichigo? No podía permitir que de nuevo ese hombre gobernara su vida a su antojo.

—Tengo que confesarte unas cosas— Pausó un momento viendo la mirada perdida de la chica, preguntándose a qué se debía, —Es sobre Ichigo— Al momento de decir su nombre Rukia prestó atención. —Creo que no sabes que fui yo quien orilló a mi hermano a casarse con esa mujer ¿me equivoco?— Dijo Kaien sentándose en un sillón apartado de ella.

—Eso ya lo sabia— Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra, —Hace tiempo que Ishida me lo dijo, pero ¿a que vine todo esto?— Soltó la muchacha sin comprender de que trataba el asunto.

_Entonces ¿no me guardas rencor por ello?— Preguntó el azabache con sorpresa. No imaginaba que ella estuviera enterada de todo.

_Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo— Se apresuró a decir, — Ichigo tuvo la oportunidad de negarse y no lo hizo. Tuviste parte de la culpa pero la decisión fue de él— Explicó con calma aun sin saber a qué punto quería llegar.

_Bien… no quería que hubiera secretos ni malentendidos entre nosotros, menos ahora que los preparativos de la boda están casi terminados. — Dijo Kaien lamentándose por dentro ya que tenía la esperanza de que Rukia echara atrás los planes, pero dadas las circunstancias nada se podía hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas seguro de que Ichigo no querrá matarme en cuanto me vea?— Preguntó Nelliel bastante nerviosa a Grimmjow, que en ese momento la llevaba en su coche.

El peli azul se sorprendió al verla tan extraña, le causó gracia pero sabía que ella se preocupaba en vano, ya que fue una gran sorpresa ver a Ichigo de nuevo en nada más y nada menos que los estudios donde el trabajaba.

Le impresionó que cambiara de manager, y que fuera precisamente Ulquiora el que lo representara.

_Al principio las cosas fueron bastante tensas pero conforme avanzaron las semanas él fue bajando la guardia, permitiéndole hacer de nuevo su amistad.

.

—No creo que sea buena idea llevarme al estudio de grabación Grimmjow— Habló la peliverde en voz más alta para llamar la atención del peli azul que parecía haberse olvidado de que existía.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, relájate y disfruta de mi música— Profirió el peli azul guiñándole un ojo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos— Susurró Nelliel con nostalgia. Recordaba los tiempos de antaño, cuando creía estar enamorada de Ichigo que junto a Grimmjow eran parte de una banda de rock. La admiración que sentía hacia él, la confundieron de sobremanera, engañándose a si misma en un falso enamoramiento.

_Si... fue algo extraño ver llegar a Ichigo a los estudios, pero él se impresiono más al verme— dijo el peli azul con gracia recordando la cara contrariada que puso el pelinegro en esos momentos.

_No creo que me perdone, recuerdo perfecto el humor que se cargaba aparte de sus famosas y déspotas venganzas— Formuló la peliverde al borde del colapso.

_No creas, él ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado mucho— Alentó al tiempo que aparcaban.

_Estoy muy nerviosa— Confesó Nelliel bajando despacio.

_Vamos Nelliel, me sorprendes— Alegó el peli azul tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella.

Ichigo estaba muy concentrado con la nueva idea de Ulquiora cuando de pronto entro Grimmjow, acompañado de la que alguna vez creyó estar enamorado.

Ahora que la veía, comprobaba que nunca hubiera sido mujer para él. Dejó eso de lado y se dispuso a empezar de nuevo la letra de la canción que él mismo había escrito, pensando en una persona en especial, pero ella nunca lo sabría.

Cuando termino, los que estaban ahí, aplaudieron con ganas. En cierta forma era bueno que levantaran su ego de vez en cuando.

—Hombre, yo siempre dije que esto era lo tuyo— Soltó el peli azul acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Yo también— dijo la peli verde tímidamente, sintiéndose cohibida al ver de frente esos ojos tan enigmáticos.

_Hmn, Nel— Saludó muy a su estilo a la peliverde que le tendió la mano.

_Yo… en realidad no quería importunar, pero me veo en la necesidad de dejarte claras algunas cosas— informó la chica sin dejar de ver a ambos hombres.

_¿Y qué es?— preguntó Ichigo impaciente. No le caían mal, pero ya era la hora de irse a ver a sus hijos y no quería perder más tiempo, ya que el tiempo que pasaba a su lado lo atesoraba como a nada en el mundo.

_Bueno… se trata de la noche en que los calumniaron a ti y a Ishida— Soltó sin más viendo como Ichigo abría un poco más de lo normal los ojos.

_Explícate— dijo el peli naranja ya sin paciencia.

_En resumidas cuentas, fui yo quien habló a los medios para que los sorprendieran. — Esperó un momento para ver la mirada de odio que le dirigiera, pero su mirada no le decía nada.

_Tienes toda la razón si me odias por eso— Continuó al ver su silencio — Mi única excusa, es que creí estar locamente enamorada de ti y quería vengarme por como me dejaste en el pasado, ¡perdóname!, — gritó sin importar quien los estuviera escuchando —Muy tarde comprendí que el amor de mi vida lo tuve siempre junto a mi— Finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada a su novio.

_Hmp— sonrió sin ganas el peli naranja. — Ya no importa Nel, pero agradezco tu sinceridad, les deseo lo mejor— dijo y sin despedirse salió, encontrándose con Ulquiora en el camino.

_Ichigo, qué oportuno que te encuentre ahora mismo— Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndole el paso. —Este fin de semana nos vamos, ya está todo listo y quiero que sea una sorpresa para el público tu descubierto talento para la música.

_Hmp— Respondió el ojimiel haciendo una mueca. — Te dejé claro que sólo haría ese tema, no pienso dedicarme de lleno a eso— Aclaró por si acaso le quedaban dudas.

Ulquiora frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrío, tenia mucho tiempo para convencerlo si todo salía como lo esperado.

_Muy bien, entonces estate listo, ya que darás algunas entrevistas después de tu gran número. — Dijo y siguió de largo.

El momento había llegado pensó Ichigo, metiéndose en su auto. Tenía que decirles adiós a sus hijos por algún tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Ishida recordó con un sabor agridulce las palabras que Miyaco le había dicho hacia unas semanas.

"_Kaien se estaba despidiendo de mi. Se siente muy conmocionado por la confesión que le hice de mi partida hace años. Sabes Uryu, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, me fui porque tenía principios de cáncer… hasta ese momento ignoraba que esperaba un hijo, pero gracias al cielo ya que Ulquiora fue mi sustento, el que me obligó a aferrarme a la vida"_

_._

No podía creer todas las cosas que le había dicho, pero aun así, no tenia el valor para decirle a su querida Rukia Chan las cosas por las que actualmente pasaba Kaien. Entonces acudió a su mente la pregunta que le hizo:.

.

— _¿Porque no dejó a Rukia Chan para estar contigo y su hijo?— Miyako sonrío con dolor y le respondió:_

"Kaien_ jamás rompería su palabra, aunque el mundo se le viniera encima. De todas formas él será feliz con ella, lo sé y por lo que tú me has dicho Rukia es una excelente persona que le hará muy feliz en la vida."_

"_Llegamos muy tarde a su vida y ahora sólo nos queda retirarnos de escena antes de comprometer más las cosas"._

"_Parto en unas semanas y el asunto quedará olvidado como esta conversación que estamos teniendo ahora mismo_."

.

.

Después de eso se despidió con una sonrisa alegando que tenía cosas qué hacer.

En verdad podría olvidar esa conversación, se dijo Ishida ya que no podía sacarse la imagen tan infeliz de ella de la cabeza.

No puedo, tengo que decírselo a Rukia Chan y ella sabrá que hacer.

Después de pensar en eso ultimo se quedó dormido ya que al día siguiente seria la tan esperada boda. Iba a lamentar decírselo pero ella tenia que estar al tanto de la otra vida que Kaien tenía oculta. Miyako era una buena mujer… fue lo único que su estresado cerebro pudo pensar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

No podía comprender, ¡maldita sea!, se dijo Ichigo agarrando con mas fuerza de la necesaria el volante.

Hacia unos minutos que fue a despedirse de sus padres, sólo para que estos se pusieran mas pálidos después de la noticia de su partida y le dijeran que el mismo día era la boda de Rukia y Kaien.

Afortunadamente sus sentimientos no lo traicionaron en ese instante, sino que esperó a estar sólo para descargar su frustración.

Obviamente le dejó claro a su madre que no quería que faltara a la boda de su hermano, recordó estúpidamente la frase con que la convenció.

"_No puedes hacerle eso a Kaien, después de todo, todos ustedes acudieron a mi boda y podría sentirse herido si faltan por ir a despedirme. Puedes apostar a que te llamaré en cuanto llegue"_

.

Se impresionó a sí mismo por su buen porte en la actuación, estaba seguro de que había elegido la carrera correcta.

Dejó de lado sus frustraciones y dio vuelta al coche, ya que pensaba despedirse esa misma noche de Rukia y sus hijos, no soportaría verla vestida de novia… para su hermano.

.

.

.

.

—¿Ichigo?— dijo la peli negra al verlo en su puerta a esas horas. Ya casi estaba lista para dormirse, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerlo después de tanto jaleo con las cosas de la boda.

_¿Siguen despiertos los niños?— Preguntó sin molestarse en observarla. No podía, de eso estaba seguro y trataría de hacer una despedida leve.

_Lo siento, y creo que es algo tarde para visitas— Dijo la chica frunciendo el seño al comprobar que eran más de las diez en su reloj.

_Hmp…lo imaginé— Lanzó un bufido y sin esperar más le soltó lo que iba a decirles. —Venia a despedirme ya que mañana imagino que estarán muy ocupados con— Dudó un momento y cuando al fin lo asimilo terminó de decir — Tu boda—

_¿Cómo dices?— preguntó la pelinegra creyendo haber oído mal.

_Quiero que les hables de mi a los niños mientras esté fuera.— Ordenó el peli naranja viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos violáceos. —Por una parte me gusta más esta idea de no tener que decirles adiós en persona, ya que sería algo traumatizante para ellos. Diles que será solo una temporada y que los telefonearé todos los días que esté fuera, seguro que eso los deja más tranquilos— Después de escuchar todo eso, su corazón se desmoronó.

Era cierto que ella iba a casarse, como también lo era la afirmación de él, semanas anteriores de que partiría, pero era tan difícil asimilarlo. Justo ahora que se había acostumbrado a verlo a diario y sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que nunca. El hechizo se rompió, ya nada podía hacerse, lo había perdido… para siempre.

Se lo merecía se dijo. Era una cobarde que no hacia frente a sus sentimientos por miedo a sufrir se había respaldado en el cariño de Kaien dejando de lado el verdadero amor. Lo peor del caso es que ya nada podría hacer, porque Kaien no merecía que lo dejaran plantado en el altar, porque nadie más que ella se echó la soga al cuello dejando que ese matrimonio siguiera su curso.

.

—Rukia, piénsalo… aun hay tiempo de echar esto atrás— dijo el ojimiel sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Podemos hacer una vida juntos, recuperar todo este tiempo perdido— No pudo seguir hablando ya que ella lo corto con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Basta!— gritó enfurecida, nada podía cambiar en el ultimo minuto, esa era una tontería. — No digas más, sabes que no cambiaré de opinión— Terminó de decir con un hilo de voz.

_Bien— dijo agachando el rostro momentáneamente. — Me voy… que tengas suerte Rukia— Habló dando la vuelta. No había marcha atrás.

¡Ichigo! Quiso gritar Rukia, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Después de ver arrancar el coche y perderse calle abajo por fin pudo gritar, —¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!— pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenia que resignarse a su destino inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.**HOOO!, LOSE LOS DEJO EN LO MEJOR PERO QUE CREN QUE PASE, SI SE CASARA O NO , QUE EMPIESEN LAS APUESTAS, TODO PUEDE SUSEDER.**

**ATT:NAOKO TENDO.**

.


End file.
